


Fearing Love.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Fan Art, General fiction, M/M, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 69
Words: 53,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Linear chapters.<br/>Edward appears, needing a place to stay, Harvey gladly accepts him but soon learns that the man is running from something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please, don't cry

Edward gave a small sniffle as he staggered into the small apartment he and Harvey were currently sharing, Harvey had pulled some strings with one of his former ‘friends’ to get them into the tiny place. It only had one damn room; bedroom, living room and kitchen in one, they didn’t even have a bathroom: it was communal, they shared it with some almost-homeless… ‘ A wimp of a man’ Harvey had called him…

‘Wimp’, hah, if he were a wimp then what did that make Edward?

He’d not been doing anything.

Just sitting there, waiting for his clothes to come out of the dryer.

All he’d said was a simple hello, and then suddenly that stupid idiot of a man had been on him, Edward swore he’d felt something break…

He’d dashed away in a bleeding mess, he’d left the clothes… Harvey would be mad about that.

Edward gave a shuddered sigh as his quickly locked the door behind him, and flopped onto the bed, curling himself into a ball.

He wanted to leave this place.

He hated it, it was too small, and it smelled of feet…

Harvey had insisted it would only be for a short time. But the first time he’d said that was 8 months ago.

8 months of this place.

8 months of being cooped up in this shit hole…

8 months stuck in this one room, no one to talk to. He’d tried to talk to that man next door, the one who’d just beat him senseless, but after a couple of minutes he would just shrug Edward off.

There was Harvey of course, but he was nearly always out. They needed food, and Harvey was the only one able to earn the necessary resources. 

Edward had tried, dear god he’d tried, but no one would take him.

No one.

Not one of his ideas had worked, none of his plans.

He’d been almost killed the last time…

Harvey had been so upset.

He wasn’t going to try again.

He didn’t want to fail.

So he just wouldn’t try.

Juddering gasps came from him as tears ran down his face.

He wished Harvey were here.

Harvey always made him feel better.

Edward wasn’t sure how he did it.

Harvey would put his arms around him and suddenly all that negativity would leave him, just sucked away.

He’d sob into Harvey’s shoulder, sometimes Harvey wouldn’t even know why Edward was upset, other times it would be blindingly obvious.

Now however, Harvey’s pillow would have to do, at least it smelled of him.

Not like when he was young. 

He’d had no one then. 

He would lie by himself and sob silently.

It would have to be silent.

If someone had heard him…

He’d been so scared of what they’d say, what they’d do.

He shivered at the thought, falling deeper into tears.

He lay for almost half an hour, jumping out of his skin each time he heard a noise outside the door, just like he used to.

Listing all the things he’d done wrong.

He felt like he was falling into a hole.

Deep and black and cold.

And lonely.

He didn’t like being alone.

“Harvey…” he mumbled to himself through his tears.

“Come home now, please…”

He clung to the pillow, squeezing it tightly, wishing it were him.

He curled in on himself suddenly, tightly, as he heard the door click open.

“…Edward?” a familiar voice forced Edward’s eyes open. 

“H-Harvey…?” Edward asked gently, still holding himself in a ball.

Harvey took a few steps into the room, staring down at Edward’s small cowering frame, “Edward what’s the matter? What happened?”

Edward’s sobs suddenly became audible, loud in fact, he couldn’t reply to Harvey’s question, but suddenly he felt himself engulfed by the larger man’s arms, and Harvey gently shifted him from the bed, turning to embrace him.

He shushed gently, “Edward it’s ok, calm down.”

It didn’t work, hearing Harvey’s voice, soft and caring. It just made him sob more violently.

He didn’t deserve him, all this attention, he’d done nothing to deserve it.

“E-Edward?” Harvey said gently, surveying the bloodied mess, “You got blood on my pillow case.”

“I-I’m s-sorry,” Edward sobbed harshly, his words sharp and jagged as he forced them out.

Harvey grasped Edward’s face; his face had a couple of cuts that were already starting to scab over, his nose was swollen and still bleeding slightly. “No, Ed… I’m not mad. I need to know who did this to you.”

Edward swallowed roughly, only watching as Harvey pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket and started dabbing up the blood on Edward’s face, “T-The guy next door… I don’t know why, I wasn’t doing anything. Why would he attack me for no reason?”

“Edward. That guy is crazy. He tried the same thing on me a week ago. Why do you think I told you to stop talking to him?” Harvey looked down at the cloth; covered in thick, drying blood. Then looked back up at Edward, concerned and loving.

The bloodied man gave a half-hearted shrug, “Maybe you thought I talked too much…”

Harvey chuckled, pulling Edward towards him, cradling his head on his neck, pulling him into a soft hug. “You do talk too much. I think that half the time, when you get beat up, it’s because you’ve shot your mouth off. There’s nothing wrong with silence.”

Edward nuzzled into the other man, just enjoying his company, having a presence with him…

“…He’s been arrested for unprovoked hate crimes and assaults 7 times.” Harvey added a few minutes later, stroking gently up and down Edward’s back as the man leant into him.

Edward hummed slightly, confused, “Hate crimes…?” he asked, still holding the larger man.

Harvey nodded, his chin mussing Edward’s hair as he did so, “Most against gays, some against blacks or Asians.”

“A homophobe?” Edward asked, things staring to become a little clearer in his mind.

Harvey nodded again, grunting in agreement.

Enough, he’d had enough, enough of these people harassing him, enough of being alone, enough of feeling this _useless_.

“…I want to get out of here Harv.” Edward said softly, almost whispering.

This time Harvey didn’t nod, but his entire frame seemed to soften, “Only a little while longer Ed. I promise.”

Edward shook his head, pressing harder into Harvey as he felt tears begin to come from him at the mere thought of having to stay here any longer, “No. Harv. I want to leave.”

Harvey sighed, “You know we can’t do that yet…” He pulled Edward’s face from him to look into his eyes, “Would it make you feel better if that guy was gone?”

Edward nodded, lifting a hand to wipe his eyes.

A dashingly handsome smile came to Harvey’s face as he took something from his pocket, his coin. “How about this: Heads we break his arms, tails we break his legs.”

Edward chuckled gently, “Really?”

Usually Harvey’s coin-based decisions were either do it, or don’t do it, not do one or do the other. Not unless he felt he should do something good or bad either way, and just wasn’t quite sure what.

“Yeah. I’m not having some crazy gay-basher attacking my boyfriend and getting away with it.” Harvey gave Edward a firm pat on the back and a soft kiss on the forehead.

“’K,” Edward smiled, pushing against Harvey’s kiss as he received it.

Harvey gave a short chuckle as he flipped the coin, Edward watched attentively as the object span in the air, and landed on tails.

This would be fun.


	2. Please, don't cry

Harvey was woken from his sleep by an odd whining noise, he blinked into the nights darkness, listening for the noise again…

There it was.

His eyes widened as he realised what it was. He frowned gently and lifted himself from his bed, and began walking through the house.

There were no lights on, just like the last time. He followed the soft whimpering through to the living room, still there were no lights on.

Harvey rubbed the sleep from his eyes and squinted through the darkness, until eventually his eyes adjusted, and he saw a small green-clad figure curled on the sofa.

He didn’t turn the light on, he didn’t want to startle the other man.

A small smile began to appear on his face, and he forced himself to quell the voice in his head asking him to call the man a wimp.

He slowly sat on the sofa beside the other man, settling in gently, trying not to disturb him too much.

Harvey gently lifted the smaller man and pulled him onto his lap, the figure began to cling to him, sobbing gently, quivering as Harvey held him.

“Edward Nigma, still having bad dreams are we…?” Harvey said gently, squeezing the small man gently.

He felt Edward nod into him, and let out a small chuckle himself.

He rocked him gently as they sat on the small sofa, “Tell?” he whispered softly.

“S-Same.”

Harvey nodded, holding the man closer.

Edward had a recurring dream, a rather bad one. Harvey was almost certain that it was in fact a repressed memory, when he’d asked Edward seemed to retreat into himself a little, this only reinforced Harvey’s thoughts.

In the dream, so Edward said, a large figure more than twice his size, shrouded in red-tinted darkness was coming for him, screaming in a demonic voice, Edward would immediately freeze to the spot in fear, the figure would move closer. It wasn’t until the large thing was a meter or two from him that he would be able to move again. He would run, as fast as he could, trying to find a place to hide from the monster. The only place he could see to hide would be under a bed, and he would dive for it, curling himself into a small ball as the screaming became louder. He could hear his heart beating in his throat and feel his face flushing in terror.

He would hear the screeching becoming louder, and he would begin to sob as he realised that soon he was going to die.

The monster would reach under the bed, and grab him by the ankles, pulling his slowly from the bed, Edward would grab to the strands of the carpet, and the legs of the bed, in an attempt to get away, but his efforts would be useless, and darkness would consume him.

Edward shuddered violently, Harvey pulled him tighter, bouncing him gently and shushing his sobs.

“Would you like to sleep in my bed?” Harvey asked, frowning in concern.

Edward nodded again, unable to bring himself to say anything.

“Kay?” Harvey asked gently, moving his arms around Edward to pick him up.

He lifted himself to his feet, cradling the small, sobbing man in his arms. He carried him through the hall, and into his bedroom.

Edward still clung to him as he was placed on Hervey’s double bed, and Harvey sat beside him. Harvey slid himself into the bed, and pulled the covers over them both.

“I-I’m sorry.” Edward finally said, still clinging to Harvey’s side.

“Why are you sorry? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“The great Riddler, reduced to a sobbing m-mess and you say nothing’s w-wrong…?” Edward said, forcing himself to smile towards the black mass that was Harvey.

Harvey let out an almost-happy sigh, “After 2 months, I’m kinda getting used to it.”

Edward shoved him gently, and rolled to the other side of the bed, “You’re an arse.”

“After 2 months I thought you’d be used to it.” Harvey smiled as he settled into the bed, rolling over to watch Edward as he drifted off to sleep.

After 2 months Edward was growing used to sleeping in Harvey’s bed, having another presence there made him feel calmer, knowing that there was someone there, someone to protect him. Just in case.

After 2 months Harvey had developed quite a liking for Edward, it was nice to have someone inhabiting the house other than himself. Someone who would listen to him talking to himself and would always side with Harvey, even occasionally telling Two-face to shut up.

They liked each other’s company. That was enough.


	3. One Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up one morning.
> 
> (in my mind, Edward suffers from dyspraxia... *shrugs* makes sense to me)

Edward opened his eyes and was greeted by the soft light of morning, he turned his eyes to the slightly fuzzy image of the clock by his bed, 8:15.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reached for his glasses, accidently poking himself in the eye as he pushed them to his face.

Yawning, he pulled himself into a sitting position, he stretched himself out and ran his hand through his hair.

He gazed around his small room, his glasses giving everything a slightly purple tinge, he hated that, but due to his condition he needed the coloured specs. He’d rather be able to walk straight, and put up with the purple tinge.

He got to his feet and tottered sleepily from the room, and made his way to the kitchen, the air was filled with the heavy sent of bacon and eggs. Harvey was cooking again. Edward loved it when Harvey cooked. He’d gone so far as to make a half-and-half hat; one side looked as if it had been burned, the other was white and clean.

He stretched again and yawned noisily before sitting down, Harvey glanced over as Edward extended himself, smiling gently as the man’s shirt rode up slightly when he moved, exposing his stomach and hips.

“Food?” Edward said almost demandingly, picking up the knife and fork that Harvey had laid on the table.

“Yes Eddie, one second.” Harvey said, flipping the eggs one last time. He placed the food on one of their white plates and handed it to Edward, along with a few squares of the kitchen towel. Edward squirmed happily as he began cutting the food, shovelling it into his mouth.

“’Ya know, a guy could get used to being waited on like this.” Edward grumbled happily through his food.

Harvey nodded, “Well, after the triumph that was last night I thought we deserved a treat.” He said, smiling as he tipped his grease riddled food onto his own black plate.

He sat at the table opposite Edward, “I trust you had a good time last night?”

Edward nodded, a wide smile on his face, “The best. The most fun I’ve had in a while.”

Harvey smiled as he cut his food, “What do you plan on doing now? We can’t go out. Too risky.”

The other man shrugged, “Internet.”

Harvey rolled his eyes “Going to make fun of the dumb-arses on 4chan?”

Edward shrugged, “Probably. How about you?”

“I have no damn idea.” Harvey said, letting out a small chuckle. It’d been so long since he’d had a proper day off, a day stuck in the house, with nothing to do. The house had already been cleaned… he did that while he was bored a few days ago; Edward had been re-varnishing his cane, and had told Harvey not to disturb him.

Harvey found it so hard to find things to do, beyond talking to Edward there was nothing else that interested him.

He loved nothing more than talking to Edward, hearing his voice, seeing his smile… oh god; that man’s eyes _glowed_ when he smiled…

He could barely remember what he used to do, before talking to Edward became the object at the forefront of his mind.

If Harvey didn’t know any better, he’d swear he were falling in love with Edward.


	4. Carried Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-written because I though Harvey seemed a bit too cold for my liking. I hope y'all don't mind the changes(but I aint bloody changing it back, so P: )

Edward got to his feet and smiled as Harvey approached him, “Wow!” Edward laughed, “That was awesome! Did you see th-“ His voice jerked as Harvey grabbed him by the throat, lifting him into the air.

Harvey pushed him backwards, slamming him against the wall, knocking the air from Riddler’s lungs.

Harvey looked… different. He looked so angry…. His face red and his brow furrowed.

"Twoface." Edward said, choking, his legs flailing viciously, trying to reach the floor, though it was several inches beneath him.

_Twoface, let him go!_

"Harvey, stop him," he said, his eyes pleading, he grasped at Harvey's hands and arms, trying to loosen the grip the man had on him.

"Do you have any idea how scared he was?!" Two-face shouted, spraying Edward with spittle, the half-burned man's eyes bulging with anger.

Edward choked harshly, straining to get enough oxygen, the room started to grow red, and dark. "Twoface, please." he gasped.

"You could have died Edward!" Two-face’s brow contorted with anger.

_Twoface!_

Harvey could feel the emotion flowing through the cohabiting mind; anger at having been exposed to the possibility of Edward being injured, at Harvey being hurt by it.

It proved Twoface cared, he supposed...

"I-I know, Twoface, it was stupid, I knew it wouldn't work..." Edwards head was starting to spin, "Please, just, let me down."

"If anything happened to you do you know what that would do to him?! to us?!"

Edward brought in a couple of scratched breaths, "I. Know. Please. You’re h-hurting me."

A tiny smile appeared through the pain on Edward’s face as he saw the harshness in Harvey’s eyes begin to soften, slowly the grip on Edward’s shirt loosened, and the green clad man fell to the floor, gasping for air.

“I'm sorry,” Harvey said, bringing his hands together, wringing them through worry. He shook his head gently and knelt at Edward’s side, holding a hand out to Edward’s face, checking his colouring… He was fine, so it seemed.

“Eddie, I’m _so_ sorry, we got a bit… carried away. Are you alright?” Harvey's voice dripping with fear at the thought of hurting Edward.

Twoface if you've hurt him I will kill you.

_And how do you plan to do that?_

Edward nodded, lifting his fingers to his neck to massage it; it was going to bruise, he could already feel it starting to swell.

You've hurt him, you've hurt him! Twoface!

_He's fine!_

Harvey lifted himself to his feet, pulling Edward up with him, the smaller man coughing and stumbling gently. Harvey tried his best to help him up, but it was awkward… probably easier to simply carry him. 

After a few steps Harvey was frowning at seeing Edward limping.

_He brought this on himself, he knew the plan wouldn't work._

You didn't have to make it worse! You didn't have to hurt him! I swear to god Twoface, I am never letting you have control again!

Harvey felt himself twitch, as Twoface struggled inside him.

The doctor's have been teaching me how to control you.

_Fuck you!!_

Harvey sighed as Edward let out an infuriatingly adorable squeak of pain, “Come ‘ere,” Harvey grunted gently, pulling Edward towards him, gaining another tiny noise from Edward at the sudden move. Harvey scooped him up, cradling him gently, “Let’s just get you home Edward…”

Edward couldn’t help blushing as the muscular man held him aloft, pulling him against his chest, Edward lifted his arms and hooked them around Harvey's head. Again Harvey's touch drained all the fear and anger from Edward's body. Yes, he had just been attacked by him, but that wasn't him, that was Twoface, a totally different person, Edward knew that. Harvey was... different.

That was the first time Edward had talked to Twoface, actually talked to him, he'd talked to him several times through Harvey, or while Harvey had been sleeping. But he'd not 'seen' Twoface before.

He seemed, uh, passionate to say the least.

“Thank you both, for saving me,” Edward said, his blush darkening.

Harvey chuckled slightly, feeling his heart ebb gently at the words, “What else are friends for?”

Edward smiled lightly, looking up into Harvey’s eyes, “You’re more than that to me, you know that.”


	5. Hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the first part of this.

Edward inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he did, he reached out, hand clenched in a nervous fist, and rapped on the door.

That was it, he’d done it now, no turning back. He had nowhere else to go. It was this or Arkham.

He stood and waited, pinning himself against the wall, a lump of vomit holding still in his throat. He swallowed hard and looked down at himself. He was a damn mess; he’d never get these creases out and, oh good lord! That was a tear! He’d not noticed that. He’d been in too much of a rush to get out of there… damned hell hole.

He jumped slightly as he heard a noise from the opposite side of the large white door.

“Riddler?” an almost shocked voice came from beyond the wood; harsh and gravelly… unhappy.

Riddler put on a smile; hey, at least he’d got the right place. “Harvey Dent.” He said with false confidence, “It’s been a while, thought I’d pop in for a chat…?”

There was a clang and a clank from the door, and it slowly slid open.

There stood Twoface; tall and buff as ever, just seeing him made Riddler feel… helpless. An odd feeling.

“We heard you’ve been having trouble.” Harvey stated.

_Don’t let him in; we’ll never get rid of him._

Edward slid his way past Harvey, finding himself in a short hallway. “No time for a hello, Mr Dent?”

Harvey gave a small huff, eyeing Edward as he walked into the apartment, Harvey closed the door and locked it, finally turning back to the other man, “Hello, Edward.”

“Hello Harvey.” Edward said happily, giving a small tip of his hat.

“We were wondering how long it’d be before you came here.” Harvey said, directing Edward towards the kitchen.

Edward glanced at the odd and misplaced objects in the apartment as he walked through the hall and to the small kitchen, surveying the area, looking for a quick escape route just in case anything went wrong. “How did you know I’d come here?”

Harvey raised an eyebrow, “You don’t have many friends, we’ve worked together before, and you know where I live… somehow…”

“I have loads of people.” Edward said, his brow furrowing slightly as he pulled a chair from the table and sat himself down.

“ _People_ , yes, but not friends. Henchmen don’t make good hosts.” Harvey said, he walked to the kettle and flicked the switch, taking a couple of cups from the sink and placing them on the side.

Edward scrunched his nose as he noticed that the cups weren’t clean… He pushed his glasses further up his nose and tried to ignore that fact.

“How long will you be staying…?” Harvey asked, spooning a small amount of coffee into each cup. Edward was sure there was a hint of contempt in the other man’s voice.

“Who say’s I’ll be staying? Maybe I just decided to come about for coffee?” Edward smiled.

Harvey let out a small huffed chuckle, “Men like you don’t ‘come about for coffee’ men like you only show up when they want something.”

Edward shrugged, watching Harvey pour boiling water into the dirty cups, “Fine Harv, you got me… Look. I know you’ve got a spare room, and it would only be for a little while; just until my next big heist pays off, and I promise I’ll pay you back for all the food I eat.”

_Don’t do it; that idiot got himself into this mess, he should get his own damn self out._

Harvey sighed, “You can stay as long as you don’t get in my way.”

Edward slouched suddenly, holding a hand to his heart, “Oh, thank you so much Harvey, you have no idea how horrible it’s been lately; I slept on a _park bench_ last night… The past few days have been _Hell._ So what kinda internet connection do you get here? A-And which one’s my room?”

Harvey let out a small sigh and handed Edward his coffee.

Coffee? What had he been thinking, now he’d never shut up.

This was going to be hell…


	6. Happy Birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little thing for [](http://dalekgasp.deviantart.com/) coz it's her birthday.  
> Sorry Phoo, but I'm in a Harvey/Edward mood, everything else I try writing atm is turning out crap.

“Edward, I’m home.” Harvey shouted loudly as he entered their house, fully expecting Edward to bound up to him like a dog that missed its master.

But he got no reply, he hung up his coat and glanced into Edward’s room, the light was off, and he couldn’t see anything, “Edward?” Harvey shouted again, walking through the hall.

This was… unusual. Edward never left the house without telling Harvey, never.

Harvey flicked the light on in the kitchen as he walked in, and was suddenly greeted by a loud shout of ‘Surprise!’

Edward was sitting at the kitchen table, a black and green party hat askew on his head, in front of a small brown cake with a candle on top.

“Eddie…? What…?” Harvey said, squinting in confusion.

Edward stuck his finger out to the cake, scraping a tiny amount of the icing off and sucking it off his finger. “Happy birthday.” he said, grinning smugly.

“When did you get the cake?” Harvey asked, genuinely confused.

Edward shrugged, “I have my ways. Would you like some, it really is quite good.”

Harvey took a few steps into the room, taking up his usual seat, “Uh, I guess. What flavour is it?”

“Butterscotch.” Edward said happily, “You don’t have to eat it now, you can wait until after dinner. I’m making Chinese.”

Harvey nodded, still looking confused, “’K… Edward, how did you know it was my birthday?”

Edward shrugged again, smiling cheekily, “I have my ways.”

“…You’re making Chinese?” Harvey asked, still confused by this show of affection.

Edward smiled, “Well, I say ‘make’ I mean I found a takeaway menu in one of the draws.”

Harvey let out a small chuckle, “Thank you Edward, this is lovely. You really didn’t have to do all this.”

Edward’s smiled grew gently, “Au’contraire Harvey. I wanted to thank you for how nice you’ve been; letting me stay here and bug you.”

Harvey smiled, his eye’s dropping to the cake. Butterscotch was his favourite, and it sure did look nice.

“It’s been quite nice having you here actually.” Harvey said gently as he leant forward to slice his cake, “This looks lovely.”

“Made with love.” Edward joked as Harvey scooped the cake up and took a bite. “Would you like a cup of coffee or something?”

Harvey squinted gently, “You don’t have to, I can do it myself.”

Edward shook his head, getting to his feet and walking to the kettle, “Nope. Birthday boy gets waited on hand and foot. For the rest of the night I am yours. So, coffee?”

Harvey smiled and nodded feeling himself blush slightly, he hadn’t realised how nice it would be having another entity in the house, he certainly hadn’t expected this.

Harvey gave a happy nod, “Please.”

Edward chuckled gently and flicked the switch on the kettle, “Your wish is my command.”


	7. Kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coveting   
> The next one I upload will be the part directly following this, so get ready 

Edward’s face lit up with a large smile as he walked into the living room; Harvey was lounged on the smallest sofa, with his legs flopped over the arm of the chair, and the remote in his hand.

“Harvey!” Edward said loudly, putting himself at Harvey’s side, wrapping his arms around the other man’s head in an awkwardly placed hug.

“When did you get home?” the smaller man asked, smiling widely as Harvey reached up and held Edward’s arms gently.

Harvey shrugged, his eyes gazing over his forehead at the other man, “A minute or so ago, you sounded busy, I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“Oh Harv, you know I don’t mind having you disturb me; I always have time for you,” Edward cooed, smiling widely.

“It seemed important.”

“Not as important as you,” Edward said gently, removing his arms from Harvey, and placing a soft kiss on his head.

Harvey jumped as he felt Edward’s lips press against his forehead.

Harvey quickly sat up, “Edward wha-“ he turned to look to Edward.

Edward’s eyes were cast to the floor, he looked almost embarrassed at his actions…

Harvey felt his heart leap to his throat; Edward had just kissed him. He’d _kissed_ him.

He lifted his hand to his head, feeling the spot Edward’s lips had touched.

A small smile appeared on his face and he felt himself blush.

“Edward?” he asked gently, the smile obvious in his voice, “Did you just kiss me?”

 “Yes,” Edward’s voice came nervously from him. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t stop myself.”

Harvey wasn’t sure how to respond, or if he should do at all. How do you react when your best friend/secret crush kisses you? You kiss back don’t you? Should you?

Oh god he really had no idea, where was that coin when he needed it?

“Please don’t hate me,” Edward whined.

“Edward…” Harvey said, getting to his feet and grabbing Edward by the arm, pulling the other man close, forcing their lips together.

Harvey smiled as Edward began to kiss him back, and they sank to each other. Edward’s tongue was the first to seek entrance into the other man’s mouth, Harvey complied and reciprocated.

Edward began to hum gently as Harvey let go of his arm, moving his hand to the small of Edward’s back, the other working its way into the man’s ginger hair.

Edward’s hand’s mimicked Harvey’s, snaking them around the opposing man’s back to grope underneath the man’s thick, three piece suit.

This was… heaven, after so many months of just wishing… God this was perfect.

Harvey felt his skin growing hot as Edward’s hands ran over his body, he soon found himself moaning into their kisses.

Edward slowly pulled himself from the kiss, “I… I guess this means you’re ok with it?”

Harvey nodded, placing one last kiss on Edward’s lips, “I’ve waited for so long…” Edward mumbled gently, his voice cracking slightly.

“To do what?” Harvey said, smiling a wide, smug smile, like a child who’d been given a wheelbarrow full of sweets.

Harvey pulled the small man closer, holding him tightly, Edward gave him a hard push, making the man tumble onto the sofa, gaining Edward a small ‘woah’ of confusion.

“You…” he said cheekily as he climbed on the lap of his… well, his _boyfriend_.


	8. Failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wink wink!!*  
> I'm loving writing this!  
> It's adorablub!  
> Continuing on from Kiss.  
> The next bit will be up soon, then it'll be back to the nonlinear mess :3

“May I?” Edward asked, bringing his hands to Harvey’s shirt and beginning to fiddle with the buttons.

Harvey nodded, squirming into a more comfortable position as Edward scooched up onto him, deliberately rubbing against him as he moved. Harvey couldn’t help bucking his hips slightly as Edward pressed against him.

The smaller man hummed to himself as he reached forward and undid the buttons on Harvey’s shirt. Making small kissing faces as he focused on the fiddly objects.

Harvey grabbed Edward by the collar and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Edward continued groping with the tiny buttons, beginning to grow a little impatient as his grip fumbled again.

The man frowned, pulling himself from the kiss and pushing his glasses further up his nose, leaning down to look directly at the button he was struggling with, sticking his tongue out slightly as he tried to undo it again.

Damn little blue circles, why were they so tiny? They were ruining everything.

Harvey let out a growled chuckle; Edward was so adorable. He lifted his hand to take Edward’s bringing it to his lips and placing a small kiss on the other man’s knuckles, “Let me.”

With his spare hand Harvey skilfully and easily undid the buttons, exposing his own bare chest.

Edward let out a small huff, frowning gently, “Sorry.” He said gently, beginning to run his fingers up and down Harvey’s chest, trying to keep some kind of sexual contact through this failure; surely it could still be salvaged somehow.

“You don’t need to apologise.” Harvey said happily, smiling up at the green-suited man.

Riddler scoffed, leaning in to rest his forehead against Harvey’s chest, “It was gunna be real sexy and everything…”

Harvey squinted with his smile, “I’m sure it was, but you don’t need to act sexy. Just be you. Your… _problem_ … It’s part of you. I love it as much as any other part of you.”

Edward blushed, still resting his head on Harvey’s chest, smiling largely, “… So, you love me…?”

A hum of agreement rumbled through Harvey’s chest, “Charming, adorable, caring, fantastic, innocent you.”

Edward chuckled, lifting his head, a cheeky grin plastered on his face that made Harvey’s blood boil with longing. “I’m not _that_ innocent, Harv.”

A warm shiver ran through Harvey as Edward slid his hands across the opposing chest, down to Harvey’s waistband. “How about you take these off, and we see what you’ve got hidden under there…”


	9. Firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following directly from Kiss and Failure.  
> I'm just beaming from this chapter x))

Harvey let out an appreciative grumble as Edward slid his hand under the cloth of Harvey's boxers, pulling the clothing down and exposing the hot and semi-hard member.

The smile on Edward's face grew exponentially as he looked down at the object, his face flushing just at the sight of it, the knowledge that soon enough that thing was going to be inside him, the moment he'd been waiting for for months; it was finally here.

"Impressive..." Edward said happily as he clambered from Harvey's lap, getting to his knees, bringing the swelling member to his face.

Harvey's face turned a deeper red as he watched the smaller man stare wide eyed at his cock. Swallowing hard as Edward brought the object to him, and gently took it into his mouth, beginning to suck and lick gently, bringing it quickly to its full strength.

Harvey groaned as Edward pulled his cock deep into his mouth, lapping at the base with his tongue, the muscles at the back of his throat twitching and tickling at the head. “Ah, god, yes, Edward…” 

Edward removed the throbbing member from his mouth, leaving a generous amount of spit slavered on it, giggling gently as he ran his hand up and down Harvey’s length, smiling exuberantly.

Edward pulled himself back onto Harvey’s lap, his hand still affixed to Harvey’s cock, pumping it gently. He placed a soft and passionate kiss on Harvey’s lips, opening his mouth slightly to let him share the taste of himself, smiling gently as Harvey groaned into his mouth, their tongues intertwining with each other.

Harvey lifted a hand and patted at Edward’s green trousers, “Off,” he said demandingly. 

“Huh?” Edward said, breaking their kiss.

He patted the material again, “Take them off,” he growled, smiling widely.

Edward nodded, getting to his feet and struggling from his trousers and boxers, Harvey watched, his heart beating in his throat as he saw Edward’s exposed skin, his breath hitching slightly as the smaller man sat back on top of him, still wearing his the top half of his green suit.

Harvey gently removed the man’s jacket and shirt, leaving the man naked. Harvey looked down to Edward’s erection, feeling his pulse quicken as Edward chuckled and began to remove Harvey’s shirt.

“Like what you see?” Edward asked, giving Harvey a gentle kiss and discarding the now unneeded clothes over the arm of the small black sofa.

“Very much so.” Harvey grumbled, unable to take his eyes from Edward’s pale body, admiring the flecks of ginger hair that peppered it and noting the small number of scars over the otherwise perfect flesh.

Edward smiled, blushing slightly, he wasn’t used to having someone ogle him so attentively. “You can touch me if you’d like..?” Edward said, his eyes darting to Harvey’s hands; laying almost lifelessly at his side.

Harvey hummed gently in appreciation, lifting his unburned hand slowly and running the tips of his fingers up Edward’s leg, steering away from the other man’s penis and instead running it up his side, around to his back, feeling the skin and muscle and bone under his fingers. He grunted out a slight chuckle as he watched Edward twitch at the sensation.

“You’re such a tease,” Edward said happily, leaning in for yet another soft kiss, revelling in the feeling of Harvey’s hand running over him, slowly beginning to make its way towards Riddler’s untouched dick.

Edward let out a low groan as Harvey began running his hand up and down Edward’s cock, running his fingertip over his tip, massaging it gently.

Harvey smirked, watching the gentle twitches of Edward’s body, “Seems you like that.”

Edward nodded clumsily, his mouth flopping open slightly; this was too much, he needed Harvey in him, now.

Edward lifted himself gently, holding himself against Harvey’s cock, pressing down gently, welcoming him in.

The smaller man hissed loudly as Harvey began to enter him, “Oh god, Harvey, you’re…” He let out a small chuckle, “You’re really big.”

Harvey smiled, his head bubbling as Edward’s hole teased him. “I didn’t think I was _that_ big…?”

“It’s almost two hands long. _That is big_.” Edward almost snapped, sounding a little impatient as his own body’s limitations. “And I’ve not had sex since I moved in here. I think I can be forgiven for this.”

Harvey held his hand to Edward’s face, smiling gently, though confused as to why Edward was becoming so tetchy over this, “Eddie… just take your time, ok?”

Edward nodded, gasping slightly as the long object began to slowly inch its way in, torturously slow. Harvey dug his nails into the material of the sofa, using all his self-control to stop himself from thrusting upward.

“Ah god, Edward, ahh…” Harvey said, scrunching his face as Edward reached his midpoint, bouncing gently, tiny grunts and squeaks coming from him as Harvey’s member reached into him, tugging and poking at parts of him that made his head explode with waves of pleasure.

Edward started panting harshly as he reached the base, already sweating and twitching in pleasure. Harvey smiled up at his partner as the man groaned loudly, rasping out Harvey’s name, reaching forward to paw at Harvey’s chest.

“Good…?” Harvey asked, smirking lightly as Edward’s face contorted in front of him. Edward gave another nod, his head lulling as he felt himself becoming dizzy.

Slowly he began to rock himself up and down, rising only an inch or so before easing himself back, he moved one of his hands to his cock, beginning to stroke it gently in time with his small thrusts.

Harvey began to moan quietly as Edward’s insides gulped at him, beginning to jerk along to Edward’s movements.

Harvey stared forward, unfocused, as Edward’s chest danced slowly in front of him, rising and falling in a delightful rhythm of grunts and moans as Edward began to quicken his pace, pulling himself up lightly further each time.

He lifted one hand to assist Riddler’s, and raising the other to the small man’s chest, running his hand over the soft skin, rubbing gently at his nipples, making Edward gasp and pant.

With Harvey’s help Edward soon began slamming himself hard onto the intruding member, the rock hard object hitting Edward’s prostate with each tiny movement either of them made, making Edward scream, lifting his hand to run it through his ginger hair, tipping his head back with the effort.

Long pangs of heat ebbed in his stomach, filling him, flowing through his limbs, making him go limp.

A strong spasm suddenly ran through the smaller man’s cock, Harvey gripping it tightly as white gloop began to run down his hand.

Edward slowed his pace slightly, seeming to implode with the intensity of his orgasm, letting out a small juddered scream before looking back up at Harvey; the man was smiling widely, enjoying the pleasure painted on Edward’s face.

“Should we stop…?” Harvey said teasingly, he knew Edward wouldn’t; he knew how much the small ginger man wanted to please him.

Eddie shook his head firmly and forced his head forward, catching Harvey’s mouth in a kiss, nibbling at the larger man’s top lip, causing loud moans to spill from him. He repositioned himself slightly, bringing himself further up, onto his knees, beginning to move faster again, pulling himself almost completely from Harvey’s cock, holding himself for a second on its tip before sliding his way back down, repeating the motion harder and faster, making Harvey grumble with delight.

Harvey smiled as Edward began to groan again, and slowly moved his hand back to his cum-soaked dick, beginning to pump it again, Harvey followed his action, taking control from the other man.

Edward’s moans grew louder with each thrust, his legs beginning to quiver with the strain of the repetitive motion, Harvey moved the hand which had been caressing Edward’s torso, taking it to the smaller man’s hip, helping Edward in his movements, moving the opposing man quickly along his length.

The smaller man was biting his lip, hard, groaning, his lips twitching, it was as if he wanted to talk, but for some reason was holding himself back.

Edward could already feel the red-hot tension growing in him again, again? So quick. It had been almost 4 months since he’d last had sex; going from nothing to someone as _grand_ as Harvey, it was a shock to him… a delightful, perfect, long awaited shock.

He smiled, panting loudly, trying to support himself by resting a hand on Harvey’s chest, but the appendage slipped from the amount of sweat collected there, forcing Edward to jerk suddenly, causing a loud screech of pleasure to tear from him, Harvey groaning loudly in return.

Harvey pulled Edward up and down on top of him, feeling Edward starting to go weak again, his moans hitching and growing in volume and pitch.

“Again? Already..?” Harvey said between his groans, watching as Edward began to weaken on top of him, his limbs beginning to flop limply as warmth started to flood him.

“How greedy…” He smiled.

Edward nodded, his eyes fluttering half open, and his body lulling feebly as Harvey held him firm, forcing himself into the smaller man, forcing Edward to move with him, digging his nails into Edward’s hips as he moved him.

“Talk to me Edward…” Harvey groaned, feeling his own self starting to flood with heated joy.

Edward took this as permission, letting himself begin to talk, he wasn’t really sure why he hadn’t been, but now words simply flew from him, “Oh god, Harvey oh, you’re so good, ah, yes faster, fuck, yes. Harvey, ah, yes!”

That gorgeous voice filled Harvey, sweet and hot, gentle words dripping into him, whispered and screamed at once.

“Oh, Harvey, please harder. Yes, ah, yes!”

Edward screamed as Harvey changed pace, slamming Edward onto him hard and fast, the sound of their skin slapping together reverberating through them, their noises mingling, wrapping together in heat as sparks exploded in their heads, waves of pleasure coming from them, both letting out a strangled screeched scream as fireworks appeared in front of their eyes. Edwards felt Harvey quiver beneath him, sending strings of white into him, Edward felt his body clench as they orgasmed almost simultaneously.

Edward threw his head forward, gasping along with his partner. He threw himself forward to clutch Harvey in a embrace, “I love you,” he said quietly, rasping slightly through his dry throat.

Harvey lifted a hand to Edward’s face, moving their mouths together for a small kiss, “I love you too.”


	10. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tut tut Edward, making such a mess x)  
> >.> this kinda thing happens between me and my boyfriend A LOT xD

Harvey walked into the living room of his apartment with an oddly large frown pasted on his face; he’d got almost no sleep last night because of that stupid man…

_We should not have let him stay._

He opened the white-wooden door and his frown deepened; there were large pieces of paper strewn over the room, most with scrawled writing on, some with crudely detailed drawings.

The place looked a mess.

“Edward.” Harvey said in a low grumble to the man who lay on his stomach over a pile of half-drawn-on paper, the man’s legs twitched up into the air, swinging gently, toes coming down to tap the floor, then swinging back into the air.

_He looks like a child…_

Edward glanced up at him, smiling and pushing his tinted glasses up his nose, “Oh, Harvey, hi… nice ‘jammies.” Referencing to Harvey’s black and white striped suit-like pyjamas.

“Yeah.” He said, not really paying attention to what had been said, looking around the room at the ungodly mess. “Have you been up all night?”

“Uhh.” Edward looked up at the clock, “Yeah, seems so.”

“Edward.” Harvey said as Edward turned his head back to his doodles.

“Edward!”

Edward’s head jerked back up, smiling widely, tiredly.

“This place is a mess.” Harvey moaned, angrily.

Edward looked around the room, his smile quickly fading, “Oh. Is this not ok?” he said, his eyes flicking from drawing to drawing.

Harvey frowned, shaking his head, “No.”

“Sorry.” Edward grunted gently, bringing himself into a slouched sitting position.

“Clean it.” Harvey almost ordered, crossing his arms.

Edward’s eyes moved back to what he had been drawing, “Uh. Ok. Just umm. Go and get dressed or, have a shower or something. It’ll be clean when you get back.”

Harvey narrowed his eyes, turning quickly to walk out, into his dark room.

When he returned the place was still a mess; Edward had stacked some of the paper from the floor into several piles, and was now leaned over the table, staring thoughtfully at one of the sheets of paper.

“…No… not right…” Edward whispered, looking at the piece he was holding, then placing it in one of the piles.

Harvey gave a slight cough to alert Edward to his presence.

Edward turned his head to the other man, smiling gently, before turning back to the papers.

Harvey let out a deep groan, and walked to the sofa, picking up and discarding the pieces of paper laid on it.

Edward’s head quickly twitched to Harvey, “Harvey, wait, no!”

The ginger man rushed to Harvey’s side, taking the paper from him and smoothing it in his hands. “You’ll ruin it!”

“Edward.” Harvey said sternly, “This is not ok. This is my house. I should not have to worry about this from the second I wake up.”

Edward cowered slightly, holding up his hands in an instinctive defence, “Ok.” He whimpered, the paper crumpling in his hands, “I’m sorry. I’ll put it in my room ok?”

Harvey grunted and took a seat where Edward’s paper had been, slightly amused at how quickly Edward had backed down.

“Ok…” Edward said, just hovering there tentatively, like he was waiting for permission.

“Yes.” Harvey said shortly, “Just put them away.”

Edward nodded, seeming to almost bow with the action, he quickly piled up his papers, his head perpetually turned away from Harvey.

He walked out, to his room, the door closing quietly.

Harvey didn’t like the odd mist of angst that’d filled the room; from himself or Edward he wasn’t sure. 

Had he been too hard on him? He’d not shouted, not really, he’d kept calm, not hit him or anything…

_I’ll go in in a little while,_ he told himself, _apologise or make him a drink or something._

_Not coffee!_ The voice in his head replied.


	11. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edward talks about his ex.  
> It won't need a mature thingy will it...? ://  
> I couldn't resist... D': I feel like a terrible person...

Harvey sat on the sofa opposite Edward; the man sleeping, his face pointing into the cushions, his back end hanging off the piece of furniture. He was naked, they both were, they’d hardly been dressed at all over the past three days, maybe a shirt or pair of boxers, but they didn’t stay on for long.

It had been a little awkward when the postman had knocked at the door, asking for them to hold a package for next door. Edward had answered; his hair ruffled and messy, wearing one of Harvey’s shirts, which had been put on backwards, and a baggy pair of trousers that weren’t done up.

He looked so peaceful as he slept, small and so damn gorgeous. Harvey brought himself to his feet, walking to Edward’s side, unable to let himself stay away. He ran a hand through Edward’s hair, he felt he needed to touch him, after three days of constantly touching him it felt wrong to not be.

He sat, teetering on the edge of the chair, looking over Edward’s body. This was the first time he’d seen him not moving; Edward constantly moved, there was no way to stop it, he was always doing something.

Harvey sighed as he looked over the smaller man’s body, his eyes darting from scar to scar, he frowned; one of them was oddly shaped, and quite a bit larger than the others, it looked rather new. He nudged Edward gently to wake him. “Edward.” He whispered.

Edward’s eyes fluttered open, and he snorted and coughed slightly.

So cute.

“What…?” He mumbled quietly, his voice cracking.

“How did you get this scar?” Harvey asked, pointing to the ‘s’ shaped line on Edward’s left buttock.

“Oh that,” Edward sat up quickly, shifting away from Harvey, “Uh. Can we not talk about it?”

Harvey nodded as Edward lifted his legs up onto the sofa, shying away a little, using his hands to cover himself slightly.

“Eddie, if it’s something that upsets you then I want to know,” he said softly; he didn’t want to touch on the subject at a later date and upset him.

Edward shook his head, his eyes cast to the floor, “My ex…I- It’s too humiliating.”

Harvey frowned, “Did he…” he wanted to say the rest of the sentence, _rape you_ , but it wouldn’t come from him.

Edward shook his head, frowning, “No,” he said shortly, “He didn’t.”

“Who’s ‘he’?” Harvey asked, his voice raising in volume slightly.

“I thought it was what I wanted…” Eddie continued, seeming to lose himself in his words.

“Who?” Harvey repeated, his eyes affixed on his boyfriend’s face.

“But I couldn’t handle it anymore, I had to leave,” Edward’s eyes glazed a little as he replayed the memories.

“Leave who?!” Harvey said loudly.

“And then he attacked me, and you saved me. I don’t know why he’s doing this,” Edward turned his head as his eyes started to fill with tears.

Harvey frowned… when Harvey had saved him? That night a week ago, when Edward had hurt his leg, and Harvey had carried him home. Those were…

“Scarecrow?” Harvey asked, his voice cold and hard.

Those were Scarecrow’s men.

Edward stilled at the name, giving a microscopic nod. The word “Yeah,” came out in a breath.

“Why did he hurt you?” Harvey asked, almost scared of the answer.

“We had… he was…” Edward’s breath juddered as he talked, “But I… I couldn’t… and he said that if I left, he’d hurt me. But I left anyway and I had nowhere to go, and I knew you could protect me. I’m sorry Harvey I should have told you, it was just so humiliating… what he did to me. I…”

Edward began sobbing, Harvey shifted towards him, but the ginger man shied away.

“Edward.” Harvey said gently, holding out his hand to rest it on Edward’s back, “It’s ok, just… slowly… tell me. Ok?”

Edward nodded, wiping the tears away with the back of his hands, “K.” he choked.

Suddenly Edward turned, pulling himself towards Harvey, into a tight hug, “Jon was nice. He called me cute…”

Harvey pulled his arms around Edward squeezing him gently.

Edward turned his head towards Harvey’s chest, and continued talking, “But… when he switched, from Jon to Scarecrow. He’d shout at me, say I talked too much. He didn’t want to hear m-my voice. Just hear me s-scream.”

Harvey found himself closing his eyes, he didn’t want to hear any more, but he couldn’t stop Eddie from talking, he needed to say, he needed to let out these feelings.

“I loved Jon, but, Scarecrow was… mean, so _mean,_ ” Harvey felt his heart sink at hearing Edward say he’d loved another man, Edward didn’t notice, and continued, “I had to get away, I tried to stay for Jon, but Scarecrow started hurting me, and Jon told me to leave.”

Edward sobbed harder, loudly, “T-the last night I was there. Scarecrow… he came out, and… did that to me. He said I couldn’t escape, that he could send Jon away, and I’d never see him again. So I just ran. I left Jon and just _ran._ I didn’t know what to do. I feel like I can’t go out anymore because I don’t know if he’s watching.”

Harvey frowned, holding Edward as tears fell from the man’s eyes, onto Harvey’s bare skin. “Edward you should have told me. I could have helped.”

“Y-you wouldn’t have.” Edward moaned, “You didn’t even want me here a-at first.”

Harvey held a hand to Edward’s chin, bringing the man’s eyes to him, and placing a small kiss onto his tear soaked face, “I do now, more than anything.”

Edward gave a small smile, “I’ve been trying to ignore it. But he scares me so much… I can’t concentrate, none of my plans make sense anymore…”

“It’s ok Edward. If he _ever_ comes near you again tell me, ok?”

Edward nodded, “K.” he said quietly, groping at Harvey’s skin, “I’m sorry…”

“For what?” Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow, “You’ve done _nothing_ wrong, not in the slightest. What happened was not your fault.”

“…It feels like it is…” Edward mumbled, pressing his head against Harvey’s neck, his ginger hair tickling Harvey’s chin. “I love you. Thanks.”

“I love you too. I want you to be able to tell me things like this, ok? I want you to feel like you can tell me anything.”

“K.” Edward mumbled, lifting his head to give Harvey a gentle kiss, followed by another.

Harvey was so brilliant; he’d listen to him and he made him feel loved, even knowing how dangerous Twoface could be, Edward felt so safe around him…

“I love you.” Edward repeated as he began to smile again.


	12. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> following on from Mess (although I don't really like saying the order these go in; try to figure it out for your selves... lazy...)
> 
> An alternate sequel to Mess has been done by Theorangecrow, found here:  
> [[link]](http://fav.me/d5akrj5)  
> EDIT:  
>  **And another done by oncewasmine, here:[[link]](http://oncewasmine.deviantart.com/art/It-s-a-Mess-now-It-had-been-334309097)**

Harvey tapped on the door to Edward’s room, a cup of strawberry flavoured juice in his hand.

“Edward?” He asked gently, he didn’t hear a reply.

He knocked again, reaching for the handle and pushing the door open, “Ed…?”

He glanced around the room; Edward sat on the bed, facing away from Harvey, still wearing his pyjamas, but he was now wearing his Riddler jacket over his emerald shirt.

Harvey held out the cup of juice, simply saying “Drink…?” the guilt obvious in his voice.

Edward shook his head, not looking to Harvey, his frame shuddering slightly.

He was crying…

Harvey had made him cry…

Harvey swallowed hard, ignoring the voice telling him to leave.

“I’m sorry.” He said lightly, taking a step into the room, and placing the cup of liquid on one of the shelves near the door.

Edward seemed to jerk slightly, though what he was doing Harvey couldn’t see.

_Why are you sorry?_ The voice shouted to him, he ignored it again.

Edward’s voice shot through to him, a shaking whisper, “I didn’t mean to-“

“-I know. I just.. wasn’t thinking straight, I’m tired or…” Harvey said, sounding almost desperate.

Edward nodded, his frame tense still. “I’m sorry.” He whispered gingerly.

“I want you to feel welcome.” Harvey coaxed. “But I need it to be clean…”

Edward nodded again, “I’m sorry.” He repeated, “I wasn’t thinking, I get an idea and then systems develop and… it’s like… when you go into a house and there’s all those pictures and string connecting them and stuff. It’s not meant to be messy…”

Harvey nodded, turning to survey the books on the shelf next to him, hoping it might give him a new topic to talk of, once they’d finished this awkward exchange of apologies.

“I know you don’t mean to. But, can you keep your systems in your room…?”

“I don’t mean to inconvenience you…”

He almost squeaked, “I’ve just had a rough couple of weeks… ‘nd, your hospitality… it’s all I’ve got at the moment, I didn’t mean to screw up.”

Harvey nodded solemnly, “I didn’t know things had been so bad…”

Edward nodded, “They have been. I’ve been beaten unconscious 5 times in the past month. Not a record by my count, but-”

Harvey reached out to take one of the old leather bound books, it squeaked slightly as he pulled it from its snug home.

Edward’s head snapped round; his eyes red, tear tracks down his cheeks, the small amount of eyeliner he was wearing was smudged across his face from where he’d wiped his eyes sloppily.

“Uh, Harv.” His voice cracked, “T-that’s an awful important book.” He crawled from the bed, his face odd, eyes almost begging.

“Oh.” Harvey jolted, “Sorry.” He placed the book back, Edward’s face twitching involuntarily as his saw the spine _bend_ slightly.

Edward stepped next to him, correcting the book’s position, and looking up at Harvey, “Yeah, I didn’t think I’d be able to get out of there with it… I’ve had it since I was a kid…”

Harvey smiled gently, “I’m surprised it’s lasted this long.”

Edward gave a small smile, stroking down the spine of the book with one finger, “Yeah, well, it’s a survivor... I don’t even know what it’s about.”

“Pardon?” Harvey said, frowning through confusion.

Edward shrugged, “It was always,” he put on a growled southern accent as he talked, “’Don’t touch Eddie, it’s first edition Eddie, you’ll break the spine Eddie, don’t make me hit you Eddie.’” He held up a fist briefly, pretending to punch the air, his voice then returning to normal “Then thud, and it just kinda stuck. It might be a copy of Alice in wonderland, might be a book on astrophysics, who knows; that’s part of the mystery.”

Harvey lifted his hand and pressed it onto Edward’s shoulder. He’d thought it before: Edward was odd. “You know you can stay here for as long as you need. You don’t need to rush yourself. And don’t go getting yourself into trouble because you’ve rushed.”

“Thank you Harvey…” Edward said gently, giving a small nod. His frame started to quiver again, he wanted more than anything to cry, he’d had such a bad time lately, and remembering those kinds of things made the pain personify, he wanted to turn and hug the other man, cry into his shoulder.

He was being so nice, Edward wasn’t used to it.

“Uh, I’m gunna continue with this, if that’s ok. Thank you for the drink.” Edward said, wiping his thumb across his eyes to stop the tears threatening him, he turned back to his bed, crouching on it, over his unevenly stacked papers.

Harvey nodded, letting Edward move away from him, “Ok. If you need any help then I’ll be in the living-room, alright?”

Edward turned his head from the other man, tears beginning to drip down his face, he let out a soft ‘uh-huh’, and then grew silent.

“Ok?” Harvey asked, although he could see Edward wasn’t. “I can sit and help you write?”

“No.” Edward said voice still soft and broken, “I can write perfectly well. I’ll come and find you if I need you.”

Harvey stood still by the door, he didn’t want to leave while Edward was in a state like this; what if he did something stupid…

“I’m fine.” Edward said, sensing Harvey’s hesitation to leave.

It was a blatant lie, but Harvey would hate to upset him further by pushing a sensitive point.

Maybe he’d bring it up later, when the ginger man was calmer.

For now it seemed, Edward wanted to be on his own.

“’Kay.” Harvey said, as he backed from the room, closing the door gently behind him. 

Regretting it immediately, as he heard gentle sobs begin to come from the other side of the wooden door.


	13. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit x))  
> I like it.

Harvey looked over the top of his book at Edward, the smaller man was sitting on the sofa, as usual, with his laptop resting on his legs, smiling at some new meme.

Harvey was finding it increasingly hard to stop looking at Edward; as he walked through the apartment, as he ate his food, as he slept.

He was clumsy, in a graceful way, with everything he did; he’d knock things over constantly but catch them again before they hit the floor. Harvey could only wish he could do that; he had a problem with the eye on the burned half of his face, meaning that his depth perception was affected.

Harvey kept stealing glances, cursing himself for it, but doing it again a minute later.

He thought he’d seen Edward doing the same, and looking away quickly when Harvey’s eyes met his.

No, he told himself, no. It was wishful thinking.

_You’re just deluding yourself._

But it could be real, it could be.

_Then why don’t you tell him…?_

He needs me, if he doesn’t feel the same then it’ll be awkward, he won’t want to stay anymore.

_Just take what you want and then throw him out._

No!

“Tell Twoface to shut up.” Edward said, smiling widely.

_Fuck you, Nigma._

“How did you know? You weren’t even looking at me.” Harvey asked, raising an eyebrow as he talked.

Edward shrugged, blushing, “I was looking a little.”

The corner of Harvey’s mouth twitched into a smile, “Why were you looking at me?”

“Because… you look funny when Twoface is talking.” Edward turned to look at Harvey, laptop now forgotten.

“Really?”

Edward nodded, smiling widely, “You ever seen a dog twitching in its sleep?”

Harvey nodded in answer, his smile cautious but still wider than usual.

“It looks like that.”

Harvey leaned back on his chair, arms crossing, “I find that hard to believe.”

Edward shrugged, a tiny smug grin on his face, “That’s your decision.”

Harvey chuckled, trying to put his eyes back on his book.

They flicked back to Edward. Edward was still looking at him, smiling, “What?” Harvey asked, feeling himself start to blush.

“You have nice eyes.” Edward said, smiling still, his own eyes turning back to the precariously placed laptop, which was now lulling to one side, a second from falling to the floor. Edward placed it back on his knee.

Harvey smiled widely, blushing harshly, he turned his eyes back to his book, “You do too.” He said, feeling his insides glow, his face going red.

_But, was that just an observation?_

Or proof?

_Stop thinking about it, you’ll make your head hurt._


	14. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very early on in the story, like they've been living together for four days or something.  
> -I should really make a damn timeline for this thing...

Edward nibbled at his ice-cream, licking the pink stuff from the teaspoon. He looked around the room in boredom. Eventually his eyes settled on a black object in the corner by the TV, half covered by a curtain.  
He narrowed his eyes, tilting his head to get a better look, “…Is that a PS3?” he said in surprise, “You have a PS3?”  
Harvey looked up from his computer- the yin-yang usb plugged in, reloading files.  
“Uh, yeah, Twoface saw it and-”  
 _I thought it might make you smarter…_  
“-wanted it, got some games free with it.”  
 _…How wrong I was…_  
Edward’s face lit up with a smile, “What games? I love games! Can I play, please?”  
The corner of Harvey’s face twitched with a smile, “Yeah, of course.”  
“Yes…” Edward squeaked happily, he climbed to the floor and pulled back the curtains, finding a pile of games. “Don’t you play?”  
Harvey shook his head, “No, I like to watch more than play, I can never get the hang of the buttons.”  
Edward rolled his eyes, “So I, the dyspraxic little boy, am better at playing games, those tiny fiddly-as-fuck buttons? That’s your excuse for not playing-Holy crap you have portal two! I am playing this!”  
Harvey smiled again as Edward put the disk in the console, and changed to the HDMI channel, he saw static.  
Edward turned and frowned at Harvey, “…You’ve not plugged it into the HDMI…?”  
“What’s ‘HDMI’?” the older man asked.  
Edward laughed gently, “For…” he sighed, “Hang on, I have one in one of my bags.”  
The ginger haired man got to his feet and scuttled off to his room.  
Harvey got to his feet and picked up the portal two box, looking at the pictures, trying to read it.  
 _Why not just tell him you have bad eyes?_  
I don’t, it’s your eye that’s bad.  
 _That’s why you don’t play it though, right?_  
Harvey sighed and went back to the computer. It wasn’t that he couldn’t see properly, but looking at things on certain types of screens was… hard.  
For example, he could no longer read white text on a black background, or neon text.  
He forced a smile onto his face as Edward re-entered the room, holding a long black cable, “This is a HDMI. It’ll make the picture better.”  
The small man squatted behind the TV and started unplugging and replugging wires into the box. A picture flickered onto the screen, “Is that it?” Edward asked, “It’s workin’?”  
Harvey nodded, “Yeah, you’ve done it.”  
Edward let out a short ‘woo’ of happiness, and placed himself back on the sofa, picking up his ice-cream, playing the game with only one hand at first.  
By the time the game had reached the end on the tutorial Edward had realised that Harvey was watching along intently, his computer sitting forgotten now.  
Edward sat himself straight and patted the seat next to him, looking towards Harvey and smiling, “Come ‘n sit with me.”  
Harvey seemed to jump back to consciousness, his head jerking, “Uh, no,” he said, looking down at his computer, “I should finish this…”  
“Aw, come on, please? For like half an hour? I always need help on these bits,”  
 _Liar._  
Edward pouted gently, “…There’s more Wheatley bits?”  
Harvey huffed gently, closing his laptop, “…Fine. I’ll get my ice-cream.”


	15. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok, I never know what to write here either.
> 
> The song that Edward is singing is this: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7q1bHK8te0)  
> It's a lovely song. _LISTEN TO IT OR I SHALL EAT YOUR SOUL_

Edward hummed to himself, hopping over the beam of light that would trigger the silent alarm.

He’d just spent 5 minutes hacking the electronic locks to the room, and they thought that that would slip him up?

“What a childish device.” He whispered to himself as he made his way to the big computer in the corner of the room.

If his calculations were correct, which they usually were, it should take him no longer than 15 minutes to download the relevant files, unless WayneTech had changed their passwords yet again, though they shouldn’t have; they usually changed them only once a week.

He licked his finger and put it to the computer screen, probably one of the only non-touch screens in the place, and drew a question mark in spit, dotting the swan-neck shape with an almost perfect fingerprint.

“…Unsanitary, but…” Riddler smiled, he wanted Batman to know who’d hacked into one of the most technologically advanced places in the country.

He began tapping the keys on the computer, “Good morning sunshine, I hope that you’re well…” He mumbled in song, bobbing his head gently to the music in his head, “…God, Harvey I’m gunna kill you…”

He typed the password in, the screen flashed green, and Edward placed in the usb drive which had been hanging around his neck, the file began to download.

It wasn’t his usual question mark shaped one, this one was the yin and yang one Harvey had given him. Well, not given him, but… He had said he didn’t use it much, it would be fine.

“…They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder…” Edward found himself singing in hushed tones, smiling widely, his eyes affixed to the progress bar, flicking down to the usb which had been nestled so close to his heart.

“They’re not wrong.” A voice growled behind him, he froze, eyes widening.

He turned, seeing an unfortunately familiar face, “Jim-boy.” Edward said, smiling widely.

Before him stood a tall man, dressed in black with a stitched burlap thing around his neck. “Ya’know, I’ve been there since you left, he’s gotten worse.”

Edward felt a stab of guilt run through him, poor Jon.

“He misses you.” The man said.

Edward nodded, his face draining in colour. He missed him too. He didn’t want to, but he did.

“He’s sent me to teach you not to leave people who depend on you.”

That sounded scripted, he’d been told to say that…

“He’s scared and he misses you. He’s distressed. Changes constantly.”

“Ok.” Edward whined, “I get it. I’m a horrible person.”

“He says we have to beat you up. Thought I’d give you a few seconds warning.” The man said, beginning to advance toward Edward.

Edward cowered away slightly, “Now I’m sure that’s not necessary.”

Edward let out a small yelp as the large man grabbed him by the throat, throwing him, hard, to the floor and advancing on him again, grabbing him by the collar to pull him up.

“He’s told us to be rough.” The guy said again, another warning.

Edward choked a little as the man lifted him from the floor, he tried to stay limp; make it hurt less, as always. He let out an ‘oof’, accidently biting his tongue as he was thrown into the side of a nearby table, flopping helplessly against it as it hit his head.

He tumbled to the floor, deciding it’d be a bad idea to try to get up, Edward knew people like this, it was best to just sit and take it. Just hope it would be over soon…

He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening; a blow here, a thump there. Pain radiating in his chest, his legs, his head. Blood was starting to drip in his mouth, he wasn’t sure if he was bleeding anywhere else, it felt like he was, his skin felt warm with pain as the attacker sent ambiguous sharp hits into him.

A small string of pain choked around his throat as the man took Edward by the throat again, throwing him across the room.

As spatially unaware as he was, he was aware that he was being thrown towards the door, towards the beam of light which would set off the silent alarms. “No.” he breathed out, trying to stop himself from hitting the light-beam.

He cut through the light and groaned to himself, not in pain, at the fact that his well laid out plan- which had taken months, months which he could have spent on better things- was now ruined… the files wouldn’t download before the cops got here.

He was in the hall now; a wide hallway, banisters on one side, hanging over a twenty-foot drop, above a hard concrete floor.

He should run.

He should run.

If that man threw him over that banister then he most likely would not survive.

He stumbled to his feet, and tried to run, pain exploding with each step. He needed to go down, at least then any fall wouldn’t be as far.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to outrun the attacker, he threw himself down the nearby stairs, barely able to keep himself on his feet. He almost gasped as he saw two other men appeared as he rounded the corner, towards more stairs, they came almost from nowhere, throwing their fists into Edwards face, knocking him backwards.

He fell at the head of the second flight of stairs, raising his hands to shield his face as the three men kicked at him.

A forceful kick sent him tumbling down half the stairs. More pain, sharp jabs from the metal stairs.

When he stopped, the largest of the men grabbed at Edward’s green shirt, pulling him to his feet with ease, tossing him over the still-rather-long drop.

Edward tried to land properly, but he wasn’t well versed in the art of ‘falling from really high places and not getting hurt.’

He wasn’t Batman.

He crumpled onto the floor, searing pain stabbing his ankle.

He tried to stay still, maybe they’d think he’d died and they’d leave him alone. But a groan escaped from him as he breathed, and the three men rushed down to him.

He got to his feet, limpidly hobbling away, finding himself backed up against a wall.

Harvey looked on from a higher floor, rifle in hand, his insides burning with anger. He’d planned to simply watch, make sure nothing happened to the man who would soon hopefully become his boyfriend.

He’d not even seen the first man enter the room. Damn his eyes…

He’d not been able to make a shot without possibly hitting Eddie. But now the three men were separated from Edward.

He flipped his coin.

Heads; kill. Tails; injure

_Heads._

He looked down the scope.

_Kill._

Harvey let a shot loose, hitting one of the men through the head, blood exploding from him.

Edward gasped, looking around frantically for the source of the bullet; his great saviour.

Harvey flipped the coin again.

_Heads._

He took aim again.

_Kill._

Another shot, another death.

The last man, the largest one, wearing only black, and a weird burlap thing wrapped around his neck.

The man advanced on Edward, Edward visibly cowering to the floor.

He heard Edward mumble a terrified “Please…”

He flipped his coin again.

_Tails._

He brought the man’s head into focus.

Kill.

And the last man fell down, dead.


	16. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Slash x))

Harvey groaned and smiled gently as Edward removed his mouth from his boyfriend’s navel, swallowing hard and letting out a small cough, his throat hurt; Harvey had got a little too excited, and had hurt him a little.

Edward planted a small kiss on Harvey lips, the other man opening his mouth slightly, tasting himself on Edward’s lips.

"...Nice?" Edward asked as their kiss broke.

Harvey nodded, looking Edward up and down, smiling widely.

Edward got to his feet, putting his glasses to his face, "Where' you going?" Harvey asked.

Edward shrugged, "Just getting a drink, you kinda choked me.” He chuckled gently, holding a hand to his throat, “Want anything?"

"I'll come with you." Harvey said, an idea springing to his head, he got to his feet and followed Edward from the room.

He watched Edward drink his juice, and put the empty glass back on the granite counter.

"You done with that?" Harvey asked, moving behind Edward, sliding his hands along his hips, sliding them along his skin and stroking along his slightly swollen member.

Edward let out a small hum of pleasure, "Yeah, why..?"

Harvey ground against Edward's backside, "Because I'm not quite done with you."

Edward turned his head, giving Harvey a misplaced kiss on the cheek, "Already, Harv...?"

Harvey shrugged, "What can I say? You turn me on."

Edward chuckled, tipping his head back gently as he felt Harvey begin to rub against his hole.

“Harvey, no…” Edward said in a small hiss, “Too much. It’s starting to hurt.”

Harvey placed another kiss on Edward’s face, continuing to grind against the smaller man, “Oh?”

Edward nodded, not pulling away, “Why do you think I opted for a blowjob last time?”

“Thought you were being generous.” Harvey grumbled, holding a hand to Edward’s shoulder and bending him forward slightly, pressing into him gently.

Edward smiled slightly, groaning as he was moved, “Really, Harvey…? We’ve done it three times already.”

“If you don’t want it then why don’t you just walk away…?”

Edward didn’t reply. He lifted a hand behind him and ran it up a small length of Harvey’s leg.

Harvey smiled; he wanted it really… he leaned his head forward to kiss Edward’s exposed back placing one on the small nubbins of the man’s spine, which stuck out ever so slightly, the deliciously shaped frame quivering slightly in a groaned titter. “I think we just need to use a lube better than spit.” Harvey mumbled teasingly.

Harvey leaned over, reaching his hand towards the box of butterscotch ice-cream that was laying on the side; Harvey had put it there that morning, leaving it to melt so he could drink it like a milkshake when he got home.

Harvey dipped his first three fingers in, soaking them up to the knuckles.

The substance was melted, but still quite cool.

Harvey felt Edward squirm in anticipation, watching intently as Harvey mixed the gloopy ice-cream, and removed his fingers, taking them behind Edward, where he couldn’t see.

Edward’s breathing hitched slightly as he felt the cold substance being rubbed against him, his fingers digging in to Harvey’s skin as the other man inserted a cold finger into Edward’s warmth, the ginger haired man’s mouth hanging agape as the finger slid into him, and out again.

Harvey repeated the motion, adding another finger, feeling Edward’s body begging for more, he added another, and Edward let out an almost inaudible gasp of ‘yes’.

Harvey grinned widely, starting to twitch his fingers inside the smaller man, quickly locating his prostate, rubbing against it gently. His partner letting out tiny joy-filled moans with each stroke.

Edward’s head jerked as Harvey removed his fingers, he was almost panting, feeling his insides throb, his cock painfully hard. He brought his dominant hand to himself and began stroking slowly.

Edward saw Harvey’s hand appear in his peripheral vision, his eyes snapped to it, his vision slightly obscured by the frame of the purple glasses that were starting to inch their way down his nose.

Harvey’s hand dipped again into the light amber gloop, scooping up a rather large amount, and slathering it on himself.

Harvey took Edward’s hips, holding him steady as he began to push himself slowly into Edward’s tight orifice.

Edward pushed against Harvey, beginning to moan loudly, the sounds sending shocks of joy through Harvey’s mind.

The larger man bucked his hips viciously, thrusting deep into Edward, hitting his spot perfectly, making him scream profanities.

Edward’s vision started to grow dark, sparks and shocks of warmth buzzing through him, strings of drool hanging from his lip as his mouth hung open between words.

His hands flew forward, grabbing to the blue-grey counter top, his nails straining against the surface as his words grew louder still.

Harvey reached a hand round to Edward’s front, grabbing blindly at the man’s erection, pumping him quickly. He looked down to watch his own actions; his length pulling out, holding in only his tip, small blobs of cum and butterscotch mixed and bubbled together along himself, strands of it beginning to slide down his balls and along the inside of his legs. He watched himself re-enter his partner, seeing the liquid like substance pile at his base as Edward slid onto him with ease. The noises Edward made spurring his thrust deeper.

Edward folded himself forward, forcing himself further onto the intruding object, squealing in sheer delight at the feeling that emanated in his stomach.

“Harvey! I’m gunna…” Edward screeched in ecstasy.

Harvey quickened the pace of his hand and his thrusts, “Yes Eddie, yes…” He growled deeply, gritting his teeth as Edward started to tense around him, both letting out a juddered scream as Edward orgasmed; white shooting from him and his insides clamping hard on his partner, causing him to cum mere seconds later.

Harvey slowly removed himself from the smaller man, turning him to pull him into a kiss.

When the kiss ended Harvey let out a small sigh, “I should go and have a shower.” He said gently, feeling the substance on him beginning to grow sticky.

The ginger haired man let out a small giggle, “Don’t. I’ll lick it off later.” He whispered cheekily, placing another kiss on Harvey’s lips.

“That sounds like a plan.” Harvey whispered in return, unable to keep the smile from his face.


	17. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.>  
> <.<  
> None of these segments are based on things which have happened to me.

Edward entered the living-room almost three quarters of an hour later, holding the now empty cup, still in his pyjamas and bright green suit-jacket.

“Harvey,” he smiled, as though nothing was wrong, even though his eyes were still red and his face still had eyeliner smudged on it, “do you have any more juice?”

Harvey nodded, still filled with guilt and somewhat confused by Edward’s sudden jump back to normal, maybe he had a bit of a split personality too? “Uh, yeah, should be in the third cupboard on the left.”

Edward nodded and walked into the impeccably clean kitchen. He placed his cup on the table in the centre of the room, and held his hand directly in front of him, sticking out his thumbs, “Left, left, left…” he dropped his right hand, staring now at his left, “Left.” He said, smiling, he looked at the cupboards directly to his left, counting “Une. Deux. Trois.”

He opened the third cupboard and looked through it, no juice. The cupboard was filled with various cooking ingredients; yeast, vanilla pods, cumin, saffron. The aroma from the cupboard was odd; smells that should never have mixed.

“You like to cook, eh?” Edward shouted down the hall to Harvey, closing the cupboard.

Harvey entered the room a couple of seconds later, walking in with his usual ever so slight limp. “It helps me relax.”

“Oh?” Edward asked Harvey as the man reopened the third cupboard.

He nodded, “A long day of work, then coming home and cooking something, it’s heaven.”

_For **you**._

“Maybe it’s in the fridge.” Harvey mumbled, gesturing to the fridge-freezer behind Edward, Edward nodded, and opened the large white door: more food; chicken, pork, beef, and an array of fruits and vegetables, some of which Edward had never even seen before.

Edward looked in-between the food, and shook his head. “It’s ok, I’ll just have some water…”

Harvey took the cup from the table, and filled it with cold water, handing it to Edward, the ginger man nodded gently and took the cup “Thanks.” He mumbled. “Do you have any ice?”

_Demanding twit…_

Harvey nodded, and gestured again to the white box behind Edward.

Edward opened the other door, expecting to see more food, but not, and being extremely confused at what he did see.

“Harvey.” He asked, raising an eyebrow, “Why’s there so much ice cream in here?”

“Huh?” Harvey asked, as if it wasn’t odd to have… how many…? 8. 8 boxes of ice cream in the freezer at one time.

Edward put his hand to one of the boxes, reading the label, “Are they all butterscotch…?”

The larger man nodded, “Yeah. I like butterscotch.” He spoke almost defensively, he felt like an addict explaining his addiction.

“I prefer strawberry…” Edward mumbled as he began to drink his water.

_He won’t shut up will he…?_

“I could buy some next time I go out?” 

Edward nodded enthusiastically, “That’d be lovely.”

Harvey smiled, nodding gently, it would. And maybe then his guilt would lessen.


	18. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frustrated Edward is frustrated. :C

“We’re out of milk,” Edward said, his voice gentle, like a song, he closed the door to the tiny fridge… he missed the big fridge, filled with crazy kinds of food that Edward couldn’t even pronounce the names of.

He looked over to Harvey, the other man sat on the small sofa, glaring at some documentary on tv.

“Harv,” Edward said forcefully, causing Harvey’s head to twitch towards him.

“Oh,” Harvey said, a small smile on his face, “Ok, just let me finish watching this, I’ll go out and get some.”

Edward nodded and took a seat on the bed, looking dispiritedly towards the lights flickering on the tv screen.

It was something about pyramids, it was boring.

“How long till it’s over?” he asked, trying not to sound frustrated.

Harvey pressed a button on the remote, bringing up the time on the tv, “About… half an hour.”

Edward got to his feet, and took a few steps towards the door, “Forget it, I’ll get it myself.”

“Eddie, no,” Harvey said, taking his eyes from the screen for a second, “It’s too dangerous.”

He heard a crash behind him, he quickly turned his head and saw that Edward had pushed a bowl full of cornflakes onto the floor. Edward was standing with his hands against his face, tears slowly leaking from his eyes.

“Eddie?” He asked gently, getting to his feet and taking a step towards the small man.

“I-I just-“ Edward began, his voice cracking in anger and sadness, “I just wanted some fucking cereal. I’m hungry and we have no food that I like. I would go out and get some,” he removed his hands from his face, “But I fucking _can’t._ Because he might be out there, and he might hurt me. I wish that fucking bastard would just leave, I wish I could just _die_!”

Edward suddenly lashed out, pushing the nearby table over, tears streaming down his face. He let out a harsh sob as Harvey grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace, “Eddie, Eddie shush… It’s ok.”

“No it’s not,” the ginger man whined loudly, he struggled in Harvey’s grasp but the larger man wouldn’t let go. “Don’t patronise me Harvey, I’m not a child. It’s not ok, I’d say I felt like a prisoner, but they get let out for an hour a day, and their cells are bigger!”

“Eddie,” Harvey cooed, pressing his chin to the top of Edward’s head, “I know you’re frustrated, but you can’t let it get to you.”

“How?” Edward shouted, “It’s like this massive _thing_ hanging over me constantly; I acted horribly, and now I’m miserable. Fucking _karma!_ ”

“Eddie you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“…I can’t even go to the shop to get milk. I can _see_ the shop through the window, but I can’t go down two flights of stairs and across a fucking road. I’d be out for two minutes. But I can’t!” Edward sobbed.

“Eddie,” Harvey whispered.

“Eddie,” Edward repeated, “Eddie? You used to call me Edward. I’m not a child, stop treating me like one. I know you’re worried for me, but I’d be out for two minutes, _two minutes!”_

Harvey scrunched his eyes shut, “Edward.” He’d been so worried; he’d been back to the old house, he’d seen what Scarecrows goons had done… But Edward was right. This wasn’t fair on him, this was obviously not good for him. He needed to get out of this place.

“We’ll go out together, ok?” Harvey said gently, “So I can stop him hurting you.”

Edward nodded into Harvey’s chest.

“I need to clean the mess first,” he moaned, gesturing towards the cornflakes scattered on the floor.

Harvey felt Edward start to pull away, he let the smaller man leave him, his breath juddering with angry tears.

“…I can help?” Harvey asked, not sure what else to do, Edward very rarely had incidents like this.

“No!” Edward snapped, bringing himself to his knees to pick the cereal from the floor, “I can do it myself! Fuck,” he swore through his teeth.

Harvey didn’t know what to do. He just stood there, letting Edward clean, watching tears run from his face but not being able to comfort him.

“I’m sorry,” Edward whispered a minute later.

“You did nothing wrong,” Harvey growled in a monotone.

Edward let out a small whimper “Yes I did. I shouted at you, and I cracked one of our b-bowls… I’m sorry.”

Harvey collapsed at Edward’s side, pulling him into a tight hug, “It’s not your fault Edward, nothing that’s happened has been your fault. It’s him, he’s done this. I swear to you I will find him. I will make it so you don’t need to be scared of him anymore. Ok?”

“Ok.,” Edward murmured, turning to hug his boyfriend, nuzzling into him and letting tears stain the man’s shirt.

Harvey held the quivering mass tight against him… How had things gone so wrong…?


	19. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not one of the best, but...  
> The damn song won't leave my head!!!  
> It's getting so hard to keep these 'short chapters' short!

Harvey woke for the, it must have been more than fifth, time that night. He wasn’t sure why, he just couldn’t settle.

Maybe it was the muggy heat in the room, causing this odd weight on him…

He sighed and rose from his bed; he decided to get a drink of milk and watch a little bit on tv for a while. Maybe it would tire his eyes enough to keep them shut.

He fumbled sleepily with the glass, lifting it clumsily to his mouth as he walked into the living-room.

The light took a second to flicker on, Harvey was already half way to the sofa before the room lit, and even then, it took a second for his eyes to register that there was another being in the room, and for his ears to notice the soft whimpered sobs coming from the other in the room.

“Edward…?” He said gently as he noticed the ball of green that was huddled, shaking slightly, in the crook of the chair. “Could you not sleep…?”

A soft and broken ‘nu-uh’ came from the small mass.

“Why were the lights off?” Harvey asked, placing the glass down and beginning to approach the small man, knowing not to ask what was wrong straight away.

Edward shrugged, at least Harvey assumed it was a shrug, it may have just been a large shudder.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asked tentatively, stepping towards the small man. He didn’t want to leave him when he was like this, but he didn’t want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Edward shook his head. Harvey gave a small nod, taking a seat on the sofa, reaching a hand out to place on the smaller man.

“I want to s-sleep.” Edward croaked, whimpering as he talked.

Harvey smiled gently, at least he was talking; you knew something was really wrong when Edward stopped talking. “I couldn’t sleep either. It’s too hot.”

Edward nodded, then paused for a second, “That’s n-not why I can’t sleep.”

“Why can’t you sleep?” Harvey asked, shifting a small amount closer to Edward.

Edward shrugged, “I d-don’t wanna talk about it.”

Harvey nodded, smiling gently, he knew Edward’d had a rough time, it wasn’t surprising that he found it hard to sleep. 

Lifting a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, Edward heard himself repeat “I w-want to sleep…”

Harvey leaned forward and took Edward’s hand, “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Edward nodded, not daring to look up as he felt Harvey pull him to his feet, and begin to lead him from the room.

The walk to his bed seemed miles long, his mind dragging through his troubles as he walked, stumbling slightly; he wasn’t wearing his glasses.

Harvey led Edward to the bed, “Lay down.” He said softly, standing next to the bed and pulling Edward by the hand onto the soft matress. Edward complied and laid down, he seemed barely conscious. Harvey wondered how long it’d been since he’d had a proper night’s sleep.

“Ok?” Harvey asked, Edward nodded, closing his eyes and curling himself into a ball.

Harvey turned to leave the room, Edward lifted his head when he heard the door creak, “Harvey.” He said loudly.

“Yes?” Harvey asked, his foot already half out the door.

“Don’t leave. Please…”

“Why?” Harvey walked back into the room.

“It’s too quiet on my own. I don’t like it.” Edward mumbled. He still kept his eyes hidden from Harvey, he didn’t like it when people saw him cry. Not like this, when he couldn’t explain why.

“Ok.” Harvey took a gentle seat at the edge of the bed.

“Can you sing to me? That song you were singing earlier…?” Edward asked, already closing his eyes in anticipation of sleep.

“What?” Harvey said, blushing slightly, he hadn’t known Edward had heard him.

“Sing it.” Edward whined, shuddering a little as tears continued to track down his face.

Harvey groaned gently, “Can’t I just sit with you?”

Edward paused, then nodded, Harvey moved closer to him on the bed, pulling the covers over himself.

Edward moved close to his friend, nuzzling his head into his chest.

Harvey smiled as Edward began humming the tune to the song, making Harvey blush.

“Good morning sunshine, I hope you are well,” Edward began to say quietly into Harvey’s shirt, “Honey I missed you, last night when I fell”

“-No.” Harvey said gently, “it’s ‘when night fell’, not ‘when I fell’.”

“Oh.” Edward said, the sound slurred slightly in his tired mouth. “I thought that made no sense…”

Edward paused for a second, Harvey thought he might be falling asleep, but no, “I don’t remember the… the rest…” He said, his mind starting to falter as he started to drift off to sleep.

Happy with just being close to another person, someone who wouldn’t judge him, someone willing to sit a protect him, even if only for a short time…

He felt safe.

He felt tired…

Harvey smiled gently, Edward probably wouldn’t remember this by morning…

“You should know sunshine, you brighten my day.” He sung, more spoken-work than lyrical, Edward hummed happily, wrapping an arm around the larger man.

Harvey continued, letting slightly more rhythm into his voice “My world gets so dark, love, when you go away…”

Edward was beginning to still, so close to sleep.

“They say that absence makes the heart grow stronger, but I can’t help but wonder…”

He looked down at the smaller man; he was asleep. That was quick. He must have been so tired. He’d been up so late almost every night he’d been here, and already been awake when Harvey had got up.

How could he survive like that? His mind must be suffering…

Harvey sighed, watching Edward’s chest rise and fall.

Edward was odd. Almost Bipolar in his ability to switch from incredibly excited and incredibly sad.

Damn it… He was going to have that song stuck in his head for ages…


	20. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've almost finished the last chapter of this, but I don't think I'm going to upload it until I've uploaded all the others.

“Would you like me to show you to your room?” Harvey asked gently as Edward gulped at his coffee, finishing the scolding cup in a few seconds. “Careful,” he mused, “You’ll make yourself ill.”

He screwed up his face in displeasure, “Ech. Coffee. Bitter. Right.” He looked up from his empty mug, “Um, yes please Harvey.”

He looked around the metallic black and white kitchen, the room seemed to reflect Harvey’s personality; cold and hard and sharp.

Harvey began to walk from the room, gesturing for Edward to follow him.

Harvey walked so tall, with long strides, Edward tottered behind him, running a finger along the wall, grinning like a toddler as he stared at the tall man, following him the less-than-ten steps to Edward’s new room.

The large man pushed open the door, letting Edward walk in first. Edward looked around the room, his eyes darting from object to object, it was a lovely little room, though still as colourless as the rest of the house.

Edward’s face seemed to light up as his eyes rested on the bed, “Thank god…” he moaned to himself, letting himself take a few steps and place a hand onto the soft cool covers.

“Bed.” He groaned happily, pawing at the blankets, “I have _missed_ beds.”

Harvey gave a small smile, “You just drank a whole cup of coffee, I doubt you’ll be getting much sleep.”

Edward hummed, and nodded, “I don’t get much sleep anyway.”

Harvey crossed his arms, watching Edward run his fingers over the bedspread. 

Best get it over now. He knew how these things went; they’d say they’d be staying for only a few days, and two months later they’d still be there.

_And Edward is so annoying! He’ll be here for years!_

“While you’re staying here Edward, I’ll ask that you follow a few rules. I don’t mean to treat you like a child or something, but it’ll help this work smoother.”

“Oh?” Edward asked, looking up from the bed, “Yeah, ok.” Edward got to his feet, and stood smiling, waiting for these ‘rules’.

“Three basic things: Don’t interrupt me while I’m working, I won’t interrupt you. Don’t leave a mess; you must clean up after yourself-“

“You won’t have to worry about that.” Edward said, shaking his head gently.

“And three.” Harvey continued, “Don’t move anything that looks important, if anything goes missing I will blame you.”

Edward waved his hand dismissively, “Fine, fine, ok, I’ll be good, I promise. Um, I have a couple of bags downstairs, they’re pretty heavy, do you think you could help me bring them up?”

_Make him get them himself!_

Harvey gave a small and reluctant smile, “Lead the way.”

Edward almost tumbled down the stairs to the bottom floor of the apartment complex, wanting to move faster than his body would let him, scared that some ruffian would have come along and stolen his things; he’d had to go through quite a lot to get them here, he didn’t want to lose them now.

But this seemed like a good place, generally, so he doubted they would have been stolen.

Two medium sized sports-bags, filled up to the point of bursting, sat at the bottom of the stairs.

Edward’s face lit up when he saw them “Oh thank god, they’re still here.”

Harvey’s face fell into a frown. This was it? His whole life fit in two bags? “I was expecting a little more than just this.”

“Good things come in small packages, Harvey.” Edward said, straining to lift one on the two bags, “This is all I was able to safe in the time I had. I’m lucky to have saved this much. I’ve been dragging them behind me all this way.”

“What do you mean ‘all this way’?” Harvey asked, walking past Edward to pick up one of the bags, picking it up with ease.

Edward shrugged , “Uh, no offence or anything, because I don’t mean it in any form. But you’ve not the first person I’ve sought sanctuary with. That’s ok thought right? I mean, I know you don’t really like me, I didn’t really want to bother you, but I kinda had no choice…”

Harvey sighed and slung the bag over his shoulder, poor guy. Harvey didn’t feel as irritated over Edward staying, knowing that he really did have nowhere else to go, knowing that he had nothing, that Harvey was his last chance.

Harvey gave Edward a small smile as they began to ascend the stairs, “I don’t not like you, you’re just an acquired taste.”


	21. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember having a similar conversation with my boyfriend about us getting a kitten >.>  
> ...and now we have 4 cats...

“Edward, come on.” Harvey said impatiently as he stood by the door, keys in hand. He crossed his arms and sighed when Edward replied:

“One second!”

God damn that man took forever to get ready, did he want to go out or not? Why did he care so much about his appearance, it’s wasn’t like they were going anywhere special; they going five minutes down the road to get to the shopping complex. The only place that had a shop that sold ice-cream –proper tubs of ice-cream.

Harvey started picking at his nails as he waited.

_I **hate** him…_

Harvey rolled his eyes. Twoface hated everyone.

Although Harvey didn’t actually think that he hated everyone, it was more probable that he just didn’t like that other people took Harvey’s attention from him.

_No, I’m sure, I hate him._

You’re just going to have to put up with him.

_We could kill him you know?_

We aren’t going to kill him…

“I’m ready!” Edward said, springing from his room and coming to Harvey’s side; he was wearing a bright green smart-shirt with purple question-mark cufflinks, dark jeans and black shoes he’d reapplied his eyeliner and had swept his short hair to one side.

_He looks **so** gay._

Harvey smiled, “No wonder you took so long, have you _gelled_ your hair?”

Edward scoffed, “Harvey don’t even try; it takes effort to look this good.”

**_So_ ** _gay._

Leave it, I think he’s cute…

_You like him?_

Not necessarily.

_You like hi-_

Stop it.

_Don’t interrupt me when I’m thinking._

Stop, he’s going to think we’re weird!

Edward was looking up at him, grinning widely, the small man gave a small chuckle before walking through the door. “I hope you know that you’re buying. I kinda have no money.”

A small smug smile painted itself on Harvey’s face, “When you look that good who needs money, right?”

“My thoughts exactly!” Edward said happily, blushing slightly, though Harvey didn’t notice.

They began the walk down the stairs, and out onto the street, Edward having to make an occasional hop to keep up with Harvey’s long strides.

Edward kept bringing his hand to his collar to loosen it; this shirt was so itchy. It looked good though, Edward liked it when he looked good, and Harvey had seen him in such a state; upset and unkempt, he wanted to show him how good he could look if he tried.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, turning his head to look at Harvey. He was wearing his usual three-piece two-toned suit. He always looked good; just ran his fingers through his hair and it’d be perfect.

It wasn’t fair how hard Edward had to try in comparison; he had to wash his hair and comb it and gel it up to get rid of the weird cow-lick thing that kept happening.

“What is brown and red with two legs?” Edward asked as they walked.

“A dog cut in half.” Harvey replied.

Edward laughed, looking down at the floor being careful to not step in the cracks of the pavement.

“What is black and white and red all over?” He asked again.

“A penguin cut in half?” Harvey answered smiling widely.

Edward laughed again, “I’d love to cut penguin in half…”

Harvey nodded, they rounded a corner; the massive complex laid out in front of them.

“Ice-cream?” Edward smiled.

Harvey nodded again “This way.” He took off quickly towards one of the buildings, leaving Edward a couple of steps behind him.

Edward suddenly stopped, “Harvey, look!” He shouted excitedly, pointing through one of the windows.

Damn, Harvey had hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“Kitties!! Harvey, look!” Edward sprung up and down, pressing his face against the window; five little black and white kittens were playing on the other side of the glass.

Harvey returned to Edward’s side, watching as the ginger haired man squealed with joy as one of the cat’s pawed at the window.

“Harvey, they are so cute! I must have one!” Edward smiled, not taking his eyes from the kittens, “Look! That one looks like you.” He pointed to a kitten; it had a half white and half black face.

“Edward.” Harvey said sternly, “You cannot buy a kitten.”

Edward frowned, “Why not?”

“You have no money.”

“You could buy it for me?”

“We have no space, and it won’t be able to go outside so we’d have to buy a litter box and the whole house will stink of cat piss. I’m adding another rule: no pets.”

Edward frowned, “But look how cute.” He pointed to one of the kittens, “How can you say no to that face?”

“Easily. And anyway, Twoface doesn’t like cats; you wouldn’t want to come home one day and find blood everywhere.”

Edward pouted “True. Fine. C’est la vie, little kitten.” He waved goodbye to the squalling cat, and they began to walk towards the ice-cream shop.

Edward kept flicking his head back looking towards the petshop.

Harvey rolled his eyes, “Look, Edward, you know it’d be a bad idea in the long run. What if the next place you live in doesn’t allow cats? What will you do then? Think logically for once.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t afford food for it or anything either…” Edward moaned.

The small man sighed, “I might need more than just the one tub of ice-cream…”


	22. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, yum (;  
> The newer and better version x)

Harvey was woken by a soft hand running its way up his leg and a soft hum in his ear, “Harvey…” a voice sung.

Harvey smiled, “Edward.” He sang back, sleepily.

“I had a bad dream, and I can’t get back to sleep.” Edward’s voice cooed softly.

Harvey smiled, his eyes still half closed, “So you decided to wake me up…?”

Edward gave a small ‘uh-huh’ and pulled himself closer to his boyfriend, sliding his hand under into the man’s trousers. “I need help getting back to sleep.”

Harvey shuddered gently as Edward ran his hand to Harvey’s length, “But you know that wakes me up.”

“You can get back to sleep easier than me. I have a meeting tomorrow, I need sleep.”

Harvey let out a small moan as Edward gripped at him, “Please…” Edward whispered into his ear.

Harvey rolled over to face Edward, his eyes half closed with sleep, he leaned in to kiss the smaller man groaning gently as Edward began to move his hand.

He leaned over Edward, moonlight shining on a small portion of his face, the soft light making him seem even more gorgeous. Edward wrapped his legs around Harvey’s lower torso, keeping his grip on the man’s member.

Harvey began kissing down Edward’s chest, stopping for a second to place a gentle kiss on one of his nipples, before moving further down.

_Go back to sleep…_

Oh god… -Harvey thought his mind clouded with fatigue.

_Go to sleep._

Edward needs me.

_No he doesn’t, he’s using you for sex._

No he isn’t, and we **like** sex, remember? 

_No I don’t, you never let me have control._

Because I don’t want you to hurt him.

_I won’t hurt him._

You’re terrible at lying.

_You’re terrible at sex._

That’s not true!

_You know the noises Eddie makes?_

…

_They’re fake._

No they’re not.

_Let me **show** you the noises he really makes._

No. He’s mine.

_The concept of ‘Mine’ does not apply to us._

It does when it comes to Edward. You may not touch him.

_You wouldn’t be able to stop me._

Edward cleared his throat loudly, Harvey brought his eyes to Edward’s face, “Yes Edward?”

Edward narrowed his eyes, a small, awkward smile on his face, “Are you two talking, while we’re having sex?”

Harvey blushed, shifting uncomfortably between Edward’s legs, his partner’s grip of him had slackened, and he hadn't noticed. “Well, we’re not actually having sex yet.”

“Regardless.” Edward said with a slight chuckle, “What about…?”

Harvey shrugged, “He wants control…”

Edward chuckled, “So Twoface wants to have sex with me? And here I thought he didn’t like me.”

“He.. doesn't. He likes sex, and I’ve not let him have it in a while.”

Edward let out a small titter, beginning to stroke Harvey’s length again; he'd stopped when he noticed Harvey's face twitching in that way it did when Twoface was talking.

Harvey pulled himself from Edward’s grip, giving the smaller man a passionate kiss, “I think sex might be a bad idea, for tonight.”

Edward continued reaching for Harvey’s brilliantly sized cock, “D’aww, really…?” he said dispiritedly.

“Yes.” Harvey said pulling himself back further, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Edward moaned in slight annoyance, “I know… But how am I supposed to get to sleep…?”

Harvey placed a kiss on Edward’s stomach, “I can still help…”

Edward hummed, bringing a hand to Harvey’s face, cupping his chin gently, “That would be nice…”

Harvey gave Edward another kiss, slightly lower, his chin inches from Edward’s twitching erection.

Edward hummed again, stroking Harvey face as the other man continued southward, placing a gentle kiss on Edward’s tip, causing the smaller man to let out a loud groan as he delicately ran his tongue over the head.

Edward jolted suddenly as Harvey forced his head down, full enveloping the smaller man, then running his tightened lips back up the length.

His small frame juddered slightly, Harvey bobbing his head, dragging his lips from base to tip and back, licking over the head teasingly, and letting it tickle the back of his throat as he sucked as the base.

Edward started letting out short, juddering breaths, one hand still on Harvey’s face, the other grabbing desperately at the sheets of the bed.

“A-ah, Harvey…” He moaned, “Fas-faster…” Edward ran his hand through Harvey’s hair.

Harvey smiled to himself, and slowed his pace, going torturingly slow. Edward writhed under Harvey’s touch, wrapping his hand in Harvey’s black hair, letting out gentle impatient moans. “Oh… Harvey… Please…”

Harvey grunted gently and began moving faster, twitching his tongue to compliment his quickening movements.

Edward moaned loudly gripping tighter onto the sheets, Harvey felt Edward’s muscles begin to spasm in delight, bucking his hips upward suddenly as his warm seed dripped from him, he let out a long moaned word; “Harvey…”

Harvey pulled away when he was sure Edward had finished, swallowing the liquid in his mouth, and leaning up to place a soft kiss on Edward’s lips.

Edward huddled up to him preparing himself for sleep, “…You’re so good at that…” he mumbled as the larger man embraced him.

“Really?” Harvey asked, unable to stop himself.

Edward gave a sleepy ‘uh-huh’, “I’d never lie about that kinda thing… I’d want you to learn from your mistakes…”

Harvey couldn’t stop smiling as he watched Edward fall into sleep.

Told you.

_Shut up…_


	23. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :33

Edward and Harvey lay on the sofa together; Harvey’s arm draped over Edward’s side, their head’s tilted to one side to make the tv screen appear to be at the right angle.

Edward snuggled closer to his boyfriend, humming happily at the feeling of skin touching skin.

Times like this? They were perfect…

Then the phone rang.

Edward groaned as Harvey leaned over him to fumble through the pile of trousers that lay on the floor, searching the pockets for the phone.

“Just leave it.” Edward mumbled, smiling widely as he reached over to pull Harvey back into position, “They’ll leave a message.”

 “It’s work.” Harvey moaned, “It’ll be important.”

Harvey clambered over Edward and got to his feet, putting the phone to his ear, “Hey Charon.” He said in a monotone, walking from the room.

Leaving him to talk to a girl from work? Under normal circumstances, Edward knew he’d be suspicious of it, but he’d seen Charon, she wasn’t anything like Harvey’s type.

But still he found himself leaning across the sofa, trying to listen in on their conversation.

“What?!

How?

Ok.

Then stop him!

Get Oswald on the phone now. Tell him we’re going to 12th.”

12th? That was on the border of the red-light district. Near one of the places Scarecrow operated.

Was Harvey after Jon?

Edward smiled; Harvey, his great protector.

He heard Harvey say goodbye, and took that as his cue to shout out “I love you, Harvey.”

Harvey walked into the room, worry painted on his face. “Edward, we have to leave.”

Edward furrowed his brow, getting to his feet, “Oh, ok, where are we going?”

“A new house, pack your stuff. Now.” Harvey said, tears beginning to appear in his eyes as he picked their trousers from the floor and handed Edward his pair.

“Harvey, what’s the matter?” Edward asked, watching Harvey dress.

“It’s Jon.” Harvey almost shouted, “He got to one of my men, he knows where we are. He’s coming.”

Edward stopped abruptly, a sudden weight of doom falling on his chest “W-what?”

“Edward.” Harvey said calmly, slowly, “We do not have time to freak out ok? There’ll be time for that when we get to the new place. Go, and pack your things.”

Edward stood fast, “H-how did he-“

“Now, Edward!” Harvey shouted, pointing Edward to the door.

Edward let out a jagged breath, and took off towards his room. He pulled the two bags from under his bed and threw them onto the bed.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

How could this have happened?

Tears began streaming down his face as he pulled his clothes from the wardrobe, shoving them into one of the duffle-bags.

He packed his laptop and charger along with his clothes, and tipped his books into the other. There was no way he was going to have room for all his things.

He kissed the charm Harvey had given him and placed it around his neck, he shoved the box of his other pendants and cufflinks in the side pocket of the bag.

Harvey ripped his own clothes from the wardrobe, along with everything he could find that might be of use, or might be important.

“Edward, are you packed yet?” He asked after a few minutes.

“A-almost.” Edward’s voice replied, cracking violently with tears as he smooshed the last few things into his bags.

Harvey appeared at his doorframe, a few bags slung over his shoulder, “…It’ll be ok Edward. You know that right? I won’t let him hurt you.”

Edward nodded, letting out a small sob as tears sped their way down his face. The small man took a stumbled step forward, falling into Harvey’s arms, sobbing loudly, “Har-harvey, I’m so scared, I don’t want him to get me.”

“He won’t. He won’t get you, not for as long as I’m here. I swear, I will do everything I can to stop him.” Harvey pulled Edward tightly to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around the small and whimpering man.

“Get your things, we’ve got to go now.” Harvey said after a minute, his grip slackening.

Edward wiped his eyes, turning to get the two large bags. “I’m…” He let out a deep sigh, “I’m going to miss it here…”


	24. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter.  
> I would write more but my cognitive ability is diminished due to only getting 4 hours sleep last night, and then staying up for 24 hours.  
> I'mma sleep now, my babies... I'll... be here at later times...

Edward jumped where he sat as he heard the front door slam shut; Harvey was home.

He was swearing, loudly, to himself. Edward knew he’d had a big ‘meeting’ today, it must have gone badly.

“Harvey?” Edward asked tentatively, “Are you all right?”

“No, we are not fucking alright. Everything’s gone to fucking shit!”

“What happened?” Edward asked, getting to his feet and walking to the door of the living room, looking down the hall, to Harvey; his clothes were singed in places, and his hair was mussed.

“Wow!” Edward cogitated, “Looks like someone had a rough day.”

“Yes.” Harvey said, his voice was heavy with frustration.

Edward gave Harvey a small smile, “I’ll run you a bath.” He said pointedly as the idea popped into his head.

Harvey’s face broke into a soft smile and gave a soft sigh, “That sounds fantastic…”

Odd, how one sentence from Edward could quell Harvey’s anger as it did…

Edward nodded, smiling back at the large man, “It’ll just be two minutes.”

The sound of running water began to echo through the apartment as Harvey pulled off his coat, hanging it on one of the pegs on the wall. He pushed open the door to his room, and pulled off his jacket and shirt, throwing the items of clothing into the hamper at the foot of his bed.

He removed his belt, and stood still for a second, thinking; it would be weird to walk around in just his boxers wouldn’t it? He’d not walked around the house in his boxers before... but he’d never had someone run him a bath before either.

Having Edward here, at first it had been an annoyance, now it was becoming rather pleasurable.

Edward would sneak little compliments into the conversation, obscure ones that Harvey wouldn’t notice at first, then he’d realise a few minutes later exactly what he’d said.

That little man…

_Insignificant little thing…_

Harvey grunted in angst at the voice in his head, and walked the few steps to the bathroom door.

As he reached the white slab of wood Edward pulled it open, finding his face inches from Harvey’s naked chest.

“Uh.” Edward almost jumped back at the sight before him, “Sorry, I… um.”

Harvey gave a small smile, amused at Edward’s discomfort, he didn’t know the man was so squeamish…

“I know…” Harvey mused, “The burns on my chest look weird…”

Edward shook his head, grabbing his own arm and making sure he didn’t look at the muscly chest in front of him, “No, I didn’t mean…”

Harvey was used to the odd looks, he knew how to deal with them, but in his own house he liked to feel comfortable; he wasn’t going to walk around in a suit on those days when it became too hot to sleep. Edward was just going to have to put up with it.

Edward quickly moved to turn off the taps, his eye’s darting everywhere that wasn’t Harvey.

Harvey smiled, leaning forward to give the smaller man a soft pat on the back, “It’s alright Edward. Thank you for running me a bath…”

“My pleasure.” Edward said, darting to the door, trying to stop himself from blushing as Harvey let his trousers fall to the floor, and trying so hard to not give in to the urge that now filled his head; to look back at Harvey’s almost-naked frame, just soak in that sight for a minute.

He stood by the almost-closed door, listening through the door, feeling a sharp shiver run through him as he heard Harvey moan when his skin came into contact with the warm water, Edward dipped his head back and sighed.

Yeah, he was sure now.

He definitely had a crush on his friend.


	25. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lord, I am sorry, I honestly didn't realise it'd been 4 days since my last update on this story D:

“Hi.” Edward said tentatively as he walked into the kitchen the next morning, after another almost sleepless night. 

Harvey replied with a grunted “G’mornin’”

“Why are you up so early …?” Edward asked, leaning against the counter as he spoke.

“Work. I have stuff to sort out…” Harvey shrugged.

Edward nodded, “Oh right... I thought you had an office?”

Harvey started absentmindedly opening cupboards, searching for food, “I do, but I didn’t want to leave you on your own on your first day here.”

Narrowing his eyes, Edward gave Harvey a small smirk, “You thought I’d steal your things didn’t you…?”

Harvey picked out a bag of walnuts, tipping a few into his hand. “The thought did cross my mind.”

Edward waved a hand dismissively, “Oh Harv, that’s not my style.”

Harvey smiled slightly, pushing a walnut-half into his mouth, he shifted slightly where he stood, unsure of what to say next.

“You’re a tech nerd, right?” Was the sentence he finally settled on, then suddenly wishing he’d worded it differently. “I mean I’ve seen your interactive holograms and stuff.” 

Edward raised an eyebrow, his smile growing slightly, “I suppose you might call me that. Why?”

Harvey ran a hand through his hair, still embarrassed by his poor choice of words, “Uh, I’ve got a problem with my laptop… I…”

Edward rolled his eyes, turning to make himself a bowl of cereal, “What’s wrong with it.”

“It’s just being a bit slow, I thought you might know how to make it faster.”

Edwards scoffed, “It probably just needs de-fragging, it’s easy but it’ll take a few hours. Bring it here.”

“Oh.” Said Harvey pointedly, “Uh, ok.” He quickly walked from the room to collect his laptop.

Edward shook his head and smiled, he hoped he wasn’t going to become Harvey’s tech-monkey, but he didn’t actually have any money at the moment to pay rent or anything, maybe he’d be able to use his I.T skills to barter for more time here.

Harvey returned a second later and placed the blue-skinned laptop on the kitchen table, Edward smiled, waiting for it to boot up.

“So you’ve seen my holograms?” He asked, simply to make conversation.

Harvey nodded, taking a seat next to Edward, “Yeah. They’re brilliant.”

Edward nodded, “I know. They take ages to design. My… uhh, I made one, for my last boyfriend.”

“Oh?” Harvey asked, letting himself smile, glad Edward was talking to him openly; no more awkward silence.

“Yeah.” Edward said, a small, sad smile on his face, “Of a little science beaker pouring liquid, and then being filled again. Took me two months to code it.”

Harvey smiled, watching as Edward began tapping at the computer, “Wow. You must have really liked him,” he said with a chuckle.

Edward hummed and nodded, before swallowing hard and leaning in to focus on the computer. “Yeah. Um. Harvey…?”

Edward watched as a load of odd and unnecessary programmes popped up, “I think I know why the laptops being slow…”

“Oh?”

Edward nodded, “Yeah… see…” he pointed to the screen, “These things shouldn’t be here. I’m going to have to wipe all of this.”

“What?” Harvey said angrily.

“Yup.” Edward said bluntly, “Do you have a usb so I can back it up?”

Harvey turned and pulled something from a draw behind him, “Yeah.”

He handed it to Edward; a yin and yang symbol carved and painted into the metal object, “Nice.” Edward noted, plugging the thing into the computer.

Harvey smiled, “Yeah. I got it for my birthday a few years ago, an old friend gave it to me.”

“Who?” Edward asked, his prying eyes snapping to Harvey’s face.

“Bruce Wayne… I don’t use it much anymore, but it’s nice to have.” Harvey said, a hint of dreamy sadness in his voice.

Edward raised an eyebrow, “Oh? What’s that I hear in your voice? ...Did you like him?”

Harvey frowned “Shut up, no. He was my best friend.”

Edward tapped a few more keys and clicked a few more icons, finally saying “Right. That’s that…”

He pulled the usb out, handing it back to Harvey, “There you go. I’m master-rebooting it, it’ll be all sparkly clean and new. It’ll take a while though.”

Harvey nodded “How about we go out and get you that ice cream I promised you…?”

Edward chuckled and nodded, “Okay.”


	26. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By now Harvey has learned that whenever Edward says he'll pay for something, he will not pay for it...

I know, Edward thought to himself, I’ll make his dinner for him.

He walked across the hall, trying to sneak a peek at Harvey through the crack in the door.

…God he looked so handsome…

Water gleaming on his chest and bubbles dancing at his stomach. Edward wished the bubbles weren’t there… Why had he added bubbles….?

He walked into the kitchen and began browsing through the kitchen cupboard, accidently straining his hearing to listen to Harvey.

He’d began half-singing… the water sloshing at his body…

Edward peered around the doorframe again, smiling widely and blushing brightly.

“…Good morning sunshine, I hope you are well…” Harvey mumbled in song.

Edward tore his eyes from the magnificent specimen that lay in the bath… covered in bubbles and soap and holy hell Edward had to stop looking or he wouldn’t be able to stop…

Chicken korma! That’s what he’d do, he’d make chicken korma for Harvey’s tea…

He poured through the kitchen cupboards, looking for korma source, he knew there was some here somewhere…

“…Honey I missed you, last night when night fell…”

He had such a gorgeous voice.

So deep and commanding and caring…

Edward, stop it… Korma, he had to focus on the korma.

He took some chicken from the fridge and slopped it into a pan, clicking the hob on and searching again for the korma source.

Ah, there it was, tucked in the back…

He popped the lid open and poured it onto the chicken, turning the heat on the cooker up.

“…You should know sunshine you brighten my day…”

Edward felt himself blush again. One more peek wouldn’t hurt…

Harvey was running his hands up and down his legs, smothering them with soapy bubbles.

“…The world gets so dark, love, when you go away…”

He was so handsome…

Edward could feel warmth growing in him at the sight of Harvey’s muscular, shining wet frame.

Edward wished he could hear Harvey shouting his name in ecstasy… See _that_ face on him… Or even just a tiny whimper of pleasure from him… The smile of satisfaction on his lips…

“Edward?” Harvey’s voice suddenly cut into him, “Can I smell burning?”

“Oh shit!” Edward yelled, turning to see this smoke coming from the pot on the glowing red hob.

There was a soft sploosh as Harvey clambered from the bath, “Edward, what did you do?” He said angrily.

Edward rushed to turn the oven off, he went to take the pan off the hob, but Harvey got there first, reaching straight over Edward’s shoulder, brushing his chest against the back of Edward’s head as he did so.

There was a hiss as Harvey put the blackened mix into the sink and turned on the tap, “Oh goddamn it…”

Edward turned, placing his hand to the back of his head, to see Harvey wearing only a small white towel around his waist that barley covered anything, his hand was stretching to hold the corners to him. “This pan is ruined… This thing cost me $50!”

“I’m so sorry Harvey, I was trying to cook you dinner, I didn’t mean to burn it,” Edward said rushedly. 

Harvey sighed angrily, “It’s ok Edward…”

Edward furrowed his brow, once again finding himself trying not to look at Harvey, “I’ll pay for it…” He managed to say, his voice weak with embarrassment.

Harvey chuckled, turning his head to look at Edward, not noticing the red haze on the man’s face, “No, you won’t…”

Edward smirked slightly, bowing his head, “Nah… probably not…”


	27. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the text for this: [[link]](http://fav.me/d5claie)  
> :3

Harvey lay on the tiny sofa, staring at the computer screen as Edward tapped away at the keyboard.

Edward was sitting at Harvey’s midriff, perching on the edge of the sofa, leant over his laptop.

“Edward?” Harvey asked, smiling gently. Edward gave a small grunt in answer. “When are you going to be done?”

Edward shrugged; he’d be done when he was done. “Why?” the ginger haired man asked.

Harvey frowned at the obvious disinterest in his boyfriend’s voice, he had even taken his eyes from the screen.

He outstretched his arm to place it gently on Edward’s thigh.

Edward’s mouth twitched into a smile “Just because I’m topless doesn’t mean I want sex. I’ve got to finish this.”

Harvey slid his hand up Edward’s leg, forcefully pulling the smaller man closer to him, “Can’t it wait ten minutes…?”

“Ten minutes?! Certainly not…. an hour, maybe,” Edward said, his smile growing wider, “…but I realllly do need to finish this.”

Edward felt Harvey shift behind him, Harvey leant up on the chair, “Harvey… don’t…” he protested feebly as Harvey’s hand quickly worked its way to Edward’s face, gasping him gently, shifting slightly and pushing himself upwards with his free, non-burned, hand.

Edward let out a chuckle as Harvey placed his lips to Edward’s head, just under his ear, “Harvey, gerrof…” he said through his laugh, listlessly trying to pull himself away.

“Make me.” The burned man said stubbornly, placing another kiss on Edward’s cheek, this one closer to his lips, savouring the feel and taste of the soft, pale skin.

Edward noticed the tone of Harvey’s voice; he needed this… Edward had been doing this for almost two hours… practically ignoring Harvey as he lay on the sofa.

He had been awfully patient. If it had been Edward laying there he would have broken long ago.

“No.” Edward chuckled, turning to meet Harvey’s kiss, their lips fitting together perfectly.

Harvey smiled into their kiss. “But I thought you needed to finish your work…?” he said teasingly, jolting slightly as Edward began kissing him more passionately.

“I do,” The small man murmured, “but I’d rather be with you…” Edward shifted on the sofa, turning round to face Harvey completely, not taking his lips from his partner’s as he did.

Harvey sucked slightly at Edward’s lips as the small man maneuverer himself over Harvey, swinging his leg over Harvey’s torso, pinning the large man to the sofa.

Edward hummed gently as Harvey kissed at him, “I love you…” he mumbled lovingly, as the larger man pulled him close, not letting a single inch separate them.

“I love you too.” Harvey replied as he held his little Riddler, continuing to kiss him, letting the heat of love and lust fill his head, smiling as Edward groped behind him, reaching out to close the laptop, wanting nothing more than to just be with him, just for these moments, with no distractions.

Completely focused. 

Nothing else in the world mattered.


	28. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> Edward has been drinking coffee >.> ...I dunno what I was thinking...

Edward blinked forcefully, trying to halt the annoying twitch that had appeared in his eye. He felt sick, as if there was something in his stomach that wasn’t supposed to be.

“If you feed me I will live, but give me water and I die, what am I?” He asked loudly, his eyes flicking momentarily to Harvey, and indication that it was he Edward had asked.

Harvey sighed from the opposite sofa and looked up from the document he was holding, “I don’t know Edward, what?” He sounded annoyed, as well he should do; Edward hadn’t shut up with these confounded riddles since he sat down exactly one hour and 23 minutes ago.

He was jumpy, the coffee had affected him terribly; his voice had grown in pitch and speed, and his foot was twitching involuntarily.

“Fiiree,” Edward said with a smile, drawing out the word in a loud whisper, giving a slight chuckle and casting his eyes back to his computer.

“What can you catch but not throw?” Edward chimed again, letting out another small chuckle.

“A cold.” Harvey said shortly. God he wished Edward would shut up…

_I told you not to let him stay…_

“Harvey!” Edward said, clasping his hands together, “You got one! How did you know?”

Harvey blinked pointedly, “You’ve told that one 3 times.”

“Then it seems,” Edward smiled again, “That the Riddler has run out of riddles!” Edward closed his laptop and got to his feet, “I want more coffee, do you want more coffee? I like coffee but it makes me feel sick. It’s good for your brain though! It helps you think better.”

Edward walked briskly from the room, Harvey’s eye’s followed him, “Edward,” he said loudly, trying to hide the hint of anger in his voice; he was trying to do some research, and Edward had done nothing but talk.

Edward’s head appeared round the corner of the door, “Yes, Harv, darling?”

Harvey narrowed his eyes, “Don’t have any more coffee… and don’t call me darling.”

The small man laughed gently, “But ‘darling’ is such a lovely word, it just rolls off the tongue… And who said anything about coffee? Coffee’s disgusting, it makes me feel sick. I’ve just got the most amazing idea for an upgrade for my interactive holograms. You’ve seen my holograms, right? There’s that massive one on Jacobs street which is of just _my face_.”

Harvey suppressed a smile at the tone of voice Edward had used. “Yes, I’ve seen that one.”

“…You could never do anything like that. But you know how it flickers when the loop repeats?”

“Yes?”

Edward smiled widely, “I’ve figured out how to fix it, I can’t believe I was so dense, it was right under my damn nose.” He chuckled, running his hand through his messy hair, “Is it ok if I do some work in here?”

Harvey shrugged, his eyes falling back to his work, anything to shut that boy up… “Yeah sure, just keep it clean.”

Edward nodded happily, waving his hand dismissively, “They’ll just be sketches, it’ll be fine.”

Edward scampered from the room and returned a few seconds later with a wad of paper and a box of coloured pens.

“Oooh Harv, you’re gunna love this it’s gunna be soo good. Oh! I know!” He pulled a pen from its box and began writing notes, “I’m gunna design a whole new one to go over that horrible Wayne statue in the park.”

“What?” Harvey asked, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t do that,” he said, his tone almost threatening. He’d always felt attached to that statue; it was the last civil cause he’d supported before he’d become Twoface, like his last link to his old life.

He missed it.

_This is better._

No, it’s not.

_It will be._

Edward looked down, blinking in confusion, at the pieces of paper, “B-but you just said I could draw in here.”

“Don’t deface my statue,” Harvey said with a deep growl.

“Maybe I’ll two-face it,” Edward said with a chuckle; wordplay was fun.

Harvey sighed and looked up at the clock, “Ya’ know what. I’m going to go to bed, it’s late.”

“Oh. Ok. I’ll see you in the morning Twofy.” Edward said, grinning at the other man as he got to his feet, taking his document and walking from the room.

“I’ll try to be quiet I promise!” the small man said loudly.

Harvey frowned to himself; he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, was he…? 


	29. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a lot longer to write this than it should have due to my silly and demanding boyfriend...

Edward’s head flicked round, peering over the sofa as he heard the front door open. “Did you get it?!” Edward yelled, his tone a mixture of annoyed and excited.

“Yes, Edward,” Harvey yelled from the entrance hall, the wide smile on his face obvious in his voice “I got… solder, batteries, a Teflon-sheet annnnd,” He stuck his head around the corner of the door to the living room, his arm outstretched to provide Edward with his present.

“Butterscotch!” Edward yelled, his eyes widening at the sight of the box.

He got to his feet ripping the box from Harvey’s hand and scurrying into the kitchen.

They’d not had any ice-cream for the past couple of days, they’d eaten it all when they’d stayed up all night talking. Harvey had been too busy to buy more, and Edward, still, had no money.

Harvey watched Edward place the box on the counter, and grab a cone from the cupboard.

He spooned a large amount of the beige substance into the cone.

“Do I not get a thank you?” Harvey asked as he sat at the kitchen table, his arms crossed, sneering playfully.

Edward smirked back, “Isn’t my smile enough, darlin'?”

Harvey narrowed his eyes, the smile growing on his face, “You’re so big headed…”

Edward lifted the poorly formed ice-cream to his mouth and ran his tongue across the slick toffee coloured mess.

Harvey quickly grew quiet, watching as Edward licked at the already half-melted soft-scoop ice-cream. Edward began humming gently, sucking up the little strings of gloop that were rapidly dribbling down his fingers.

An almost-whimper started to build in Harvey’s throat as Edward’s tongue dragged up and down the cone, collecting the droplets of slime.

The voice in his head swore.

“Oh god, mess…” Edward said, he began attacking the ice-cream with his tongue, sucking at the food in his hand, cleaning it into that perfect, typical, ice-cream shape that one might find in an advert.

Edward was letting out tiny little grunts and groans, lapping hungrily at the tasty, and now perfectly shaped, slop. Harvey could feel his face growing red as he watched the droplets of thick liquid disappear down Edward’s throat.

Edward’s eyes darted from the object in his hand, the current object of his affection, to Harvey, the secret object of his affection: The man’s cheeks had gone red, and his breathing shallow. Edward had seen that look before, but not on Harvey’s face.

He took a long sucked lick of the ice-cream, humming lightly and licking his lips, letting a short breath out that made his chest judder a little.

He held back a smile as he saw the corner of Harvey’s mouth twitch involuntarily, and the man’s eyes flick away for a second, cautiously moving back to Edward as the smaller man repeated the action.

“Harvey,” Edward said tentatively as he licked again at the ice-cream, feeling his ego swelling in his chest, “This tastes _sooo good_ … Are you sure you don’t want some?”

Harvey swallowed hard, he knew Edward had noticed the steam accumulating on his burned face. His throat had turned painfully dry painfully quickly, but he did his best to choke out the words “No, I’m fine.”

Edward smiled as he walked back across the kitchen, towards the door. “Yeah, you are.” He said with a chuckle, holding a hand out to ruffle Harvey’s hair as he passed.

“Do you want to come and watch ‘heads or tails’ with me, or, just sit there watching me eat this?” The younger man asked playfully as he stepped out the door, making a tiny hand gesture to instruct Harvey to follow him.

Harvey let out a small, dispirited sigh once Edward had walked from the room. He may have to flip for it…


	30. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy with this.  
> ('Bandit, for those who don't know, means 'arse-bandit', which is a homophobic slur- I was told it was English, but I dunno, so I'm putting it here anyway)  
> This happens a couple of days before Edward get's beaten up - and kinda explains why he was beaten up...

Harvey could hear odd noises coming from the opposite side of the door; he’d been in the bath for over half an hour, maybe he should get out, maybe the guy next door wanted to use the toilet.

After what he’d said to Edward, that arsehole kinda deserved to wait…

Maybe he’d spontaneously combust or something…

We can only hope.

_We could set fire to him?_

No!

There was a loud rap at the door, followed by the uneven growl of the man next door, “Oi!” he yelled loudly. Harvey could tell from his voice that the man had a cigarette in his mouth, “That ‘bandit mate of yours is makin’ a fucking racket. Shut him the fuck up or I will!”

Harvey let out a deep growl and raised himself from the water, not bothering to shake the water or soap-foam from him. He took a long stride to the door and flung it open, the man was no longer there.

He turned and banged loudly on the door, “If you dare touch Edward I will kill you! You hear me?”

He stood for a second, fuming and naked, waiting for a reply. He didn’t get one.

Edward was being rather loud though, laughing at something.

It was nice to hear him laughing again.

This was an unfocused guffaw though, not his usual, gentle chortle.

Harvey opened the door to their one-roomed apartment, and a small, angst filled sigh escaped his lips.

Edward was laying on the floor, his shirt folded under his head like a pillow, and a ¼ filled bottle of whiskey in his hand.

When had he broken into that? It was the one Harvey had bought him for his birthday, he’d not touched it, it had sat in the cupboard gathering dust.

Edward rolled over to face Harvey, a large grin on his face, “Harveeey, where’ve you been, my darling sunshine? My poor little self has missed you.”

Harvey closed the door behind him, staring down as the man rolled to his feet. Edward looked up at him still giggling, “I can see right up your skirt.”

“I’m not wearing a skirt.” Harvey said, a tiny smile painting itself on his lips, not sure if he should find this funny or depressing.

“Bonjour, Monsieur Mouse…” Edward grinned, reaching a shaking hand upwards to grope at Harvey.

Harvey smiled taking a step backwards, “Mouse? I don’t think he’d be too happy to hear you calling him that.”

“I want to write my name on him…” Edward said, blinking unevenly, his frame shuddering with a chuckle.

Harvey smiled, still trying to evade Edward’s drunken hands, “Why?”

Edward laughed again, his hands pulling back to his own self, pawing at himself clumsily over his trousers, “Because then… you’d have a package with my name on it.”

Harvey tittered gently, ok, that one was funny. “No, Edward. Maybe we should get you to bed.”

Edward held out his arms to wrap them around the larger man’s neck as Harvey bent down to pick up his boyfriend. “Well… Then… Can I write yours on mine…?”

Harvey’s smile dropped a little as he walked with Edward to the bed, “The problem with that is that I do not _take_ your ‘package’.”

“Oh yeah…” Edward said, the smile falling from him and reappearing a second later as he said “We should try that one night though… Tu aimerais, it feels _great…_ ”

Edward’s head flopped slightly as Harvey lay him on the bed, “Pleeeaaassseee. I’ve never got to before…”

Harvey sat on the bed next to the smaller man who was now rolling around, trying to find a comfortable spot. “Really? Never…?”

“Hélas… No one’s ever let me. Je voudrais essayer de. Please…” Edward said with a sleepy smile, his eyes beginning to flutter closed.

Harvey sighed, one eyebrow raised slightly, “You, technically, are still a virgin…”

Edward frowned, “…Yeah… I suppose so. Cute right?”

Harvey leaned in to place a small kiss on Edward’s forehead, “Very cute. Saving yourself for me, are you?”

Edward let out a small titter, giving Harvey a small kiss in return, “’Waiting for you my whoooollee life…”

“Yes, well, I’m worth the wait.” Harvey gave Edward another small kiss, “Now try and sleep.”

Harvey sat with the small man and waited for him to fall asleep… ‘My whole life’…

He smiled as he lay down in bed next to the man, the love of his life.


	31. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gorsh! Oh gorsh! So awkward! So difficult to write!  
> I think I may have partially ruined my ship D:  
> The next bit will be soooo much worse, it might take me a short while...

“’Member… when I got drunk… last night.” Edward said, sounding suddenly tentative as he stuck his hand under the water stream that was coming from the tap.

Harvey nodded, joining Edward’s side and washing the blood from his hands, enjoying the tingle of pain in his knuckles.

_The warrior’s triumphant return…_

Harvey smiled to himself. “Yeah I remember.”

Edward’s line of sight fell to the floor, “Uh, no actually, never mind,” he said, his tone suddenly a little deeper, thinking to himself ‘No, it’s stupid, he’d never agree…’

The larger man gave Edward a slight nudge with his hip, “Go on, what?”

Edward found himself having to force the words from him, “I-I said that I have never…”

Harvey smiled gently, knowing what was coming, “Yeah…”

_Oh no… Not this again…_

“I-I wasn’t…. I really haven’t done it…” Edward shifted uncomfortably, feeling his face flush. He took a breath, feeling the back of his throat start to contract. “I mean, that wasn’t just drunken rambling, well, it _was_ , but I mean…”

Harvey held back a chuckle, “I say again; technically you’re a virgin.”

Edward blushed; it was a fact he felt honestly ashamed of, but he had always been with men who would never, in a million years, let him… It’s not that he hadn’t wanted to, he had, he did want to try, even if it were just once.

“Would it be ok i-if I continued that conversation, now that I’m sober.”

_Say no…_

Harvey took a short step backwards, flopping onto the sofa, a small but confident smile dancing on him. “If you want.” If it meant enough for him to bring the subject up again, it must be something the smaller man felt was important.

Edward took a deep breath, gathering himself, trying to plan out the sentence in his head. “It’s not like I’ve not had sex with other men, it’s just that none of them have been ok with me being on top.”

“Why?” Harvey asked, he seemed calmer over the subject than Edward had thought he would be.

Edward shrugged, feeling his pulse start to steady due to Harvey’s calm manor. “…I don’t think I really trusted them enough to ask…”

“But you trust me?” Harvey said happily, his smile growing with pride.

Edward nodded reluctantly, taking more deep breaths, talking reluctantly, “When I said I-I’d been waiting for you… I mean, everyone else I’ve been with, it’s been _taken_ from me. You’re the only person I would give it to.”

Harvey did not like the tone in which Edward had said ‘taken’, “What do you mean ‘taken’? What happened?”

“ _No,_ I don’t mean like that. I mean that… they’ve always kind of, done what they wanted with me…. They never really did anything for me, or let me do what I want…” Harvey could hear a slight tension growing in Edward’s voice, Edward had approached the subject before, when he was with Jon, and he’d been demeaned and mocked for the idea.

“But I mean… You gave me a blowjob. I wanted you, and you gave me a blowjob.”

“Yeah, so?” Harvey said with a disbelieving shine to his smile, he was finding Edward’s uncertainty a little amusing. “I wanted you to be happy, Eddie.”

“Yeah but no one has ever given me a blowjob before!” Edward almost shouted, seeming suddenly agitated.

“…Really?” Harvey said, his small smile suddenly turning sly, “…Did you like it?” he rose to his feet and took Edward’s hand, pulling the smaller man towards him.

Edward became quiet once again, a deep red appearing on his face as he gave a small nod. “…Have you ever, uh…” he squeezed his eyes shut as he talked, he couldn’t help feeling embarrassed over the subject.

Harvey gave a slight nod, “A couple of times.”

“Really?”

Harvey gave a slightly more assured nod. “In college, when I was drunk… Everyone experiments in college, right?”

Edward nodded, shifting again on his feet, beginning to feel a little anxious, he probably wouldn’t feel so bad if he was Harvey’s first as well, but… “…What if I’m not good…?” he said quietly, letting his neurosis get the better of him…

Harvey chuckled, leaning in for a soft kiss, pulling Edward’s chin up to meet his, “I’ll tell you what to do.”

Edward kissed him back, an anxious, excited feeling growing in him, “Really? You mean it…?”

Harvey nodded and kissed him passionately, humming happily, causing Edward’s face to grow hot, “…I mean it… If you want…”

Edward let out a slight titter. This was really happening? Harvey was going to let him?

No, it was more than that. Harvey wanted him to. Harvey wanted him to because Harvey wanted him to be happy, to have what he wanted.

Edward wanted nothing more than to be with Harvey.


	32. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this didn't turn out as badly as I thought it would, I actually had fun xD

Harvey pulled Edward gently by the arm, leading him to the bed. “You’re sure you want to?”

Edward nodded, a nervous smile spreading on his face, the sweat of anticipation starting to grow on him.

Harvey sat on the soft covers, pulling Edward on after him.

They began to kiss, deep and passionate. Edward could feel Harvey smiling as their mouths meshed. The man’s smile was twitching; Twoface was mad...

Harvey was doing his best to ignore the screams of anger in his mind from his other half, sliding a hand under Edward’s shirt and slipping it over the smaller man’s head, breaking their kiss for as short of a time as possible as the clothes on their top half were removed. Harvey undid his own buttons and pulled off his tie, not wanting to bother Edward with the anguish he always suffered at those fiddly objects.

The trousers and boxers were quickly discarded, thrown lazily onto the floor. Harvey leant back on the bed, nuzzling at Edward as the smaller man found his place between Harvey’s legs.

“Ok…” Edward said thoughtfully into Harvey’s mouth. Edward’s hand slipped down to his own member, stroking himself gently in an effort to bring himself to his full length.

Harvey hummed, bringing Edward closer to him, letting his own hand drop to help Edward’s movements, “Want help..?” he grumbled gently as his large hand wrapped itself around Edward.

Edward let out a loud growl of pleasure, nodding gently, the smile on him face growing large, he leant over the larger man, pressing him gently into the bed, trying to find what he thought would be the best position to start from.

“Eddie…” Harvey said, his tone a little more serious now, he put his hands to Edward’s hips, “On your knees, try to stay upright,” he said as he gave Edward a final kiss, and gently pushed him up.

Edward nodded, following Harvey’s instructions, “Ok,” he said again, still smiling widely.

He’d done this position before with Harvey, with him in the receiving position of course, it had felt fantastic, it would be an awesome thing to have a comparison.

Harvey rocked himself upwards gently, levering himself with his heels. Edward pressed against him gently, Harvey smiled widely, “Edward,” he said gently.

“Hmm?” Edward replied, looking down at the scene in front of him; seeing Harvey beneath him in such a position.

“You’re forgetting something…” the larger man said, a quick smirk appearing on his face.

“What?” Edward grinned. His eyes suddenly widened, “Oh! Crap, yeah. Butterscotch.” Harvey nodded, still smirking, and passed him the little pot of flavoured lube. “That would have been… uncomfortable.”

Harvey chuckled lightly, watching as Edward smear a large amount of the toffee coloured paste onto himself, “On you as well?”

Harvey nodded, bringing his hand down to play with himself. Edward felt a shock of pleasure flow through his mind as he watched Harvey touching himself. The smaller man slicked a small amount of lube onto his fingers, and lowered his hand to Harvey’s entrance, rubbing around his hole, his fingers slowly delving into his boyfriend, loud moans erupting from Harvey’s throat as Edward began thrusting his fingers into him.

“Good?” Edward asked, the smile of pleasure wide on his face as Harvey started squirming at his touch.

Harvey nodded, groping at himself with one hand, the other pawing at Edward’s hips, “Yes.”

Edward shifted slightly, straightening himself a little, “Shall I…?”

“Yes,” Harvey said again, his voice filled with a soft breathy tone, “Slowly push it, don’t thrust.”

Edward nodded, biting his lips as he angled himself to fill the space his fingers had left.

He began to push into the larger men, the tight ring slowly relenting to him, “Oh wow…” he said as the orifice gulped at him, pulling him in.

“Slow,” Harvey said, squeezing his eyes shut as Edward slipped a little, jabbing in accidently.

Edward quickly pulled back, “Sorry, sorry, uh, like this?” he tried to correct himself.

“Don’t pull back, just go slowly.”

Edward nodded, his breath juddering as Harvey’s hole squeezed at him delightfully, he pushed slowly, until he was half way in.

He felt himself push against something, a little rough spot, Harvey suddenly dug his nails into the smaller man’s hips, letting out a loud groan.

Edward’s face lit up with a smile, “Oh? Is that good..?”

Harvey’s breathing shuddered as he nodded, “Now thrust.”

The smaller man nodded again, beginning to bring himself in and out of his boyfriend, his head filling with fuzzy pleasure. Harvey was pawing at Edward’s hips, trying to pull him further in, “Deeper.” Harvey commanded, Edward complied, shoving himself deep into Harvey, the man’s face contorting in glee.

Edward pushed and pulled inside the other man, long, deep, hard thrusts. Letting himself swear in ecstasy as they continued this dance.

Harvey rocked himself fiercely, aiding Edward’s thrusts, making the smaller man slap against him. Edward gazed down at Harvey, this was amazing; he was _inside_ Harvey, and he was good, he was making Harvey squirm and moan and writhe in pleasure beneath him.

“I’m inside you…” Edward said, pointing out the obvious.

Harvey nodded, thrusting himself harder onto Edward’s length.

“Does it feel good?” Edward asked, looking down and watching the purple tinted image of himself slide in and out of his partner.

Harvey moved his hand fast on his own member; he was already close, it’d been so long and he’d forgotten how good it felt to be pleasured like this. Edward fit into him flawlessly, filling him and touching him perfectly. “Yes, Eddie, yes… Faster.”

Edward could feel a spring of joy tensing in his stomach, growing close to his edge as he drilled into the other man, pounding hard and fast into him, “Are you gunna cum?” he asked as he felt himself starting to tip.

“Yes!” Harvey shouted, feeling pangs inside of him as he began to let himself go, strings of white shooting from him, landing in puddles on his stomach.

The large man’s insides forced themselves down around Edward, the smaller man’s eyes shot open “Oh fuck, Harvey!” he shouted as Harvey’s muscles pulled at him, sucking Edward’s orgasm from him, making Edward groan loudly, his head tipping forward as his body convulsed.

Edward pulled himself from his boyfriend, the muscles in his legs burning, he let himself flop onto Harvey’s chest, feeling the sweat and cum of the other man soak against his skin.

“Good?” Harvey asked, straightening his legs on the bed, bringing his arm up to wrap it around the smaller man.

Edward nodded forcefully, lifting his head to look Harvey in the eyes, “Is Twoface mad?”

Harvey smiled and nodded, “He keeps telling me to kill you.”

Edward smiled, “Oh. Don’t do.”

“I wouldn’t. I love you,” Harvey said, lifting his hand to Edward’s face, running a finger along the man’s perfect jawline.

“Love you too… both of you.”


	33. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a bit short, but GAH it's good!

Edward opened his eyes, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep…

His eyes brushed across the room, searching for Harvey.

He was sitting hunched in his chair, holding something in his hand.

The larger man seemed to be talking to himself. Though with Harvey, when he talked to himself he did actually talk _to himself_.

“You let him defile us.” Twoface growled, sounding angry.

“He needed me…” Harvey responded, a deep frown set on his face.

Twoface rolled his eyes, “That shit again?”

“He’s been so upset about Jon…” Harvey said, his eyes transfixed on the thing he was holding, whatever that thing was.

Twoface scuffed his foot on the floor angrily, “Liar…”

“This doesn’t mean he is lying.” Harvey said, sounding disparaged, tears starting to appear in his eye

“Then why does he still have it?!” Twoface almost shouted, blinking Harvey’s tears from his eyes

“I… I don’t know…” Harvey said, more tears coming to him.

Twoface sighed, “For fuck’s sake… don’t cry…”

“I-If he’s just using me…”

Edward finally lifted his head, “…Harvey…?”

Harvey wiped his eyes, erasing the tears on his face, “Oh, Edward, you’re up. Hi.”

Edward swung his legs over the side of the bed, “Yeah, I’m up, what are you talking about?”

“I found this, well… Twoface found this.” He held out the small piece of paper.

Edward got to his feet and stumbled the few steps towards Harvey, his eyes widened when he saw the image printed on the gloss: Himself kissing Jon on the cheek, the other man laughing with embarrassment.

“D-Do you still love him…?” Harvey asked as Edward took the picture from him.

“Harvey, where did you get this?” Edward said, unable to stop anger swelling inside him.

Harvey stood, bringing himself to his full height, “Edward! Do you still love him?!”

Edward felt a sudden surge of anger flow through him, he swiftly sent his hand out, Harvey felt a sting of pain against his cheek.

_Did he just slap you?_

“Did you ju-“

“Shut up Harvey!” Edward shouted, “How dare you even think that!”

Harvey blinked, still stunned with disbelief, he didn’t reply.

“I love you Harvey! I didn’t think I would ever have to tell you that, you idiot!” Edward screamed at the top of his lungs, a deep frown on his face.

Harvey’s head suddenly filled with Twoface’s laughter.

_He called you an idiot? Edward Nigma just called you an idiot!_

Harvey let a smile spread gingerly across his face, he looked down at the man whose face was covered with a sad frown. “Edward, I love you.” He pulled the smaller man into a reluctant hug, “I love you so much.”

Edward shuddered in his arms, tears beginning to fall from him, “I-I can’t b-believe you think I’d use you… I love you more t-than anything.”

Harvey squeezed the smaller man tightly, “I love you, I’m sorry. It was Twoface, he made me think that…”

“W-Well Twoface is an idiot too, I’d slap him if I could.” Edward said as he buried his face into Harvey’s chest, inhaling the other man’s sent.


	34. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x))  
> I wasn't sure how to finish this bit...

Edward looked down at his watch and sighed, it wasn’t even midday yet…

He was so damn bored.

He’d already given instructions to his men to spray paint a question mark on the Gotham city bank, he’d have to wait for nightfall before anything came of that though…

He was just browsing tumblr now… What a waste of time…

If Harvey were here he wouldn’t feel so bored, he was sure of it.

“Damn it…” he whispered, running his hand through his hair. He hadn’t bothered to brush it today, or get dressed, or… anything.

Harvey had gone before Edward had even woken up. Edward had practically jumped out of bed that morning, hoping he’d be able to see Harvey off, but no.

And instantly his good mood had flattened, he tottered around the house and cleaned a little, his head flicking back to the door every time he heard a noise. He knew it wouldn’t be Harvey though; Harvey never came home early.

God, what the hell was wrong with him…?

He couldn’t stop thinking about him, every other thought was about him. He felt so elated whenever he thought of him.

The sight of his face made him smile, made his heart skip in his throat.

It was infuriating.

He was pulled with a jump from his thoughts as the phone let off a loud ring. He read the caller ID; Harvey. And there it was again, that little rise of happiness in him.

Damn it, stop.

He pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear, cursing himself as he felt his pulse quicken.

“Edward?” Harvey’s voice echoed down the phone, the noise ebbing delightfully through Edward’s body, bringing a bright smile to his face.

He leant back on his chair, “H-Hi Harv. What’s up?”

‘What’s up’? Did he seriously just say ‘What’s up’?

“Uh, nothing…? I was just wondering if I you wanted me to pick some stuff up from the shop on my way home? I need to get some new folders for work so…?”

Edward paused for a second. He didn’t really need anything, but Harvey had gone to the trouble of calling him to ask if he needed something.

There had to be something he needed.

He could make something? One of his little Riddler statues?

“…Edward?” Harvey asked tentatively.

Edward smiled at the sound of Harvey saying his name.

“Uh, could you get me some solder, some batteries, and a Teflon sheet.”

Harvey gave a small hum of happiness, “Anything else…?”

“Oh!” Edward suddenly shouted, “Butterscotch! Get butterscotch! I _may_ have eaten the last of it last night. So we need more.”

“’May have'…? I bought 3 tubs of it on Tuesday.” Harvey smirked.

“…Fine, yes, I ate it all! I had a bad night and I ate all of it. God I feel so fat!” he peered down at his belly, it seemed a little bigger than yesterday, or maybe that was just his mind playing tricks.

Harvey scoffed, making the phone buzz with static, “Edward you look fine.”

Edward furrowed his brow, “You can’t even see me!”

“You always look fine, you worry too much.”

The blush on Edward’s cheeks grew darker, was Harvey goading him? It felt like he was.

“I’ll buy some more, but don’t eat it so fast this time, I’m not made of money, nor ice-cream.”

Edward sighed, giving a small smile down the phone, “I can’t promise anything.”

Harvey chuckled, “I’ll see you later, Edward…”

“Bye…” Edward said, a tiny smile shining on his face.

His heart jolted slightly as Harvey hung up, suddenly he felt like crying.

Why?

This made no sense.

He’d wanted to talk to Harvey more, even though he had nothing noteworthy to say.

Harvey wasn’t helping; he constantly toyed with him, pretending to flirt.

He was such an arse.

What if he wasn’t pretending…?

What if he actually liked him?

No, no he would have done something more substantial.

Damn it, stop!

…Harvey was so infuriating…

But, he was so good looking… and kind… and…

Edward slammed his fist onto the sofa.

Why did he feel this way, it wasn’t fair!

He wished he knew if Harvey felt the same way.

If he did then that was fine, if he didn’t then that was fine too.

He just hated not knowing.


	35. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :33  
> Uber-dense Harvey <3
> 
> Hi ~[invader-efh](http://invader-efh.deviantart.com) thankyou for faving this x))  
> You'll like the next one, it's funny ^^

Harvey glanced over at Edward; the smaller man lounging on the opposing sofa, the laptop sitting on his crotch.

He shouldn’t hold it like that, it’s bad for him…

Harvey smiled to himself, he was beginning to like Edward; someone who would put up with him, the mess that was him, without having to be paid.

It was nice to have a friend, to have someone who wanted to be his friend.

_Yeah, ‘friend’…_

He is my friend.

_He’s seen us with our shirt off._

So what?

_No one sees us with our shirt off and wants to just be friends._

Because of the scars? I don’t think he minded that much, he’s not acting any different.

_… I cannot believe I share this body with you…_

Edward’s eyes had drifted from the laptop, and now rested on Harvey’s face. “What’cha thinking?” he asked, as cutely as he could muster.

Harvey shrugged, “Twoface thinks you’re scared of us.”

_You are an idiot…_

Edward chuckled, a slight blush coming to his cheeks, “What? Nah, you’re as cute as a kitten.”

Harvey scoffed lightly; cute? Pfft…

“Question…” Edward started, “If you were to get married then would Twoface have to say ‘I do’ as well? Would he have to sign the thing too?”

Edward had been doing this a lot recently; asking odd and seemingly random questions when he could think of nothing else to say.

Harvey shook his head, “I don’t think so. It’s not really something I’ve thought of, Twoface seems to like the people I go for… I don’t really see myself getting married anyway.”

Edward cocked his head, “Really?... I wanted to get married. When I was younger. When I was 5 I decided I wanted to.”

“I was engaged, only about three weeks before the wedding, she left me. I decided then that I didn’t want to get married,” Harvey explained, his eyes glazed slightly as he remembered.

Edward furrowed his brow, turning onto his side so he was facing Harvey directly, “What happened? Why did she leave?”

Harvey was frowning deeply now, starting to grow angry at the memories, “I had my accident, it was too much for her. She couldn’t stand being with someone this _hideous._ ”

“Oi,” Edward said sharply, “You are not hideous, you are amazing. She’s a horrendous bitch for not staying with you.”

He paused for a second, pondering if it would be wise to say next sentence that had come to him, he swallowed and said it anyway, “I would’a stayed with you.”

Harvey chuckled, “Yeah, sure..”

Edward picked up one of the cushions from the sofa and chucked it at the larger man, “I would, you’re gorgeous. I’d feel privileged to be with you. And coming from me, that means something.”

_He’s so big headed, we should hit him.._

Harvey lobbed the cushion back towards Edward, “Don’t be so big headed.”

“It’s part of my charm,” Edward said with a chuckle, placing the cushion neatly on the sofa, “Don’t pretend you don’t love it.”

Harvey smiled, turning his eyes back to the TV, “Twoface hates it…”

“Yeah but you don’t.”

Harvey scoffed again, “…No.”


	36. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor boys </3

Edward entered their new ‘apartment’, following Harvey, both dragging heavy bags, having just dragged said heavy bags up 4 flights of stairs Edward was, understandably, exhausted, and irked, and… just generally feeling, what was the word?... Demoralised.

How could Jon do that…? Chase them from their home like that. It was downright underhanded.

“So fucking rude…” Edward mumbled to himself, his eyes at his feet.

Harvey dropped his bags at the sight of their accommodation, “Edward,” He said in a tone of concern, “Don’t look up.”

Edward swallowed hard, what was it? What was wrong? Was Jon here? Had he followed them? Slowly he lifted his eyes.

“Oh god.” Edward said, suddenly feeling sick, “This place looks horrendous…” He looked around the room, and squirmed “Oh god, Harvey, there are used condoms on the floor, Harvey! Ew!”

Harvey couldn’t help letting out a small chuckle.

“Why, Harvey? Why are there condoms on the floor?” Edward squealed, shuffling on the spot.

“Penguin must hate me…” Harvey grumbled, he knew how much this would be killing Edward, he knew how much the smaller man hated mess of any kind, this would be too much. “Well I did say not to look…”

“Harvey it is everywhere. How is this even possible? How can there be this much mess…?”

“Orgy?” Harvey said with a smile.

Edward’s face contorted with angst, “Harvey, Harvey, please get rid of them.”

Harvey nodded, “Ok…” he glanced around the room. The place was tiny; one small-ish room with everything packed in; a tiny kitchen area, a small sofa, a table, and a double bed.

Everything thing was covered in muck and dust and he didn’t even want to know what that brown stain in the corner was, he could only hope Edward was too focused on the condoms to notice it.

He found the broom, and began to drag it across the floor.

The phone on the counter began to ring.

“Oh god, Harvey…”

“You’re closer.”

“Yeah by three inches!”

“It’s two steps!”

Edward squealed unhappily, and began to move towards the ringing phone, repeatedly whispering ‘oh god, oh god, oh god’.

He tried his hardest to not tread on the splayed out mess that was over the floor, but the slick mess was everywhere, really, everywhere.

“Harvey I think I got some on me, please say I didn’t step on some, oh god my poor shoes,” he whimpered as he reached the phone, a small knot tying in his stomach.

He picked up the phone, his voice juddering slightly as he held it to his ear – about an inch from his ear, he didn’t want it touching him.

“Mr Dent, Mr Nigma.” Ozwald’s voice sneered down the phone.

“Mr Nigma…” Edward said in correction. “Hello Penguin, listen… this room-“

“Oh! You like it? It’s one of the _best_ I could spare. Just calling to ask you to not touch that stain in the corner; there was an incident and the forensics team haven’t quite finished with it yet…”

Edward dropped the phone, leaving Penguin cackling over the device, “Someone has died in this room! Oh shit, Harvey I-I-“

Harvey strode across the room, pulling Edward to him with one hand and picking up the phone with the other, “Ozwald!”

“I’m kidding Mr Dent, it’s only shit,” Penguin snarled mockingly.

Harvey frowned into the phone, “That’s not much of an improvement…”

“Oh it’s so awful…” Edward said, pushing his head into Harvey’s chest, seeking comfort in his warmth.

Harvey hung up the phone, focusing on his boyfriend, “Eddie…”

Edward squirmed uncomfortably, “I can’t believe we have to live here… the other house was so nice, why do we have to live here…”

“We needed somewhere that Jon wouldn’t think to look. This is the safest place to be.” Harvey said, trying to sound comforting.

Edward pressed against him more so, “Yeah, safe, who knows what kinda diseases I’ll get here…”

“We’ll clean up, it’ll be fine, we have cleaning stuff, we could make it fun?” Harvey offered as a suggestion.

A small smile spread on Edward’s face, maybe some good could come of this, “…Well… not to make a point of anything, but… I do believe I own a maids outfit…”

Harvey chuckled, “That sounds like a good start.”

“Clean the condoms first though, please…?”


	37. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a part of the story that not many people know of x))

Harvey looked through the small window of his office door, watching Edward as the man worked. He looked like such a nerd, he was wearing one of those little magnifying attachments on his glasses that made one of his eyes appear 5 times bigger than the other, he was holding a precision soldering iron, doing something with a tiny circuit.

The young man suddenly threw his head back in a laugh, one of the other men in the room must have said something amusing.

He’d not looked so happy in months.

_He looks nice when he’s happy…_

Harvey smiled.

So handsome…

Harvey got to his feet and opened his door.

“-Yeah, and once you’ve done that can you get me some more polysilicon?” Edward said with a gentle chuckle.

“Mr Nigma…” Harvey said gently, Edward’s bright green-lined eyes flicked over to his boyfriend, his smile so wide that his teeth showed and his nose crinkled slightly.

“Yes Harvey? Uh Mr Dent, sorry,” Edward said, his mood lightening his tone.

“Could you come into my office? I need to see you for a minute.” Harvey said, his face almost blank, though the shadow of a smile still danced on it.

Edward nodded, quickly removing the attachment on his glasses.

He walked into the large office, noting that one of the other men rolled his eyes as he passed.

Edward tried to keep the smile from his face, was he about to have at-work-sex? He’d not had at-work-sex before. This would be so brilliant.

Harvey closed the door as Edward entered the room, turning from him to close the blinds.

Edward leant against the large wooden desk, “What did you want to talk to me about, sir…?” he said, smiling widely, trying to sound sexy.

Harvey gave a huffed chuckle, “I was wondering if you’d like to have a bit of fun.”

Edward’s smile widened, he let out a small and gentle hum of approval.

_Let me do it._

I’m not letting you use him for sex.

_I won’t, I don’t just want sex, I want him…_

I said no.

_You have no say. At home you may be dominant but while we’re in this building I have the power._

“T-Twofa…” he whispered, the words struggling in his throat.

Harvey could feel himself losing the feeling of his body, he could only watch as his hands started to move independently. Twoface had taken control.

_No!_ He tried to shout, but the words simply rang in his head, noiselessly.

“Edward.” Twoface growled, turning to face the smaller man.

Edward’s face grew immediately red, Harvey’s voice was different; there was such a lustful tone to it, primal and animalistic: There was only one thing he wanted at that moment, and that thing was Edward.

The larger man was suddenly at his side, hands around Edward’s hips, his lips forced down on Edward’s own.

_Stop it._ Harvey pled to his other half.

Twoface didn’t listen, plunging his tongue into Edward’s mouth, making the smaller man moan gently as he reciprocated the action.

_Edward, it’s not me…_

Edward lifted his hands and began running his fingers through Twoface’s hair.

Twoface’s hand dropped and swiftly unzipped Edward’s fly, his hand pushing itself under the man’s boxers, groping at him frantically.

Edward groaned loudly as Harvey’s hand wrapped itself around him, pumping him quickly, “Oh…Harvey…” he said, smiling into their kiss.

Twoface tugged down Edward’s trousers, the smaller man wiggling gently until one leg was free of clothing, the other trouser leg hanging onto his shoe by an inch.

Edward let out a small squeak as Harvey hoisted him up, pressing him against the wall.

The smaller man lowered his hand, taking Harvey’s length and beginning to pull gently at it.

Harvey heard himself groan with undeserved pleasure as Edward tugged at his body, beginning to slick him with spit, preparing him for this stolen pleasure.

_Twoface stop it now!_ He screamed, receiving no reply.

Edward looked up at him, excited and happy, and _hungry_ for him.

But it wasn’t him.

_Stop Edward, please, it’s not me…_

Twoface lifted Edward high on the wall, prodding into the smaller man with his finger, quickly finding his prostate, making Edward moan with pleasure.

The men’s lips met again and they kissed furiously, violently sucking at each other, humming and groaning into the opposing mouth, Edward running his hands through Twoface’s hair.

Edward’s eyes slipped shut as Harvey’s finger was removed, and replaced by Harvey’s pulsating length, pressing against him and beginning to infiltrate, slowly, slower than Harvey thought Twoface would willingly go.

Edward’s groans began to grow louder as Harvey’s tip bobbed into him. He wrapped his legs around the other man’s hips, anchoring himself into position, beginning to bounce himself gently up and down, his boyfriend bucking gently, pushing himself further in.

The smaller man let out a slight squall of ecstasy as Twoface finally reached his midpoint.

Twoface let out a hard growl, moving his hands to Edward’s chest, holding him at the base of his arms, digging his nails in to the pale skin as he pulled the slight-set man onto him, quicker than he should have.

Harvey whined to himself as he watched Edward’s eyes explode open, and the man let out a half-scream of elation _,_ Twoface beginning to force Edward back and forth along his length, revelling in the slick squeeze of Edward’s insides on him, the sound of the other man’s pleasure-moans ringing through him, making him force Edward onto him harder and faster.

Edward gave a long, quiet, groan as Harvey pulled him from base to tip and back, the thrusts knocking his against the wall behind him, “Harvey, f-fuck, this feels so good…”

Harvey felt a slight shudder of indulgence run through his mind; watching his boyfriend being pleasured, hearing the gentle slap of skin against skin… there was something about seeing it, and not really being the one causing it…

Edward brought Harvey into another passionate kiss, nipping slightly as he kissed at the opposing man’s neck, both groaning and growling in ecstasy. He brought his hand to his own length and began stroking it quickly, moaning with pleasure as Twoface gripped his arms, marking Edward as his.

Twoface was now slamming Edward onto him, the smaller man wanted to scream, so loud it would make the walls shake, but the other workmen were only a few feet from the door. And he and Harvey had agreed that they shouldn’t find out…

He bit his lip to quell the noise building in the back of his throat. Not being able to talk, or scream, it was torture. It felt so good, he wanted to scream it.

Harvey watched as Edward’s face began to contort as he came to his edge, letting out a small juddering moan as threads of sticky white came from him, splashing onto his and Harvey’s shirts.

Harvey heard his voice growl out Edward’s name, and felt himself shudder as he let himself fall into his orgasm.

Twoface let out a final groan as Edward pulled himself from his boyfriend. Edward gave Twoface a small kiss, “I love you.”

Edward pulled his trousers back on, and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to straighten it out, “I should get back before the guys start to suspect.” He said with a wide smile as he walked from the room, giving Harvey a wink as he closed the door behind him.

Harvey fell into his office chair as he felt control return to him, he felt himself shaking with the glow of after-sex. He frowned and wiped Edward’s cum from his shirt, “…Oh Edward…” he said unhappily.

_What are you going to do?_

I’ll talk to him later.

_Why? You’ll just upset him again._

Shut up. I don’t want to hear a word from you…


	38. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> Now go to bed Pip!!

“Edward!” Harvey yelled happily as he entered their tiny apartment.

Edward’s head whipped round, smiling gently at his boyfriend, “Yes, Harv?”

He was still wearing his pyjamas, in the same spot on the sofa as he was when Harvey had left this morning, he didn’t seem to have eaten, or shaved, or slept.

He was depressed.

Harvey threw his umbrella into the stand by the door, running a hand through his windswept hair, “I have a proposition for you.”

The smaller man’s small smile turned into a smirk, “Of what nature…?” he asked with a slight growl.

Harvey narrowed his eyes slightly, “Not of _that_ nature…” he sighed, taking a seat at the table, “I realise how hard things have been for you lately, with you being unable to leave the house. All this Jon stuff.”

Edward nodded in understanding, a slight lump appearing at the back of his throat at the mention of the name.

“Well. My tech supervisor at work had a… misunderstanding with Twoface, and… well… the position of tech supervisor is now open.”

Harvey began to smile as Edward realised what he were saying, his eyes widening brightly, “It would only be once a week, so you wouldn’t be out of the house too often, and the tech lab is right by my office so I’d be able to keep an eye on you.”

Edward got to his feet and rushed to Harvey’s side, pulling the man into a long, stale tasting, kiss, “Oh god, Harvey this is perfect! Thank you so much. You’re sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.” Harvey replied with a chuckle, “I wouldn’t ask you if I wasn’t. You’re one of the biggest computer geeks I know-“

“Oi!”

“-and I’d be honoured to have you work with me.” Harvey smiled down at the smaller man.

Edward ran his hand through his hair, almost unable to believe what he’d been told, he chuckled lightly, “This is…wow… it’s been ages since I’ve actually been out to work. When would I start, if I were to accept your offer…?”

“It would start tomorrow. 9am sharp, we’d leave here at 8:15,” Harvey said, keeping his tone cool and professional.

Edward smiled widely, stepping back from Harvey, “Oh wow! Oh god, but I don’t know what I’m going to wear or anything!”

The smaller man jumped across the room, finding his way to the box that was filled with his clothing.

“Wear that dark green shirt, the one you have matching eye liner for.” Harvey suggested.

Edward nodded, “The forest one? Or emerald?”

“Uh…? Emerald?” Harvey said, slightly confused, “So you’re accepting the position?”

“Yes, yes of course… Oh damn I think the emerald one’s in the wash.”

Harvey shook his head gently, “Then wear the forest one.”

Edward sighed, “I suppose I’ll have to won’t I.” He pulled out the dark green shirt and smoothed it out.

Harvey watched him neatly fold the shirt, placing it on the sofa, then pull out some matching trousers, and a lighter green tie with a golden question mark sewn onto it. He placed the items neatly onto the chair, then looked up, smiling at Harvey, “Good?” he asked, looking for an opinion on the clothes he’d chosen.

Harvey nodded, smiling at his boyfriend as he poured through their boxes, trying to find his eyeliner.

“I was thinking though, Harv… It might be a good idea if we didn’t tell the people I work with that we’re a couple…?” Edward said quietly, as if he secretly thought it was a bad idea.

_We don’t want them to know we’re bent._

Harvey nodded, “Twoface feels the same.”

“Just coz, I don’t want to be picked on, I don’t know if I could handle that.” Edward said, still sounding nervous.

_I’d kill anyone that lays a hand on him._

“We wouldn’t let anything happen to you. We’d fire anyone who hurt you.” Harvey said reassuringly.

Edward frowned, “But then everyone would be too scared to talk to me!”

Harvey nodded, he could see Edward’s point. “Ok, we won’t tell them. But don't think that's going to stop me being sweet on ya'...”

Edward smiled widely, his face filling with glee, “This is going to be brilliant.”


	39. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY HELL I ACTUALLY GOT TO USE THE ZX81 LINE! *Is ecstatic* (though I'm not sure if any of you get it)

Edward walked with his workmate, up to the serving counter of the small café, nodding hello to his other co-workers as he passed their table; they already had their food and seemed to be enjoying it.

Edward looked at the array of sandwiches, cakes, biscuits, crisps and drinks, he picked three: a ham, cheese and tomato sandwich, a large chocolate chip cookie, and a bottle of oasis.

He chuckled as Al told a joke, and readied the $5 note he had in his pocket.

Al picked his own food and watched Edward struggle to get the note from his pocket. The waitress smiled and handed him a piece of paper, “Your receipt, sweetheart.”

Edward cocked his head, “But… I’ve not paid yet.” He asked, the note hanging limply between his fingers.

The woman smiled, “A ‘Mr Dent’ called a few minutes ago and pre-paid your order. Enjoy your meal.”

Edward looked down at the receipt, a bemused look on his face, at the top was scrawled ‘For my sunshine.’

Edward felt a deep blush fall over his face as he placed the receipt on his tray and pocketed the spare note.

The young man beside him coughed gently, wanting to pay for his food. Edward shuffled on the spot before stepping away, Al handed the woman some change and walked with the older man, leading him to the table with the other two men.

“’Ave some trouble there, Ed?” the oldest of the men asked as Edward took his seat.

Edward placed his food on the table and opened his pack of sandwiches, he shrugged in answer to the old man’s question.

“Lucky man’s got the boss paying for his lunch.” Al said with a smile, beginning to eat his food, “I wish I’d got a free lunch on my first day of work.”

The old man huffed gently, “Maybe if you fucked Twoface too you would have gotten it.”

 Al letting out a small, embarrassed chuckle, and the other man, Bill, began to laugh.

Edward almost choked on his sandwich, “Excuse me?” he asked, eyes widening.

The old man rolled his eyes, “Come on boy, I know what cum looks like and you got it all over ya’ shirt…”

Edward’s blush grew darker as he looked down and saw a couple of light patches on the navel of his dark shirt. He felt his insides squirm and a lump appear in his throat, he felt so embarrassed…

Al smirked at the old man, “I don’t think Edward would’a had sex with him just to get a free lunch.”

“Nah!” The old man said loudly, he turned his head to Edward, “You fucked ‘im to get the job didn’t ya’? Why else would he have hired _you.”_

Edward narrowed his eyes, somewhat shocked by the nerve of the old man, “Are you saying I’m bad at my job?”

The old man shrugged, “Not bad per’se, just a bit slow.”

Edward’s slight frown began to deepen, “Yeah? I like to make sure I’m doing it right. At least I _know_ what I’m doing.”

“And I don’t, is that what you’re sayin’?”

“I’m saying that the last thing you built _correctly_ was a ZX81.”

Bill let out a loud laugh, “Oh! Burn!”

Doc let out a loud growl, “You fuckin’ _faggot_ ,” he spat with acid in his tone.

“How dare you!” Edward screamed, “You have no fucking right to say that!”

Al nodded, “…Yeah, Doc, that was a bit harsh…”

Edward violently got to his feet, the chair squeaking noisily on the floor, “You know what? Fuck. You. I-I’m going back…”

With that he walked out, leaving his food, slamming the door behind him.


	40. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little Riddy </3

Harvey opened his door about half an hour later, searching for, and quickly finding, Edward’s smiling face, “Edward.” He said, his tone filled with anger.

The smaller man’s wide smile dropped when he heard Harvey’s tone, “Y-Yes Harvey? Uh, Mr Dent, sorry…”

“In my office, now.” Harvey growled, anger leaping in him.

“...Again…” one of the other men in the room said as Edward passed him.

“Shurrup, Doc…” one of the other’s said as Edward trudged to Harvey’s office.

What had he done? He couldn’t think, had he mucked up? He didn’t think he had, he couldn’t think of anything.

_Don’t be too hard on him…_

Harvey closed the door firmly behind him, “I am so mad at you,” he said bluntly.

Edward frowned in confusion, “W-what? Why?”

Harvey let out a juddered sigh, he seemed close to tears, “I wish I wasn’t, I really wish I wasn’t mad.”

The smaller man lifted a hand to Harvey’s arm, attempting to give it a gentle stroke, but Harvey pulled away.

Edward shook his head gently, “Why are you mad at me…?”

“Because it wasn’t me.” Harvey said loudly.

“What?” Edward shook his head more so, struggling to understand.

“It wasn’t me, it was Twoface.” Harvey said again, tears starting to appear in his eyes. “W-when we had sex. It wasn’t me. How could you do that!?”

“What are you talking about?”

Harvey took a seat by his desk, “Earlier. We had sex.” He said, almost spelling it out.

“Yeah…?”

Harvey shook his head, tears falling from him, Edward stood nearby, frowning in confusion. “It wasn’t me, Twoface took over.”

Edward’s eyes widened, and he raised his hand to his mouth, “I thought you said he couldn’t do that.”

“Well it turns out he can, while we’re at work he can. It must be one of those stupid trigger things the psychologist talked about, like my coin…” Harvey said, putting his hand to his forehead, the lifeless coin in his pocket suddenly feeling like a lead weight.

Edward held a hand to his arm, rubbing it gently in an attempt at self-soothing. “W-Why are you mad at me…?” he asked, feeling a little idiotic at asking, “…I mean, surely it’s Twoface’s fault.”

“Because!” Harvey suddenly shouted, before pressing his hand to his head, forcing calm on himself, “Because… you _didn’t realise_ … Twoface and I act completely differently, how did you not notice?”

Edward gave Harvey a small smile, trying to lighten the mood, maybe seeing a smile would make Harvey realise how silly this all was, “I didn’t really have much time to realise, you kinda… had your tongue down my throat.”

“It wasn’t my tongue!” Harvey said sternly, “Stop smiling at me Edward. I am so damn mad at you!”

Edward’s eyes fell to the floor, jumping slightly when Harvey said his name.

The word had sounded so harsh, so sharp.

Edward had never heard Harvey this mad at him before.

“…I’m sorry Harvey, I didn’t know, I’m sorry.”

Harvey looked up at his small, gorgeous, loving boyfriend.

_You know it’s not his fault._

I can’t help being mad, I feel betrayed.

_How the hell was he supposed to know!_

He should have realised.

_He was only trying to make you happy._

“I didn’t want to make you mad, I was trying to make you happy, I didn’t know you’d changed.” Edward said in a whisper, trying to stop tears appearing in his eyes, trying to keep calm.

Harvey exhaled deeply, a few more tears falling from him, “I realise you didn’t know. I know it’s not something you have to think about in a _normal_ relationship.”

Maybe that was what Edward deserved, a normal relationship _,_ not _this_.

“I really wish I wasn’t mad. I just can’t stop picturing your face as he… I can’t… I just. I need a bit of time. Ok?”

Edward felt tears start to roll down his face; was Harvey breaking up with him? “Harvey, please, I love you. Don’t do this, please.”

“I don’t want to do it.” Harvey pled with himself, he really didn’t want to do this, he loved Edward more than anything. “But I’m going to have to think about it, ok? Because, I can hardly even look at you at the moment, and I don’t want that. I love you.”

Edward shuddered with tears, hoping that if Harvey saw him this upset he might change his mind, “…Harvey, please…”

Harvey frowned deeply, “I don’t want to break up with you… I just need some time. I’ll… I’ll let you know when I’ve calmed down.”

“…Harvey, please…” Edward repeated, the words barely audible.

Harvey swallowed hard, “Edward, can you leave please. Go back to work. I’ll talk to you later.”

“…Harvey…”

“Now, Edward.” Harvey growled, trying to ignore the wretched ebbing that Edward’s despondent gaze was causing in him.

Edward nodded, turning to leave the room, he lifted his hand to wipe his eyes. He paused as he reached the door, his hand hovering on the handle, “…I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.”

“I know.”

Edward opened the door, and left Harvey to think.


	41. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> I got the riddle from [](http://scarecrowcrane.deviantart.com/) I hopes this makes you happy!!

Harvey sat on their tiny sofa, Edward sitting on his lap, face to face, foreheads resting against one-another.

“I love you.” Harvey whispered gently.

“I love you.” Edward whispered back.

Harvey’s eyes dropped from Edward’s own, falling to the picture that still lay on the floor.

“…Why do you still have it?” Harvey asked gently.

Edward’s head turned, quickly finding the photo on the floor.

“I’m sorry Edward, I have to know,” he probed gently, not wanting to upset that smaller man.

Edward sighed and turned back to Harvey, a soft weight in his eyes.

“I need it.” He said quietly.

Harvey furrowed his brow, “Why?”

Edward gave Harvey a small smirk, “I begin as a body guard and end as a stalker, I wear a different coat for everybody I follow, if you hide from me I grow and if you look me in the eye I shrink, what am I?”

A phobia? Or fear?

A smile appeared on Harvey’s lips; just like his little Eddie to use riddles to explain himself.

“…I thought that maybe it would help me not feel as scared, knowing that he wasn’t always as bad as he is now,” Eddie whispered tentatively.

Harvey nodded, “…You scared me a little…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I thought… you…”

Edward frowned and brought Harvey into a soft, loving kiss, “No Harvey, no, I love you, you and only you.”

_What about me?_

Harvey chuckled gently, “Yeah, but I’m not only me am I…?” he said jokingly.

Edward gave Harvey a soft tap on the shoulder, “Twoface too. Stupid arse that he is.”

_Idiot…_

“He told me to look through that box… I’m sorry, I didn’t want to.” Harvey said in a gentle plea.

Edward gave Harvey another tap, “You did, or you wouldn’t have done it.”

Harvey shrugged half-heartedly, he had been wondering what was in there.

“What else did you find in there?” Edward asked with a stern smile.

Harvey shrugged, “That picture was the first thing I picked up.”

Edward shook his head and climbed from Harvey’s lap, picking up the wooden box that sat half open on the floor.

He pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Harvey, “I don’t suppose you saw this?” he asked with an embarrassed smile plastering his face.

Harvey smiled as he opened the folded drawing-paper and saw what was written on it.

“I hope that dispels any doubts you have?” Edward said, beaming as he saw Harvey blush.

It was an almost perfect sketch of Harvey, drawn from memory, Harvey remembered when it was; he was leaning against the kitchen counter of their old apartment, he’d just told Edward that he was happy, and Edward had looked back with a tiny blissful smile.

Just that; ‘I’m so happy…’

Around the sketch were little notes written at different times, in different pens and pencils and colours. ‘He’s got such a nice smile’ ‘His laugh <3’ ‘I think I’m in love!’

Harvey looked up from the paper, and smiled at his boyfriend, “You’re amazing.”

Edward nodded, shrugging nonchalantly, “I know.”


	42. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This part should really be called 'Riddler and Twoface and Scarecrow.(oh my)' ...heheh...
> 
> Yes, yes I know, Jon doesn't really have multiple personalities and such, but this is ma' story and I may do what I please... P:

Harvey pulled his bags down the stairs, Edward following behind, the smaller man’s head flicking over his shoulder as they approached the car that waited on the road by the door.

“I don’t want to go…” Edward said solemnly, dragging his bags across the path, watching as the doors closed, shutting him out of his home.

“We have to go, Edward. We have to.” Harvey said, sounding equally upset at the prospect of leaving their home.

Edward sat himself in the car, pulling the bags in after him, “…But I was so happy…”

Harvey nodded, placing himself in the driver’s seat, “That doesn’t mean that we can’t be happy in the new place.”

Edward’s head dropped, a large scorned frown tugging at his lips, “It won’t be the same.”

“I know.”

“He wants to kill me doesn’t he?” Edward mumbled. ‘He’, of course, meaning Scarecrow.

He had been so nice. Taking him in just as Harvey had, when he’d had nowhere to go.

Unlike Harvey however, Jon had made his intentions clear within the first week; crawling into Edward’s bed, complaining of ‘the dreadful cold’, within the first night.

Edward had been all too happy to comply. Damn his naivety, would he never learn? Just because someone was…

He sighed.

He tried not to think of it.

But as the car pulled out of the driveway, leaving their lovely home, he couldn’t help remembering. His mind throwing itself back to that first night at Jon’s.

“ _I am sorry, Eddie-boy, about what happened to you.”_ Jon had said as they sat together, Edward had come in, having just escaped from Batman, sporting a freshly broken arm.

“ _That Bat, a damn menace he is, I swear he does more harm than good…”_ Jon had smiled slightly as Edward squirmed at his healing touch, “ _Hold still kid. This’ll hurt **a lot**.”_

Edward had screamed as a crack of pain shot through him, and he had fainted at the sight of his own blood.

“Most likely.” Harvey said bluntly turning the car onto the motorway.

“I don’t want him to hurt me.” Edward said, almost in a whimper.

“ _You’re alright Eddie-boy, you’re alright. See? No more pain. I worked a little bit of magic on you.”_ Jon had said as Edward woke.

Edward was lying in a strange bed, “ _Where am I?”_ he had asked.

“ _Somewhere safe.”_ Jon had said with a chuckle.

“ _…It’s science…”_ Edward had corrected smugly.

Jon cocked his head, “ _What?”_

_“It’s science, not magic. The stuff you’ve given me blocks the Mechanical and Polynodal nociceptors, and causes me to produce Serotonin…”_ Edward said again as he sat up on the bed, looking up groggily at the close figure of Jon.

Jon had smiled widely and reached a hand out, placing it gently on Edward’s knee, “ _I always liked you Eddie, you’re so smart.”_

“…Do you think I’m smart, Harvey…?” Edward asked suddenly, his voice still quiet and sad.

Harvey smiled gently; at least the smaller man’s mind was no longer on Jon, “Of course I do. Edward, you are one of the smartest men I know.”

“ _If I’m so smart why aren’t I rich? Why am I sitting in an apartment I don’t own, with a broken arm?”_

Jon scoffed, _“Don’t be so hard on yourself, you’re brilliant…”_

Edward frowned gently and let out a small chuckle, “… _Mots doux_.”

“ _And it speaks French, gorgeous thing.”_ Jon had said, though in a slightly different tone.

He had called him ‘it’… like an object… ‘thing’… Edward had hardly noticed at the time, just thought of it as one of those little idiosyncrasies.

He hadn’t realised how quickly Jon could change, flip suddenly into his other personality.

He soon learned.

Even then it was too late.

“ _God, Eddie, you’re so damn cute…”_ Jon whispered as they laid naked on the same bed, almost two months later.

Edward giggled, _“I know.”_

Jon let out a sudden growl, “ _I must have you,”_ he said with a slight grunt, pushing Edward back onto the bed.

“ _What?”_ Edward said, surprised, “ _It’s only been 10 minutes.”_

_“Shh…”_

Edward shuddered at the thought; all the times he’d been ‘had’ when he’d not really wanted it… Complied only because he felt he owed him… as a way to thank him for his kindness.

He made himself sick…

Harvey frowned as he noticed the look of pain on Edward’s face, something was wrong…

He reached out a hand and placed it on Edward’s knee, rubbing it gently to help calm the smaller man, “It’s ok Edward, I’m sure the new place will be fine.”

“Yeah…” Edward mumbled, “I hope so.”


	43. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeheehee Angry Riddy.

Harvey lifted his head with a jolt as he heard the door beyond his office slam shut, and heard, what was definitely Edward’s voice, swearing.

Edward threw one of the old motherboards on the floor as he entered the workshop, “That fucker!” he screamed, pushing a monitor from the table and taking a seat on one of the plastic stools, letting out a moan of anger.

He let out a long breath, trying to calm himself, it didn’t work. He growled and threw a soldering iron across the room, the item smashed against the wall, falling noisily to the floor.

Harvey opened his door, watching for a second as Edward threw one of his sketchbooks across the room.

“What happened?” Harvey asked, the first thing he’d said to the smaller man since their fight.

Edward frowned at Harvey’s voice, keeping his back to the larger man to hide the tears that were appearing in his eyes, “Nothing!” he yelled loudly, wanting Harvey to leave and let him fume.

Harvey flinched slightly as more items smashed on the floor, “…That’s obviously not true.”

“Fine!” Edward screamed, “Let me rephrase that: It’s nothing that _you_ have to worry about. Cela n'a rien à voir avec vous!”

The larger man let out a slight sigh, walking to Edward’s side and holding a hand to the shoulder of the smaller man. “If it makes you angry then I deserve to know.”

“Ok.” Edward said through his teeth, “One of those bastards of yours called me a _faggot.”_

_What?_

“What?!” Harvey said, his grip on Edward’s shoulder tightening slightly.

Edward nodded, tilting his head into Harvey’s hand.

“Why?” Harvey asked with a growl.

Edward shrugged, “They know about us, they guessed. Then me and that guy ‘Doc’ got into an argument and he shouted it out.”

Harvey removed his hand from Edward’s shoulder, letting out a small huffed chuckle, “Oh it was Doc? Don’t worry about it Edward, it’s fine, that’s just him.”

_He just called our boyfriend a faggot and you’re going to let it slide?! He’s gone too far Harvey! We need to kill him!_

Edward frowned, “You employ a homophobe? You know how those people treat us, and you employ one? You’re fine with that?”

Harvey shook his head, “He’s not a homophobe. He’s just… He’s ill: he’s always looking for a fight. I’m surprised no one’s killed him by now.”

Edward hummed in anger. His entire frame was shaking, how could Harvey think that it was ok for Doc to say that just because ‘he’s ill’.

Harvey could feel the heated angst dripping from his boyfriend, he sighed and pulled the smaller man into a hug. “It’s ok Edward. Calm down. I’ll talk to him. If he does it again just tell me ok?”

Edward nodded, wrapping his arms around the large man, digging his fingers into Harvey’s shirt, squeezing him tightly.

Harvey would protect him.

He didn’t need to be angry.


	44. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

Edward flinched into Harvey’s chest as he heard the lab’s door squeak open, and his three co-workers came in.

Harvey moved away from Edward slightly, letting the smaller man’s head lull in the space between them.

They were chatting about mundane work things, pausing when they saw Edward and Harvey.

Al, after a second of silence, took a small step forward, “Are you ok, Ed…?” he asked, his odd Austrian-English accent cutting through the silence.

Edward nodded and sighed gently, sitting himself up a little straighter.

Al glanced back at Doc, frowning slightly, “Aren’t you going to apologise?”

Doc frowned, not replying.

_Make him apologise._

No, we need to let him sort this out himself.

“Doc?” Al whined sharply, unable to grasp why the old man wouldn’t apologise for something that was so obviously his fault. So obviously out of line.

Harvey pulled himself from his boyfriend’s side, about to leave the room, when Doc finally spoke.

He spoke with a vile, mocking growl, “I’m not going to apologise, coz I did nothing wrong. I-“

He didn’t get to finish his sentence; Twoface grabbed him by the throat, hoisting him upwards and slamming him against the wall, “Don’t you dare speak to him like that. One more word from you and you will lose your head.”

Harvey managed to pull control back, feeling Edward’s hand on his arm, holding it tight, his voice soft, in mid-sentence “-vey, Harvey, stop.”

Harvey blinked to clear his mind, and relieved his grip on the old man, leaving him straining for breath, but otherwise unharmed.

Why did you do that?

_That was a warning. That was me being nice. Thank me for that privilege._

The old man swallowed, hand rubbing his throat, “…That bitch has got you on a tight leash, ain’t he, _sunshine…”_

Twoface had his hand around the old man’s throat again, pressing a gun to the man’s head.

“Twoface, no!” Edward screamed, while the other two men looked on, silent.

“Why?” Twoface growled menacingly.

“This is not your fight. I demand that you let him go, _now!”_ Edward tried to sound confident, tried to keep his voice from shaking.

_Lower the gun._

Twoface growled loudly, “You _demand_ it _…?”_

“Let. Him. Go.” Edward said, a slight pride rising in him, realising that he was actually _talking_ to Twoface, and he was listening.

Twoface lowered his gun, giving motor control back to Harvey.

“Get out.” Harvey growled gently to the old man.

He only looked up, his expression shocked, confused.

“Get out!” he yelled loudly.

The old man scampered away, closing the door behind him.

Harvey turned his head to Edward, he looked worried, a slight sweat had fallen on him.

“Are you ok?” the smaller man said gently, holding a hand out to take Harvey’s own.

Harvey nodded, “Are you?”

Edward nodded back, smiling at his boyfriend, he squeezed his hand and pulled himself in for a gentle kiss. “I’m fine. I got worried…”

Harvey kissed him back, a soft smile on his lips, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“I know,” Edward cooed gently, hooking his arms around Harvey’s neck, Harvey wrapping his own arm around Edward’s waist, “it’s ok. I love you.”

“I love you too…” Harvey cooed in return, his smile widened as he unwrapped himself from Edward, he looked around the room, focusing on the two other men. “Get back to work.” He said loudly, turning to walk back into his office, leaving Edward to clean up the mess he had created.


	45. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Eddie :3

“Happy birthday, Eddie…” were the words that woke him from his slumber.

“W-what…?” Edward said, blinking away the sleepy fog that filled him, he reached out, searching for his glasses.

His eyes stumbled over to Harvey, and his mouth split into a wide smile, “What have you done?”

Harvey was standing, wearing the ‘half and half’ chefs hat that Edward had made him 10 months before, holding in his hand a plate piled with green-frosted cupcakes, black question marks painted on top. He walked over to the small table and placed them in the centre of the round plinth.

Edward scrambled to his knees, looking at the table-top, “Harvey, oh Harvey, wow! When did you do all this?”

The table was heavily laden, fuller than Edward had ever seen it, with several large cakes and plates of muffins sitting on it.

Edward clambered to his feet, the bed squeaking slightly as he did, he looked down at the table, feeling his stomach begin to ache at the sight of so much food. 

Harvey smiled at the wide-eyed bewilderment on his partners face, knowing then that this had been the right thing to do. “I was up all night. I used next doors kitchen, I’m just bringing everything over.”

Since the scruffy man who lived next door had ‘vacated’ they had been using the space as an office, or as somewhere Edward could go to be alone. Just so he could have a little bit of time on his own.

Edward took a step forward, leaning slightly against the edge of the table, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen so much green frosting in one place.” He suddenly let out a small happy squeal, shouting out “This looks so yummy!” and clasping his hands together.

The small man reached a hand out take one of the small green cakes, “Nu-uh, Eddie,” Harvey said, holding out a hand to stop Edward taking one, “You can’t have cake for breakfast.”

“But I’m hungry.” Edward responded, not taking his eyes from the cakes.

“I’ve made you breakfast.” Harvey said with a smile, “Have a shower and get dressed, we’ve got work. I’ll get your food.”

Edward smiled widely, “Oh yeah, work, I forgot.” He turned and walked to the box that held his clothes, he pulled out a few shirts, staring at them for second before picking one, placing the other two neatly back in the box, and finding some conforming trousers.

He lay the clothes on the bed and walked into the tiny bathroom, peering round the door of the other apartment to see if he could see what Harvey was doing.

“Edward,” Harvey said happily, “Have your shower.”

Edward huffed and closed the bathroom door, undressing himself quickly and hopping into the white tub, turning the shower on before pouring an amount of silver coloured shower gel onto his hand, rubbing it over himself, rushing the action. 

He was hungry and he wanted his food.


	46. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay presents!

“Eddie! Come on, your breakfast’s ready!” Harvey called through the hall to Edward as he stepped out of the shower.

The ginger haired man wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom, he didn’t bother with any substantial ‘dressing’ because he knew that once Harvey saw his body with that lovely clean shine to it he’d be thrown to the floor, and any clothing would be once again removed.

The occurrence kind of nullified the effort Edward put into the shower.

It happened more often than not.

Edward pushed the door open, looking first at the widely smiling face of his boyfriend, then over at the full table.

Bacon and eggs. Harvey had made him bacon and eggs. As he always did; perfect. Perfect without Edward ever having told Harvey how he liked them to be.

Edward smiled over at the twofaced man, “Thank you…” he said gently, unable to remember when he’d last had a feast like this; bacon and eggs and cake with orange juice and milk.

Harvey gave a slight nod of appreciation, “Eat up. You’ve only got about twenty minutes.”

“But we don’t leave for an hour and 12 minutes,” Edward noted as he walked to the table and took a seat… always rather specific about the time.

A smirk came to Harvey’s face, “Yes, but I’m not letting you leave with out having your birthday present first.”

Edward narrowed his eyes, noticing Harvey’s tone, “There better be actual presents as well because morning-sex doesn’t count as a present.”

“There are actual presents,” Harvey said with a swift nod.

Edward’s head flicks around the room, “Where are they?”

“Hidden.”

“They’re under the bed.”

“They’re hidden.”

“I can see them.”

“They’re hidden, under the bed.”

There was a slight pause, Edward leaning in his chair, trying to see how many presents he was going to get.

Harvey rolled his eyes, “Go on…”

Edward squeaked in happiness, practically falling from his chair as he moved to the bed, pulling out 3 small boxes from under it.

The paper was green and shiny, with small white circles on it, Edward tilted the box in his hand, admiring the light reflecting from it.

“I couldn’t find any question mark paper,” Harvey said, watching the smile on Edward’s face grow, showing all his teeth.

“That’s fine, Harvey, this…” Edward looked up at the older man, smile splitting his face, “This is perfect. I couldn’t have done much better myself.”

He peeled the paper away from the box, careful not to tear it, showing underneath a box with a mini rubix cube inside, he let out a gentle ‘aww’ and looked up at Harvey again, “Harvey, this is so sweet!”

“They get better.” Harvey remarked, feeling Twoface squirm inside his head.

“Why does this one have a tag?” Edward asked, flicking the little piece of card as he picked up the second, moderately larger, package.

Harvey felt himself blush, “That means it’s from Twoface.”

Edward was now smiling so widely that his cheeks were starting to ache, “Twoface got me a thing?!”

He pulled the paper off, seeing a green notepad inside, the pages bound together with a deep purple thread, the cover peppered with embossed question marks, “Oh wow, Twoface, this is gorgeous. I had no idea he liked me this much.”

Harvey smirked, relaying Twoface’s sentence, “He says he’s taken a liking to you…. A bit of an understatement in my view.”

“His response to that?”

“Unamused.”

Edward chuckled, “Well, Twoface, I love you very much and thank you for the present, it’s gorgeous.”

The smaller man turned back to the other present, unwrapping it carefully, there was a small jewellery box under the paper. Edward opened it, his tentative smile growing. 

Inside was a small charm bracelet, a single round emerald hanging from it.

“Oh Harv it‘s so sweet,” Edward said, almost in a whisper.

Harvey nodded, “I though I’d get you something good.” He watched as Edward wrapped the jewel around his wrist, “There’s other pendants I can get for it, I’m going to get you one each year.”

Edward felt himself blush, “We’ll still be together next year then…?”

Harvey nodded again, with more conviction this time, “Yes. Of course we are.”

Edward got to his feet, pulling Harvey into a tight hug, breathing in his smell. “Good. I’d hate it if you left.”

“We’re not going anywhere,” Harvey mumbled, pulling Edward tightly to him, nuzzling gently into the smaller man’s sweet smelling hair.

He’d be perfectly happy like this. Just being with him.


	47. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick little bit before I go to bed :3

Harvey sat on the sofa, Edward’s head resting gently in his lap.

Edward hummed at his naked now-boyfriend, blinking dully and lifting a hand to stroke Harvey’s chin, “You do love me? You weren’t just saying it…”

“Of course, Edward, I love you…” Harvey said with a smile, the smile jittered slightly, and Edward let out a tiny chuckle.

“Twoface has something to say?” Edward asked, smirking.

Harvey shrugged, gently running a finger down Edward’s chest, feeling the skin twitch gently at his touch, “He said you look beautiful.”

Edward narrowed his eyes, “No he didn’t, he hates me.”

Harvey’s hand continued down, now circling his boyfriend’s belly button, “…Maybe not, but you’ll never know for sure.”

His hand moved down more-so, and Edward’s smile widened. “It’s true though. I don’t think I’ve seen anyone so…” Harvey said, struggling to put his thoughts into words.

“Brilliant, perfect, gorgeous, god-damn amazing…? Yeah, that’s me,” Edward said with a chuckle.

Harvey hummed in agreement, twisting his finger in the smaller man’s pubic hair, watching as Edward trembled gently beneath him. “That’s you.”

Edward chuckled as Harvey began groping at him, “…Something tells me you want something…”

Harvey shrugged, “If you’re not too worn out…”

Edward smiled, shifting himself up, pushing his head against Harvey’s chest, the large man’s arm wrapping round him like a seatbelt, his nose nuzzling into Edward’s hair. 

Edward reached his hand to Harvey’s crotch, beginning to massage him gently, “But what to do…?”

Harvey smirked, leaning over to his jacket, “How about this…” he pulled his coin out of his jacket pocket, and began flipping it rhythmically. Edward watched the coin rotate in the air, landing in Harvey’s hand.

“Heads I get tail, Tails you give me head…” Harvey said with a growl.

Edward gave a loud laugh, “That was a brilliant line.”

Harvey nodded, still flipping his coin, “Thought of it about a month and a half a go.”

The ginger haired man frowned, his hand leaving Harvey’s crotch, “A-A month and a half? How long have you wanted this…?”

“About 3 months?”

Edward frowned, “Three whole months?! Damn it Harv! You should have said sooner.”

The larger man smirked, “How long have you liked me?”

“…About three months.”

Three months?

So much time wasted. So much time that they spent in separate rooms, when they could have been together like this, floating in bliss together.

“We’d best make up for lost time,” Edward said with a smirk, grabbing the coin from the air and looking at it, “Well lookee… Tails. Guess what you get…”

Edward turned his head, giving his boyfriend a soft peck on the lips, humming gently as they sank into their kiss.


	48. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!  
> Took longer to do than I thought it would...  
> (following 'How long' btw P: )

Edward began tracing kisses down Harvey’s chest, his warm breath ghosting the half-scarred skin. Harvey let out a gentle chuckle as Edward clambered to the floor, looking up at him sweetly, an impish shine to his smile.

“…You’re so perfect,” Harvey hummed, the kind words causing the other man’s smile to widen, his teeth showing through his glee.

Edward nestled himself between Harvey’s legs, running his hand gently up the outside of the larger man’s thigh, “Yeah…?”

Harvey nodded, humming again, “You’re-“ Edward lowered his lips to Harvey’s tip, placing a tiny kiss on it, “-s-so beautiful.”

The ginger haired man looked up at him over the rims of his glasses, his eyes glinting with happiness as he gave Harvey’s length another, slightly deeper, kiss, “Yeah…?”

Harvey exhaled gently, watching Edward kiss at him, “Gorgeous…”

Edward raised an eyebrow, letting the soaking cock slide into his mouth, and back out, “…Only into me because of my looks?”

“C-Caring.”

Edward’s head bobbed down, taking in just under half of Harvey’s length. He stared up at Harvey’s face, watching the man stare at him intently.

“Kind…”

Edward’s head moved lower, humming gently as he moved, blinking up at his boyfriend.

“Loving.”

Edward’s lips grazed Harvey’s base, making the larger man’s hip buck gently, Edward humming again at Harvey’s movement.

Harvey groaned loudly, “…Oh… Edward…”

Edward stopped, now moving only his tongue, he smiled, best he could, at Harvey, urging him to give more compliments.

“S-smart.”

Edward moaned gently, moving slowly against Harvey’s member, still running his hand gently up and down his partner’s leg.

“Charming…”

Harvey’s head began to tip back as Edward quickened his pace, his head bobbing from base to tip, his tongue pressing gently into the soft, warm, throbbing, skin.

Harvey’s hand slid into Edward’s hair, tugging at it gently, urging the smaller man’s mouth further down his length, groaning as Edward’s teeth grazed him slightly.

“F-Fantast-tic…” Harvey breathed, now finding himself too filled with pleasure to put his thoughts into words.

Edward’s head moved quickly, his lips squeezing and slipping along Harvey’s shaft, his eyes slipping closed, focusing of the twitch of Harvey’s hard member, the shudder of the larger man at the touch of his hand.

Harvey’s deep moans filled Edward’s head, spurring him to move faster, wanting Harvey’s moans to grow louder, he wanted people to knock on the door and ask why he was making so much noise, he wanted someone to call the _police_.

“Oh, god… Edward…” Harvey slurred out, his deep groans making his whole body shudder.

Edward lapped at the hard cock as it slammed into the back of his throat, groaning into the intruding object, revelling in it’s gentle twitches and Harvey’s all-consuming growls and moans of ecstasy.

Harvey stared down, watching the smaller man suck at him, his face glowing with joy, humming gently, the small noises reverberating through Harvey’s body, filling him with heat. The ginger haired man’s hand pawing at Harvey’s hip, his mouth forcing itself down, trying to take the whole length, managing it only just.

Edward’s eyes twitched open as Harvey began jerking in his mouth, the muscles tensing as the man reached his edge, and fell into his orgasm, moaning loudly, Harvey’s face lighting with joy as he let out a deep, drawn out growl, spilling into Edward’s mouth.

Edward looked up at him attentively, continuing to suck gently after Harvey’s silvery gloop had slipped down his throat, massaging the weakening member with his tongue.

He let out a light hum, and Harvey smiled down at him, “Taste nice…?” he mumbled almost mockingly.

Edward gave a smirk, letting Harvey slip from his mouth, “Like butterscotch…” he said, getting to his knees to place a final kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.


	49. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :33

Edward let out a gentle “Hey” as Harvey entered from the other apartment, the ginger haired man didn’t look up from his book. Harvey found this to be a little odd, Edward always looked up when he came in. To make sure it was Harvey, or simply to see Harvey’s face, he wasn’t sure, neither were _really_ desired; Harvey was still mad, but he’d prefer to think it were the latter. He’d hate to think that Eddie didn’t feel safe here.

It took Harvey a few seconds to realise that his boyfriend had a book nestled in his lap, that was why he hadn’t looked up.

“Reading?” Harvey asked, wanting some kind of contact with the man, even though he was mad... _Stupid question…_

Edward’s eyebrow raised, though his eye’s still did not, “No, I’m doing push ups.” He turned the page, a small smile breaking on his face; Harvey was talking to him, that meant that soon this whole event would be over.

Harvey looked down at the book, recognising the cover art. “That’s porn,” he said bluntly.

“It’s yours,” Riddler said in reply.

“Yes, that’s how I know it’s porn,” Harvey said with a grunt, “How did you get that?”

“Found it,” Edward shrugged.

Harvey walked a little further into the room, sitting on the chair, “You’d better not start wanting sex because of that book. Because you’re not getting it.”

At that Edward raised his eyes, smirking widely, a gentle hum coming from his lips, an almost challenging tone to the noise.

The man’s eye’s returned to the pages, and he read in near silence, letting out tiny lust-filled moans every few seconds, during the lulls in the noises of the tv, just to remind Harvey that he was still there.

Harvey swallowed, trying to stop his eyes from flicking to the other man, unable to focus on his programme due to the little noises he was making.

_Damn him._

“What chapter are you on?” Harvey asked, not looking over, not assuming that Edward was looking back.

“Twelve,” Edward answered, trying not to let the smirk on his face effect the tone of his voice.

“Oh,” Harvey responded, before becoming quiet again, then saying a minute later, “You’ll like chapter 18.”

“Why?” Edward said, trying to stop himself from giving a small chuckle.

Harvey gave a short grunt as he shrugged, “It’s good… what I was planning to do to you later…”

Edward shifted on the chair, bringing the book closer to himself, turning to chapter 18, “Oh?”

He was silent for a minute. Harvey tried not to look over when he heard Edward give out a tiny chuckle, and raise himself to his feet.

He continued trying to look-without-looking as Edward walked across the room, stopping at the kitchen counter, “…So I’d be standing here…?” he asked, turning with his back to the counter.

Harvey nodded, still not looking over.

Edward was silent for a minute or so, Harvey kept willing himself to not turn his head.

Edward slid himself onto the surface, his toes twitching playfully as he gently swung his legs through the air, “Like this?”

Now Harvey’s eyes moved over to the small man, instantly shocked. Edward had removed his trousers and cast them to the floor, he was now only wearing one of Harvey’s shirts; much too big for him, the gaps between the buttons gaping open, so Harvey could see patches of his perfect skin… pale and… glowing.

He looked almost sad, his eyes were pleading.

Silently Harvey got to his feet, walking to place himself between Edward’s legs, the small man smiled at him, wrapping his legs around Harvey’s waist saying gently “And we’d be like this?”

Harvey nodded gently, placing a small peck on Edward’s forehead, “Exactly like this.”

Harvey pulled Edward into a soft embrace, pushing his nose to Edward’s scalp.

Edward’s eyes slipped closed as Harvey pressed against him, he let Harvey hold him for a while, the man’s large arms doing as they always did; sucking the angst from him. Edward’s soft skin doing the same for Harvey.

“…I’m sorry for all this…” Edward finally said gently, “I didn’t mean to upset you… I was only joking about…”

Harvey shook his head, his nose rubbing gently against Edward’s head, “Don’t apologise for anything. It’s my fault…”

A small smile appeared on Edward’s face, “I think I spilt something on the side earlier… now my arse is wet…”

A tiny rumble of laughter trembled through Harvey’s frame, buzzing through Edward, calming what was left of his upset.

“Wanna watch Ugly Betty? …I know it’s a repeat, but it’s a finale…” Harvey said in a gentle whisper, beginning to pull away from Edward.

Edward nodded, letting his legs fall away as Harvey backed off, letting himself slide from the counter top, “If you’ll sit and watch it with me.”


	50. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...When I told people what I was writing I described it as 'Edward's ice-cream adventure'.  
>  I'm not quite sure why. xD  
> I needed to write this for my third full-chapter; I'm uploading the story in full here: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8536062/1/Fear-of-love)  
> Please go read it :3 it's all the pieces in order :3

Edward wandered down the row of shops, looking through the windows, occasionally looking back towards the shop that held the kittens. Harvey followed him, walking without looking where he was going, he didn’t need to, he knew these streets better than anything.

Edward, however, was completely new, and making it obvious as he ‘ooh’ed at the occasional shiny thing in the shop windows.

_Child…_

Inquisitive.

“Here it is!” Edward said with an almost boasting tone as he turned into the refrigerated shop that held only ice-cream.

Harvey watched Edward walk through the shop, eyeing the pots of ice-cream, looking for his favourite, whatever that may be.

Edward hummed happily as he rushed up and down the aisles, mumbling gently to himself.

_Look at him…_

Yeah?

_He’s our ally now? Him?_

What’s wrong with him?

_What if someone got hold of him? No one knows where we are at the moment; he’d break like a twig and tell them._

He knew where we were already.

_But people didn’t know he knew, even we didn’t know._

…And now he’s staying with us…

_In a place he doesn’t normally go._

People will figure something out…

Harvey sighed gently.

I’ll keep an eye on him…

He glanced around a corner, trying to see where Edward had gone.

When he didn’t see him, a tiny wave of terror flooded him; as if Joker or Bolton or some other villain might have grabbed the small man without him noticing, and now his home would be discovered, destroyed.

Although that was very unlikely, it’d been less than a minute, and he would have heard something.

“Edward?” Harvey asked, trying to hide the unneeded fear in his voice.

Despite his trying, Edward chuckled, obviously able to tell, “I’m over here, Harv…”

Harvey found himself raising a hand to his chest in relief as Riddler’s happy, gleaming face appeared round a corner.

“I found strawberry,” Edward said, his head disappearing again, round the corner.

Harvey followed him, seeing the freezer door open, and a few boxes half pulled out, one pot open with several finger marks in it.

“You know, you’re supposed to pay for the ice-cream before you eat it,” Harvey said, one eyebrow raised.

Edward shrugged, digging his fingers back into the pinkish red substance, then licking it off.

Harvey rolled his eyes, “You want that one then?”

Edward paused for a second, licking his lips a little, then he nodded, “It’s not my favourite one, but I can’t find that one.”

Harvey approached the smaller man, digging his own fingers into the pot of ice-cream, and bringing them to his mouth. 

He didn’t like strawberry.

And suddenly he got the urge to eat butterscotch to rid himself of the taste.

He turned, knowing the butterscotch was just opposite, opening the door and pulling out a box.

“Harvey, you’ve got eight pots of that already,” Edward said disapprovingly, “You don’t need more.”

“It’s my money,” Harvey grunted.

Edward gave a short laugh, “It’s your waistline.”

_Did he just call us fat?_

Harvey chuckled, putting the ice-cream back in the cold, glass-lined box.

_It’d be safer to kill him._

We’re not going to kill him.

_He’s going to get us in trouble._

No he won’t, it’ll be fine, I’ll just keep an eye on him.

_What if he goes out every night? Gets drunk? He’ll put us at risk._

Harvey repressed a chuckle, the thought of Edward going out clubbing or something. It seemed so ludicrous. The mental image of him in one of those loud clubs, with a colourful drink in his hand, grinding up against some buff stranger, made Harvey smile.

“Edward,” Harvey said, still smiling from the picture in his head, “You don’t go out to clubs do you?”

The ginger haired man wrinkled his nose, “Oh god no.”

_Never?_

“Never?”

Edward shook his head, then paused, saying “A couple of times. My, uh, my last boyfriend did some business with an owner of one, brought me along to a meeting or two.”

Harvey frowned gently, “That seems a little unprofessional.”

Edward shrugged, trying to hold back the blush that now danced on his face, “He- he thought that having… someone like me there might speed things along.”

Harvey’s frown deepened. ‘someone like me’, what did that mean?

“Pardon?” he said when Edward didn’t explain himself.

Edward’s blush deepened, “S-someone pretty, he said. To make them softer or something, more susceptible.”

“Oh,” Harvey said, still frowning. “…Why would he use you like that…?” he asked quietly, not really expecting an answer.

Edward’s eyes lulled to the floor for a moment, then zipped back up to Harvey, “Who knows, who cares.”

The small man gave a gentle sigh, turning from the freezer, closing the door, “…I’m not really hungry. Shall we buy this and then go home…?”

Harvey felt a tiny lump in his throat, he hadn’t meant to upset Edward. Far from it, he’d been trying to make the smaller man think he was interested in him, in what he had to say.

He nodded, giving Edward a small pat on the back, to reassure him, somehow, Harvey paid for the ice-cream, and the two started back home.


	51. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 50'th piece of this that I've uploaded!!! *party poppers*
> 
> ...Eddie is so cute...

Edward woke from his sleep, sweat pouring from him, mixing with the tears that were falling from his eyes.

He let out a short sob, trying to quell the noise as it erupted from his lips, inhaling quickly, as if he was trying to pull the noise back down his throat.

He sat up quickly, panting, bringing his knees to his chest, looking around the dark room.

“…He’s not here,” he said to calm himself, “He’s not here, you’re at home, at Harvey’s, he’s not here.”

He swallowed dryly, wiping his eyes and forehead with his sleeve.

Still taking short, juddering breaths, he tentatively swung his legs to the floor; he needed a drink.

‘It’s ok’ he kept saying in his head, ‘he’s not here.’

He walked out into the hall, tears still falling from him, trying not to make any noise.

This is why he needed a cat; so that when this happened he had something to blame the scary little noises on, something that he could hug when he was scared like this.

The kitchen door squeaked as he entered the room, he felt himself finch involuntarily at the noise, and let out a tiny moan of fear.

He looked around the room, still saying to himself ‘he’s not here. It’s ok, he’s not here.’

He poured himself a drink, the tap was a lot louder than usual… and took a sip of the cold water, feeling instantly soothed.

That dream wasn’t so bad. He’d had a lot worse. Sometimes he’d wake and be almost unable to move. Sometimes he feared going to sleep so much that he would just curl on the sofa, getting less than 2 hours sleep those nights.

…Harvey had come in the last time he’d done that… Edward wished that he hadn’t seen him like that.

But he’d made him feel so safe, just his touch had lessened the pain he’d felt.

He’d not felt that before.

Other people who’d seen him like that, they’d made him feel worse, sometimes even laughed at him, made him feel worse.

Harvey had made him feel better.

Harvey’s bedroom door was open, Edward could see him from the kitchen, just his leg, but still.

He was twitching slightly.

Edward jolted as a low grumble hummed through the house, then stopped, he frowned, wondering what it was, then he heard it again.

Was that… Was Harvey snoring?

Edward repressed a chuckle, sneaking forward, to the gap that led to Harvey’s room.

He smiled as he looked at the sleeping man; on his chest, splayed out on his chest over the bed, the eye on the burned side of his face half open, the pupil of the odd eye darting rapidly from point to point.

He wondered if Twoface was conscious. Did he sleep when Harvey did?

He took an almost silent step into the room, looking at the odd eye. He waved his hand gently, seeing what would happen.

The pupil stopped darting across the room, now moving slowly to Edward’s hand.

“Hey, Twofy,” Edward said softly, his voice no louder than a whisper.

Harvey’s face twitched. Was that Twoface saying hi back? Or telling him to bugger off?

Who knew. But it meant that Edward knew that Twoface _was_ conscious while Harvey slept.

“…I know you don’t like me. But I think you’re amazing, if a little heartless.”

His face twitched again, and the eye rolled.

_Flatterer…_

Edward smirked, lifting a hand to wipe away the last of his tears, “I really like Harvey though. He’s kind to me, and if there’s anything you could do to… not make him hate me. Then, I’d really like that.”

Another twitch in Harvey’s face, and a loud groan came from the man’s lips. His other eye, the one on the normal side of his face, opened, making Edward jump in surprise.

“Edward…?” Harvey slurred out sleepily.

Edward blushed as Harvey said his name, “…Yeah…?” he said gently, hoping Harvey wouldn’t be mad at him for being in his room.

“B-bad dream…?” Harvey asked.

Edward nodded, feeling his face grow hot as tears came to his eyes again.

“Come ‘ere…” Harvey said, lifting his arm to welcome Edward into his bed.

Edward smiled, tears beginning to drip down his face again as he remembered the dream that had caused him to wake, and he crawled next to Harvey, pulling the covers over himself, pressing his back gently against Harvey’s chest, Harvey laying his arm over Edward’s chest, holding the smaller man’s hand.

Harvey hummed gently, falling again to sleep. The noise instantly sucking the fear and angst from Edward’s mind.

“…Thank you…” he whispered gently as he fell into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	52. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> teehee, silly Edward...

Edward woke up; a fresh new day, the day of his heist, his first heist since moving in with Harvey.

Not that he hadn’t tried…

Everything just seemed to fall apart; the plan would fail before Edward had even left the house…

He rolled over, half blinking, wincing at the sharp light of the sun, wondering if Harvey would still be next to him, though he couldn’t feel the presence of the larger man, he’d like to hope he’d not got up already.

Harvey wasn’t there.

Edward frowned, there was a piece of yellow paper on the pillow.

He swallowed hard, reaching for the paper, scrabbling for his glasses with his other hand.

‘ _I didn’t want to wake you. Had to go to work.  Good luck with your heist.’_

Underneath the sentence were scripted out the words to that song that Harvey had sung him. Some of the first words, sentences were written in unintentional bold.

_‘Good morning sunshine’_

_‘You brighten my day’_

A wide smile flushed across Edward face. How? Really? How could he doubt, after seeing this, that Harvey liked him back.

He had to like him back, he didn’t have to write a note, he didn’t have to let him sleep in his bed, he didn’t have to let Edward hug him when he’d had a nightmare, didn’t have to comfort him.

He didn’t have to do any of this.

This was all too much, he’d given Edward too much for him to not like him.

Edward… He was going to tell him.

No! He couldn’t! What if he didn’t like him?! Then everything would be awkward!

They wouldn’t be as close, they may not be able to be in the same room, Edward would have to leave!

The thought made Edward’s heart drop.

No he… he’d rather stay like this. He felt for Harvey, but Harvey didn’t feel it back. So what? They acted like a couple anyway, the only thing missing was sex.

Edward missed sex…

The last year or so had not been good to him in that department.

He didn’t want to think about what had happened.

…He wanted food…

He flung his legs over the side of the bed, pulling up his pyjama bottoms as he left the room, yawning loudly to himself and walking to the kitchen.

“Good morning, no one…” he said to himself with a chuckle as he poured a drink, then stopped, looking at the table.

Harvey had left him food!

Edward smiled widely. Bacon and eggs. Harvey’s bacon and eggs were so good…

He took the plate from the table and walked into the living-room, flopping onto the sofa, and turning on the TV.

He’d eat his food, have a few minutes ‘to himself’, then touch up the rough edges around his plans, check the footage of the guards again, make sure he knew what to do at what time, so that everything would run smoothly.

With a smile, he began to whistle to himself as the cut up his food, shoving the delicious mess into his mouth, flicking through the channels.

Today would go well. He was sure of it.

An idea sprang into his head.

How about, just because he was so sure that everything would go well, if it didn’t _, if,_ a big, massive ‘if’ things didn’t go well, then he’d tell Harvey how he felt.

If something went wrong, then Edward’d tell Harvey about the massive crush he had on him, tell him that every waking thought included him, tell him about the all-consuming lust that filled his head whenever Harvey said his name.

His smile widened, that was a good plan. He’d do that.

Though of course, this plan was so good it couldn't fail.


	53. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have also re-written 'Carried away' ([[link]](http://fav.me/d59xyil) ) though you should have a notification for that too x)  
> Poor ickle Riddy-bo 3:

Harvey laid Edward on their sofa at home, he seemed almost delirious, he must have hit his head when those men pushed him down the stairs.

He was mumbling almost incoherently, seeming half-asleep, Harvey propped him up with some of the emerald-green cushions from Edward’s unused bed, grabbing the medical kit on his way through the apartment.

Harvey looked down at the small man; he had small lacerations over his body, one of his legs was bleeding rather badly.

_He’s such a fucking idiot, look what he’s done to himself!_

Shut up Twoface, I don’t think I could ever be madder at you. I cannot believe you did this.

Twoface didn’t reply.

Harvey pulled the leg of Edward’s trousers up, exposing a gash on the inside of his leg. Edward squirmed and flinched as Harvey held his leg, “Harvey, Harvey that hurts.”

“I know, Edward, I know, it’s ok, let me fix it,” Harvey said, inspecting the slice in the smaller man’s leg.

He picked up a bottle of antiseptic, pouring a little onto a cloth, “Edward, this is going to hurt. Ok?”

Edward nodded, wrapping his fingers around the side of the sofa, readying himself for the pain.

Harvey ran the cloth along Edward’s leg, mopping up the blood, flinching as Edward moaned in pain. 

“Oh, fuck, Harvey,” Edward groaned out, making Harvey blush at the tone.

“Edward, stay calm,” Harvey said as he finished, and placed the cloth back in the box, and retrieving a bandage, pulling a strip out of the pack.

Edward frowned “It stings Harvey!”

“I know.”

Edward squirmed and moaned as Harvey wrapped the white cloth around his leg, Harvey gave a small smile, “Edward.”

“’Shut up’, I know.”

“No… I was going to say that the noises you’re making are cute.”

Edward’s squirming slowed, and a deep blush came to his face, “…Shurrup…” he mumbled quietly.

…They weren’t just cute, they were full blow sex noises. Harvey had heard them coming from Edward’s room before… he’d even pressed his ear against the adjoining wall to hear them more clearly, once or twice.

Harvey continued wrapping Edward’s leg, his eyes occasionally darting to Edward’s face. Edward frowned gently at himself, “Harvey I…” his sentence trailed off, “Why does my head hurt so much?”

Harvey finished the bandage, and pulled up the other trouser leg, smiling at the soft mat of ginger hair on the mans legs, “You hit your head, I think you’ve got a concussion, it’s ok though, just stay awake for a few more hours and you should be fine.”

Edward’s frown deepened, his eyes seeming to widen, “I can’t go to the hospital Harvey, they’ll take me away from you. They’ll put me in Arkham again.”

Still smiling, Harvey reached a hand upwards, taking his friend by the hand, “Edward, calm down, I know how to treat you, I’ll look after you, ok…?”

The man nodded, though the frown was still deep on his face. He let out a gentle ‘uh’ as if he were trying to remember something, then he shook his head again and simply watched Harvey treat the tiny cuts and large bruises that had appeared on his leg, twitching occasionally in pain.

His poor skin… it really annoyed him when he got bruises, they were so ugly, and painful… and… What was it, there _was_ something, he was supposed to tell Harvey something, his head hurt so badly though, he couldn’t remember.

Harvey finished pulling plasters and bandages on Edward’s leg, “I’m going to need you,” he stuck his finger out, touching it to Edward’s nose, making the small man giggle slightly, he held the finger there, “to not move from this sofa, ok? Lay here, and watch tv with me.”

Edward nodded against Harvey’s finger, “Ok Harvey… Can I have a drink?”

Harvey gave a soft pat to the knee of the uninjured leg as he got to his feet, “Ok. If you start feeling sick then tell me, ok?”

Edward nodded, watching Harvey leave the room, hearing the tap flood on in the other room. He didn’t feel sick, not really, he felt like there was a weight on him, pressing on his stomach. He was definitely supposed to tell Harvey something.

The small man beamed up at Harvey as he re-entered, holding a glass of Edward’s strawberry juice, Edward took the glass and drank from it, placing the glass on the coffee table, straining slightly to reach it from his spot on the sofa. Harvey took a seat beside him and flicked on the tv, Edward turned to him and burrowed his head into the large chest of the opposing man, humming gently as Harvey’s warmth took affect on him.

He was just happy to be still here, still alive, still with Harvey.

His Harvey. The man he was sure he loved.


	54. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x))

Edward sat on the sofa, excited, Harvey was in the kitchen, still, the smell of odd food flowing through the apartment.

Edward was excited because Harvey was in the kitchen; the previous night Edward had confined himself to his room, to his plans. Harvey had gone to bed early, with Edward apologising profusely for having kept him up.

This would be the first meal Harvey had cooked him.

Harvey had said he was cooking some he ‘was sure Edward would like,’ but this didn’t instil him with very much hope; for the past couple of weeks he’d lived on bags of crisps and a pack of biscuits he’d been able to buy when he found a $5 note on the floor.

He’d kind of become used to that.

He’d not really thought of cooking himself something, simply picking at food, and his ice-cream. He’d been too worried about Harvey’s reaction to him being there, too worried about what had been happening, if he’d been followed.

Edward looked up as he heard Harvey walking into the room, he was holding a tray, two bowls and cups on it.

He handed Edward a bowl, and Edward stared down at the brown slop, his eyes darting back up to Harvey. He didn’t know what this food was.

“It’s beef bourguignon,” Harvey said, smiling slightly at the confusion on Edward’s face, “You’ll like it, it’s nice.”

Edward leaned over his bowl, inhaling slowly and feeling his mouth instantly pool with drool. He’d hardly realised how hungry he was; he’d been too stressed, when he was stressed he didn’t eat.

“…It smells nice,” Edward said as Harvey took his own seat across the room.

Harvey nodded, glancing down at his own food, then looking up at Edward, waiting for him to take his first bite. “It tastes better.”

Edward picked up his fork and scooped up a small amount of the beef, mushrooms and onion into his mouth. He wasn’t usually ‘into’ mushrooms, but the beef’s and onion’s flavour had seeped into everything, so it made even the mushrooms taste nice.

Hot and tasty and filling, something Edward hadn’t experienced in a while.

Harvey smiled as the ginger haired man practically inhaled his food, groaning happily as it filled his stomach.

“Like it?” Harvey asked, beginning to eat his own food, a lot slower than Edward was.

Edward nodded rapidly, not pausing to say ‘yes’, he flicked his eyes up into his head to show his pleasure.

They continued eating for a while, Edward’s eyes fixed on his food, Harvey’s fixed on the tv.

Within 5 minutes, Edward had finished his food, he was full, but he’d not eaten properly in so long he didn’t feel it.

“More?” he asked quickly, quietly, not really expecting a reply; Harvey’s eyes were focused on the coin flipping on the tv.

“Yeah, sure, table,” Harvey half said, his mind fully enveloped by the grip of his obsession with the flipping object.

Edward’s mouth jerked into a wide smile, and he walked quickly into the clean kitchen, seeing a large white pot of the lumpy brown mixture.

He spooned a large amount into his bowl, more than he would be able to eat, maybe more than he should have taken. But Harvey had said he was making this for Edward, so it’d be fine to take as much as he wanted, right?

He walked back into the living room, already scooping the slices of beef into his mouth.

He looked up at Harvey as he sat himself on the sofa. His face was twitching as his eyes flickered over the screen of the tv, the pupil of the eye on the ‘twoface’ side of his face had grown unusually large. The sight of it made Edward smile.

“I’m sorry about upsetting you, Harv, yesterday I mean,” Edward said, eating this portion of food a little slower than the former.

Harvey waved his hand dismissively, “Don’t worry about it, Edward. Not your fault. You’ve been stressed.”

Edward nodded, his eyes dropping again to his food, “That’s no excuse.”

Harvey’s eye’s finally moved from the tv, stopping for a second on Edward, a little concerned by his tone, “Yeah it is, like I can’t help what Twoface does, and you can’t help telling your riddles. You can’t help your reaction to situations…”

The large man’s eyes moved back to the tv, the move seeming a little forced.

Edward narrowed his eyes, “Is Twoface like a separate voice in your head? Or does he just take over sometimes?”

“Both,” Harvey said shortly, not offering an explanation.

Edward’s eyes narrowed a little more as he tried to decide if he should follow up or not.

He seemed too focused on the tv programme. Edward wasn’t sure Harvey would even hear what was said.

He’d try to remember to bring it up once the programme was over.


	55. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the word 'dispelling'

The next week passed with few bumps.

‘Normal’.

Harvey would wake up at around 7 and cook breakfast, Edward would wake up just as the food was finished cooking, then they would sit and eat together, and Harvey would go off to work, leaving Edward to work on his residual plans from his one day at work.

As the week progressed, however, Edward became more depressed; another day in the apartment, another day with only himself for company, another day re-designing the same piece of equipment.

He grew quickly bored, and promptly angry at the constant ‘sameness’ of the days outside work.

.

“Are you ok?” Harvey asked, entering the apartment on Tuesday evening to see Edward laying on the bed, flat.

“The tv is broken,” Edward said softly, tears gently ebbing from his eyes, leaking into the sheets of the bed.

“How did that happen?” Harvey asked again, sitting on the corner of the bed, looking over at the sparking mess that used to be a tv.

“I threw it across the room,” Edward mumbled into his pillow.

…he hadn’t really thrown it across the room, he’d thrown it about 2 ft, but that was still enough to break it.

Harvey sighed, it was ok, they had money for a new one, he was just confused as to why Edward would do such a thing; obviously something had happened to upset the small man. “Why?”

“Because the…the signal went out…” Edward juddered, realising now how idiotic it sounded. “I’m sorry, I over reacted…”

Harvey put a hand to Edward’s leg, rolling his eyes at this new outburst, they were becoming increasingly common; two nights ago he had come home to find a knife in the wall, Edward’s reason for this was that he had misplaced some wiring, and had become angry.

He heard a short sob come from Edward, muffled by the pillow, and his smirk dropped, “Hey…” he whispered, moving himself on the bed and laying down next to the ginger haired man, “Hey… Edward… Calm down.”

Edward turned to Harvey, swiftly wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, “I-I’m s-sorry.”

“It’s ok. Edward. You know you can’t keep doing this, it’s not good for you.”

“It’s not like I mean to do it. Ce n'est pas ma faute.”

Harvey pulled Edward closer, squeezing him gently, “I told you about those breathing exercises the doctor gave me?”

Edward shuddered in his arms, he hated getting angry like he had, he would usually dispel it by telling a riddle to whomever was around, so that some of the anger would be replaced by amusement at their confusion.

But of course, when you were on your own, there was no one to tell.

So his anger just boiled over, and as soon as it had left him he was filled with overwhelming regret and self-loathing.

He hated being angry, he hated physically lashing out.

He hated how much he sounded like his father when he shouted.

“I-I tried them, they didn’t work,” he finally whispered.

Harvey placed a kiss on Edward’s head, nuzzling into him, “Maybe it would be best… if you came to work full time. You’d still be with me, all the time, I promise, I won’t let you out of my sight… and you can talk to Al and Don everyday.”

“…You’re not mad at Al anymore…?”

Harvey shook his head, “Not since I found out he has a girlfriend.”

“A girlfriend?”

Harvey nodded, Edward’s hair tickling his chin as he did so, “He’s going to propose to her.”

Edward felt an elated heat fill his chest, “Aww, that’s nice,” he said with a smile.

“…What do you suggest we do, now that we don’t have a tv to watch?” Harvey said, slipping his hand under Edward’s shirt, running his fingers over the soft skin.

“Harvey…” Edward protested meekly, “If I’m going to go to work tomorrow, I have some schematics to finish.”

Edward softly tried to move himself away, but Harvey didn’t relinquish his grip, “Surely it can wait… give me half an hour,” Harvey cooed with a soft growl, moving his hand across Edward’s stomach, down towards his navel.

Edward chuckled, lifting his lips to Harvey’s, giving him a soft and loving kiss, “Fine… you can have your half an hour. But you’ll be charged if you go over the time-limit.”

Harvey laughed loudly, giving Edward another,  
slightly deeper, kiss, “I may do that on purpose now.”


	56. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'aww Harv... Why you so cutes...

The next morning Edward was all too happy to go to work; buzzing away with his work. His two colleagues a little surprised to see him.

Al approached him cautiously, “Edward!” he said with his happy German tang. He jumped slightly as Edward pulled him into a hug, “Hey, buddy, are you sure that’s a good idea, I don’t want your boyfriend to take my legs.”

Edward patted the taller man on the back, pulling away from the hug, “It’s ok, Harvey says he’s alright with it. I told him how stupid it was that he got angry, he got mad, I got mad, then we made up now he’s fine with it.”

“Oh. Well, good,” Al said with a smile as he returned to their work desks, making idle and happy small talk.

Harvey looked up from his work every now and then, watching the two men talk, feeling his heart melt at the smile that filled Edward’s face.

It wasn’t that Edward preferred talking to other people, it was just a nice change for him; to have an input that wasn’t Harvey’s.

_Don’t let it get out of hand… he’s cheated on people before._

He has not.

_How do you know?_

How do _you_ know?

He looked so happy, fiddling with his gadgets, drawing his plans, asking Al to sort out the fiddly bits of wire.

At home he had a little machine, a glove kinda thing with tweezer things attached, that enhanced his movements so he could do the fiddly bits.

Harvey sighed as he watched Eddie struggle; it must be hard for him, being so immensely skilled, but unable to do his work without help.

Maybe that’s why Jon had been so interested in him? Because of this problem of his, this dyspraxia-thing. It made his mind work differently.

Edward had explained it as ‘making his mind stronger, but his body weaker’, he’d said it the first week they’d lived together, Harvey remembered, how scared and jittery Edward had been.

Now of course, Harvey knew why, why he’d been so scared of the possibility of having to leave. It was because he was scared that Jon would find him again, and knew that without somewhere ‘safe’ to go, the possibility of that would soar.

He wished Edward had told him the trouble he was in, maybe then he would have been more forgiving.

Harvey sat and tapped away on the computer, talking to an investor, his mind fully on Edward, looking up occasionally at the ecstatically happy look on the man’s face.

He looked so happy, but Harvey knew how upset he was; constantly worrying about Jon, he was one turn from crying.

Manic depression? Possibly?

Harvey would ask about it the next time he saw his psychologist, see if he could persuade Edward to see her.

Edward wasn’t happy.

He looked it, but he wasn’t.

He had so many things that he needed to talk about that he couldn’t talk about with Harvey.

Harvey wished Edward could talk about it with him, but he knew the nature of the problems, and knew how mad he’d get. How much he’d want to hurt anyone who had harmed Edward.

Edward didn’t need someone who would do something to try to rectify what had happened, he just needed someone to listen.

After a couple of hours of doing nothing, Edward’s shining face popped in, his voice filled with laughter, “Me and Al are going down to the café, wanna come?”

Harvey shook his head, “Nah, I’m about to close a deal, I might join you in a bit though.”

Edward nodded, “Ah, ok, I’ll get you a ham and cheese Panini though ok?”

“Already paid for, Edward, as is your tuna melt.”

“Aww! That’s perfect,” Edward said with a smirk, “You know me so well.”

“Have fun, I love you.”

“Love you too,” Edward smiled, giving a little wave as he closed the door, his emerald, green-lined eyes sparkling as he blew Harvey a kiss through the glass, joining Al and taking to the stairs, the man’s laughter echoing through the office, making Harvey smile.


	57. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's last day at work.

“Harvey,” Edward said, a tone of panic in his voice as he burst into Harvey’s office, closing the door behind him and walking to Harvey’s desk, placing the palms on his hands on the surface of the dark wood.

“Yeah, Sunshine…?” Harvey replied happily from his chair, having just closed a deal, being in an overly joyous mood.

“Harvey, there’s a car outside, the guy in it was watching me,” Edward said, his brow creased with a frown.

Harvey’s smile twitched, seeing an opportunity to compliment his often-solemn boyfriend, “Of course he was; you’re gorgeous…”

“No,” Edward whined, his head bobbing with nervous energy, “Harvey, I’m serious! I recognised him, Harvey, he’s one of…” his voice dropped to a whisper, “one of Jon’s men.”

Harvey’s smile dropped and his eyes widened, “…What…?”

Edward felt tears begin to come to his eyes, seeing Harvey’s face drain of colour, reminding him the seriousness of what he was saying.

Harvey quickly got to his feet, Twoface’s voice coming from his lips, “We will kill him, we must keep you safe.”

Harvey swallowed, quickly returning to himself, “Edward, we’ll get you home, ok? You’ll be safe there.”

“You can’t kill him,” Edward said with a broken tone, “Then Jon’ll know I’m here. Oh, god, Harvey I’m not going to be able to come back. He’ll torch the place, like he did with our apartment.”

Harvey rushed to Edward’s side, pulling him into a tight embrace, “Hush, Edward it’s ok, don’t worry about what happens here, I’ll make sure you’re safe, that’s all that matters, ok?”

Edward nodded. He should never have come here, he should have kept better control over himself, he should have not got depressed, he should have sat at home, on his own. He’d put Harvey’s livelihood in danger by coming here, he’d endangered everyone here by getting restless, wanting to work, he should have stayed at home.

Harvey pulled himself away, holding Edward by the hand, “Come on, we’ll go out the back. You’ll be safe I promise.”

Harvey stopped, turning to look down at his boyfriend, the man was close to crying, he swooped down to give the ginger man a soft kiss, “I love you. It’ll be ok.”


	58. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x))

Harvey slowly woke, coughing gently to clear his throat, not bothering to open his eyes. He hummed gently as a soft, warm, mass squirmed in his arms, he squeezed it gently… he didn’t remember going to bed with anyone.

He inhaled gently and opened his eyes, confused by the presence in the bed.

“What… Edward…?” he quietly asked the sleeping man, feeling the smaller man pressing hard against his chest and crotch, with his burned hand cupping Edward’s cheek.

Edward’s eyes fluttered open, a soft smile on his lips, letting out a gentle moan, “…Oh, uh,” Edward suddenly shifted, moving himself from Harvey’s body, “G’morning, Harvey, sleep well?”

Harvey frowned, pushing himself up into a sitting position, “…Why are you in my bed…?”

Edward frowned, blinking sleepily, “I had a bad dream… and you kinda pulled me in.”

“Did I…?” Harvey mumbled as he lifted a hand to rub his eyes.

Edward nodded. He quickly sat up and brought his knees to his chest, realising the ‘effect’ that sleeping alongside someone had had on his body, “Uh, yeah you did, do you not remember…?”

Harvey shook his head, frowning. Why would he do such a thing?

_He needed you._

What?

_He wouldn’t let me sleep._

Harvey shook his head, “Edward… Did you come into my room, while I was asleep?”

_Yes, he woke me up._

Edward’s gaze still lay at his feet, pulling his knees closer to his chest, he didn’t answer.

“Edward.”

His mouth juddered open, he looked scared, as if he felt what he’d done had been some unforgivable deceit. “I had a bad dream. I-I just wanted to know if you were still awake.”

“Edward…” Harvey said, his voice soft.

“I’m sorry, the last two times… When I fall asleep next to you, my dreams aren’t as bad. I’m sorry, I-I need sleep!” Edward’s voice was pleading and rushed.

Harvey gave a small sigh, and lifted himself from the bed, still looking down at Edward’s almost-cowering frame.

He closed his eyes, saying slowly, “I’m not going to pretend that I’m happy about this. This was a breach of my personal boundaries,” Edward seemed to fold in on himself, his reaction more fitting to if he were being shouted and sworn at, but Harvey kept his tone hushed and calm, “However, I do understand that after you have these dreams you aren’t fully aware of what you’re doing. I know how badly these dreams affect you.”

His doctor had said that if he had the opportunity to help someone, then he should take it, as a way of undermining his other personality.

…And he had quite enjoyed sleeping next to someone, hugging something other than his pillow…

“If I can do anything that will help you, then I will do it.”

Edward’s eye’s slowly moved to him, he still looked scared, and a bit confused.

“…By that I mean… I would be ok with you coming into my bed at night. But I need you to knock first or something, what if I wasn’t decent?”

_I’m sure he would love that…_

Harvey smiled down at Edward, hoping that would be clarification enough.

Edward swallowed hard, if there was one image he needed in his mind at that moment it was not that of a naked Harvey, “Ok. I’m sorry for coming in last night.”

Harvey began to walk from the room, “It’s ok… Bacon? Eggs?”

Edward’s smile grew, “Yes please, I’ll just be, uh,” he squirmed where he sat, his knees still lifted to hide his ‘problem’ “I’ll be out in a few minutes…”


	59. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little hurt Eddie.

Harvey flopped down on the sofa, taking care not to touch Edward’s injured leg. He was wrapped in warm blankets, with his eyes on the tv. He seemed oddly calm and subdued due to the painkillers Harvey had given him.

Harvey doubted he even knew what he was watching.

“Does your leg still hurt?” Harvey asked.

Edward shook his head, yawning as he did. Harvey smiled, he didn’t think he’d ever seen a cuter sight.

“I made you some more hot chocolate…” Harvey said softly, taking a drink from the coffee table and handing it to the small man.

He smiled and let out a happy squeak as he took the drink, taking a long sip of the hot rich liquid. He'd drunk four of them in the past few hours, it was like heaven in a cup.

Harvey chuckled as Edward drank, small amounts of the drink dripped from the corner of his mouth and he didn’t seem to notice.

Edward put the drink back on the table, and shifted himself on the sofa, resting his head against Harvey’s shoulder and groaning slightly, he could hardly keep his eyes open.

“I’m so sleepy, Harvey…”

Harvey sighed, “You’ve not been sick, and you haven’t got a headache anymore… It’s been 4 hours since I got you home… I don’t think you’ve got a concussion. You should be ok to sleep.”

“I’m hurt aren’t I, Harvey…”

Harvey smiled, trying not to laugh, “Yes, you are, that’s why you’re going to sleep here, on the sofa, rather than in your bed.”

Edward sighed, letting his eyes slip shut, “I prefer your bed to mine.”

Harvey smiled as Edward’s head lulled against his shoulder, “My one was expensive, yours was meant to be a guest bed, not supposed to have someone sleeping in it _every_ night.”

“But I’m not a guest… This is my home now…” Edward mumbled quietly, lifting an arm and wrapping it around Harvey’s large waist.

“Yeah.”

“And your bed has you in it…” Edward’s words were becoming almost incoherent now, it was nearing 3 in the morning, and he’d not got much sleep the night before.

Harvey nodded, “Yeah, and I help with your nightmares don’t I…?”

Edward suddenly frowned, “Yeah, but that’s not…” he exhaled deeply, not finishing his sentence.

Harvey moved slightly, letting Edward settle into a more comfortable position, letting the ginger man nuzzle into him.

“…What are your nightmares about?” Harvey asked quietly, he didn’t really want to ask this, he’d been avoiding asking it for the past three months, but curiosity had finally got the better of him.

Edward let out a slight moan, a mix of anger and confusion filled him as he tried to remember his dreams, “I don’t know... a guy chases me, and I… I try to hide… but I’m just a kid, so he catches me and then everything goes… red.”

“Red?”

“…Like blood…” Edward slurred unhappily. His tone made Harvey uneasy, it made his stomach turn and he wasn’t quite sure why. He’d witnessed bad things in his life and thought nothing of them, but hearing Edward’s voice… the fear and angst, hidden anger… There was just something so wrong about it.

“But I help, right?” Harvey asked softly, rubbing the small man’s back, an action to calm himself more than Edward.

Edward nodded gently, barely aware of the limpness of the movement, “Yeah… You’re special,” he moaned as he pressed his head hard into the base of Harvey’s neck.

Harvey sighed gently as he felt Edward’s frame start to soften as he fell quickly into a deep asleep.

Harvey wanted him to say more than just, ‘you’re special’, he wanted him to say ‘you mean everything to me’ ‘I need you’ ‘I love you’.

God, he wanted him to say ‘I love you’.

He wanted to say it back.

He wanted to sit on the sofa with him like this, but, have Edward be his boyfriend, not just his friend.

He wanted to sit on the sofa with his _boyfriend’s_ head on his shoulder.

He wanted to be able to turn his head and kiss him goodnight.

He turned his head slowly and pushed his lips gently against Edward’s scalp, too soft for Edward to feel, “Goodnight, sunshine…” he whispered, too quiet for anyone but himself to hear.


	60. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forced myself to write something because I know someone who is... mean, and it's still 6 hours till felix gets home... meer  
> ^3^

Edward frowned, looking at the living room door; he really needed to pee, but he knew it would hurt his leg if he moved.

He moaned loudly and rolled his eyes, “God damn it!”

He swung his leg over the side of the sofa, squinting his eyes in pain as the bandaged limb moved, “Goddamnitgoddamnitgoddmanit!”

Harvey’s head popped round the corner, “Edward? You ok?”

Edward lifted his arms, like a toddler would to its parent, “Oh, Harvey, help me up would you?”

Harvey smiled and took Edward gently by the hand, sparks erupting in his mind as their skin touched. “…Are you feeling any better?” he asked, trying to distract his mind from the thought of ripping off the green pyjamas the smaller man was wearing.

Edward let out a small moan as he was pulled to his feet, his leg aching madly, “Uh, a little… I don’t think I’ll need anymore painkillers.”

Harvey nodded, still holding Edward’s hand, holding him steady, feeling the warm skin under his and wishing he could feel more of it.

_Stop it, you’ll make a fool of yourself._

But what if he wants it too…

Harvey let out a small sigh, almost a moan. Edward cocked his head slightly, “Are _you_ ok?”

Harvey smiled and nodded, Edward was so considerate, “I’m fine, I’m more worried about you.”

Edward rolled his eyes, “I hurt my leg, I’ll be fine in a few days, it’ll just add to my collection of scars.”

Harvey frowned gently, “’Collection’?”

Edward nodded, shrugging as he did so, “It’s quite extensive, I’ve been beaten senseless so many times I’ve lost count. I’m surprised my IQ hasn’t depleted.”

Harvey let out a small huffed laugh, a weight coming to him at the tone Edward had used. He watched Edward hobble into the hall and into the bathroom. 

He had noticed Edward’s scars, he had loads from his childhood; his father, and the bullying at school, many from fights with Batman in his adult life, some he’d even given himself, when he’d thought it would help him cope.

The poor man, he’d been through so much. Harvey lived with scars, far more obvious than Edward’s. He knew how it felt. But he could never imagine inflicting them upon himself. To Harvey that was like… like screaming to the world that you ‘had problems’; if it was visible it meant people could _tell_ …

Maybe he should make Edward another hot chocolate, one with butterscotch-cream. He’d been making him loads over the past couple of days. It was the only way he could think of making Edward feel better that didn’t include removing his clothes.

He thought of Edward’s face as he had talked about his scars. There was this weird sunken depth in his eyes when he’d said it. There was still something wrong. Maybe that’s why he was reluctant to go outside with out Harvey? 

Agoraphobia possibly? 

Or maybe something to do with why he was attacked?

He’d have to ask about the scars.


	61. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now feel happy!! <3

Edward was pulled from his sleep by the beeping of Harvey’s alarm, he screwed up his eyes and frowned, puling himself closer to Harvey and wrapping his arms and legs around the opposing body.

“Nope,” he said sternly.

He felt Harvey sigh.

“Nope.”

“Edward,” Harvey said quietly, “I need to go to work.”

“Nope.”

“Edward.”

“Call in sick again.”

Harvey smiled, “I called in sick the last three days in a row.”

“Then it must be something serious, better take a day to recover.”

Harvey shifted and Edward felt a kiss land on his forehead, “Come on, Edward. You know we need the money to fuel your hair-brained schemes…”

Edward’s eyes shot open, and he levered himself up to look Harvey in the eye, “My plans are not hair-brained.”

Harvey lifted an eyebrow, “Oh?”

Edward lifted his pillow and sent it into Harvey’s face, “Shut up.”

Harvey began laughing, and pulled himself up, grabbing the back of Edward’s head and pulling the ginger man's protesting lips to his own, locking them in a gentle kiss.

“I love you,” Harvey said as they shared an after-kiss breath.

“I love you too,” Edward replied as he moved himself into a more comfortable sitting position.

“…But I must go to work. We’re running low on food anyway,” Harvey smiled as he too sat up.

Edward pouted and sighed, he nodded gently, “…Buy me more ice-cream.”

Harvey swung his legs off the side of the bed, “Definitely, I’m going to buy something special for you too, so that we don’t end up using all the ice-cream as lube again…”

The ginger haired man blushed, frowning gently, “You couldn’t have worded that any nicer could you?”

Harvey shrugged, “I could have worded it worse…?”

Edward giggled, pulling himself to his knees and clambering from the bed.

Harvey began to make his way from the room, Edward tottering behind him, shoving his glasses onto his face as he closed the bedroom door. “You want some bacon?”

The smaller man rolled his eyes, “I always want bacon.”

Harvey nodded, entering the kitchen and pulling a pan from the cupboard, “True, I just thought you might like something different.”

Edward shook his head, “No, I would like you to take your pants off though.”

A loud chuckle erupted from Harvey’s lips, making Edward shudder with joy. “I’d like you to put some pants on, Edward, I need to get ready and you’re going to distract me.”

Edward leaned against the doorframe, picking at his nails, “Yeah, and god forbid if I… yawn, or… stretch, or…” he paused and lifted his arms slightly, his chest heaving as he stretched out, rotating his hips slightly as a sweet sounding yawn came from him.

Harvey shook his head, “Edward, no, I _need_ to work, if I have sex then I’ll be late.”

Edward’s stance turned to a slouch, “Ech… fine, but what you bring me later better be worth it.”

The older man smiled and turned to the stove, “It will be, don’t you worry.”


	62. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas flobble!!

Harvey opened his eyes and blinked sleepily into the light that was streaming through the window. He had woken naturally, for the first time in three weeks he wasn’t woken by his alarm.

Why not?

He turned his head and saw that the alarm symbol wasn’t lit, the alarm had been turned off.

He swallowed the lump of sleep in his throat, “Edward…?!” he shouted from the bed, hoping the sound would reach the livingroom, and knowing that it probably would as the apartment had incredibly thin walls (before their relationship began this had been a god-send to poor sex-deprived Harvey).

Immediately the air filled with music as Edward realised Harvey was awake, and turned the kitchen’s radio up full blast, and Slade’s, in Edward’s opinion, only noteworthy song played loudly through the house.

Edward’s head peaked around the door to the bedroom, beaming happily, “Harvey, it’s Christmas! Get up, I made breakfast!”

Harvey lifted an eyebrow, smiling gently. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and walked sleepily to the kitchen.

Edward was standing over the cooker, wearing his green button-up shirt, which was not buttoned up, and his second favourite, second tightest, pair of black boxers.

He looked at the plates on the table; Edward had made pancakes, in the shape of Christmas trees. That was odd, as far as Harvey knew he had no tree-shaped cooking moulds.

He smiled and sat down, looking up at his boyfriend as he bustled about, creating an organised mess.

“You’d better clean that up later,” Harvey said with a gentle smile, picking up his fork and prodding at the golden shaded food as he talked.

Edward turned his gaze from the cooker and moved his hand to turn down the music, “What was that sweetheart? I didn’t hear you,” he said with a smirk.

Harvey smirked back, well aware of the game Edward was playing, pretending not to hear him, “Never mind.” 

_Make him do it later, I’m not fucking doing it._

_“_ Did you sleep well?”

Edward shook his head, and moved to the table, “I got up early to wrap this.” From under the chair under the table he pulled a large green box.

He placed it on the table top and let out a small ‘tah-dah’ like noise which made Harvey almost chuckle.

He looked at the sliver and green box as Riddler pushed it towards him. “You got me something?” he said with a slight disbelief, the same tone he’d used when Edward had presented him with his birthday cake, and the presents he’d received then.

That same odd wash of happiness, that someone would do something like this for him.

“Openitopenitopenitopenit,” Riddler said repetitively, jiggling on his feet as Harvey smiled at him, and began opening his present.

A large smile spread over Harvey’s face, “Edward…” he cooed, seeing under the paper a box, containing a new laptop.

“This is too much…” he said, sounding stern. Edward’s eyes dropped to his feet and a deep blush filled his face, a cheeky grin coming to him. He nodded gently.

“How did you even…?” Harvey said disbelievingly, a swell of sickening happiness filling him, making Twoface want to throw up.

Edward shrugged, still smiling widely, “You’ll never know.”


	63. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *purrs*

“Ed!” Edward heard shouted at him as he entered his office. The word had a slight German tang to it, Edward knew only one person who spoke with such an accent, so he knew who had shouted before he saw the smiling man.

“Al!”

The blonde haired man pulled him into a short hug, patting Edward’s back as he did, “Happy 27’th. Get anything special?”

Edward held his wrist aloft as they broke their hug, “Harvey got me this, isn’t it cute?”

Al eyed the small green pendant and smiled, “I didn’t have him pegged as the ‘cute’ kind, more the ‘will tear your arm off’ kind.”

The ginger haired man rolled his eyes, “Everyone thinks that… Nah, he’s the cutest little thing I’ve ever known.”

With a shake of his head Al let out a loud scoff, “…Crazy, both of you.” He let out a small chuckle, “Though I do think I owe you a slice of cake?”

Edward nodded, clasping his hands together. Al turned to his bag and pulled a small package from it, “I hope vanilla is ok, it’s the only one they had this late in the morning.”

Edward’s face split into a smile as he saw the man reveal a large slab of cake.

Apart from things he’d received from Harvey, this was probably the first thing anyone had bought him without wanting something in return.

Something he’d learned about Al from talking to him online over the past week, was that he was, or seemed, rather selfless. Odd really that he was in this line of work… although what Harvey did now was legal, there was something about working under an ex-criminal that attracted the bad-boys.

Al suddenly found himself in a tight embrace, “It’s perfect, Al, I love it, I bet it’ll be lovely.”

Harvey looked on from his office, frowning, as Edward hugged the man. Younger and, in his opinion, far more handsome than himself…

_He’s flirting with that man…_

No he isn’t he’s just being friendly.

_He’s all Edward talks about. He’s going to leave us for him._

He wouldn’t do that.

_He left Jon for us._

…He wouldn’t do that to us.

He watched as Edward broke a corner of the cake and fed it to Al, the man laughing loudly, almost choking on the cake. Edward laughed in return and patted the man on the back, taking his other hand to wipe a crumb from Al’s chin.

A stab of anger ran through Harvey’s mind.

_Bastard!_

Harvey got to his feet and opened his door, “Edward,” he said with an angered growl, “Can I talk to you, _please…”_


	64. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, my boys, are gunna fall in love. So you'd best get used to sittin' on the same sofa.  
> The idea is that Jon was just as dangerous as Twoface is, so Eddie's used to acting casual with someone of his calibre, and if anything Harvey's scars intrigue him.  
> He thinks they feel/look kool.

Edward lay on the sofa with his legs dangling over the end.  
He'd got such a headache. Maybe it was all that ice-cream.  
Damn that ice-cream… Why did it have to taste so nice?  
He held his hand to his head, sighing gently.  
He'd lay like this for a large portion of the day.  
It was a hell of a way to spend one of his first days alone…  
He'd played a bit of red-dead redemption, drawn a bit, but he'd been carful to clean up after himself this time.  
And then he'd laid on the sofa, lights off, a quiet run of operatic music in the background, trying to soothe his head.  
He could find no pain killers, and he had no money to buy any, so he had drunk all the water he could, and eaten half a cucumber.  
Cucumber always made his headaches lessen.  
He wasn't sure why.  
He should look it up when he felt well enough to open his eyes.  
He felt a soft clunking in the other room, and writhed gently on the sofa. Harvey was home.  
There was a clatter, and Eddie felt his head buzz gently.  
"No… Fuck…" Edward whispered to himself.  
"Edward?" Harvey's voice came from the kitchen, as if he'd only just remembered that there was another entity in the space.  
Edward groaned inwardly, "Yeah?" he said as loudly as he could.  
"Y'ok?" Harvey asked cheerily.  
"No."  
Harvey entered the room, a devastating spilt of light darting to Edward's eyes, making him moan in pain. "What's the matter, Edward?"  
"My head…" Edward said, bringing a hand to his temple.  
Harvey frowned, then nodded swiftly, "One second."  
He disappeared from Edward's sights and Edward heard the awful rattle of the kettle boiling.  
He closed his eyes tightly, and several minutes later the stream of light re-appeared.  
Edward groaned as he heard Harvey walk towards him, and felt the noise of a cup being placed on the coffee table.  
"Here," Harvey's voice shot through him, "It's lemon and mint tea. It should help the headache."  
Edward clumsily lifted his hand and picked up the cup, spilling a small amount on the table's surface. "Oh," he said in surprise, sounding almost sleepy, "Thank you."  
He wasn't used to people being so nice to him, people always seemed to think he was too whiney when he was ill.  
He remembered once, one of his boyfriends had made a point of playing heavy metal so he would leave and 'mope about somewhere else'.  
He took a long sip of the warm tea, and he wasn't sure if it was the tea, or a placebo effect, but he started to feel better almost instantly.  
"That stuff is really good."  
Harvey huffed gently, standing still at the head of the sofa, "I always thought it tasted a bit odd."  
Edward shrugged, stretching himself up on the chair, "Yeah, but odd in a nice way."  
Harvey shuffled slightly, Edward quickly realised that the other man wanted to sit down.  
Why didn't he sit on his own chair?  
Edward lifted his legs, and reached down to pat the seat, "Do take a seat."  
Harvey sat, and Edward lay his legs on Harvey's lap.  
Harvey swallowed gently, and let his eyes dart over Edward's frame.  
 _Don't you dare…_  
"Do you want to play one of your games?" Harvey asked, smiling, now not entirely sure where to put his hands; he wasn't used to people being his close to him, or being _ok_ with being this close to him.  
It was either his generally 'odd' looks, or the well known violence that came with his other half.  
No one would sit like this with him, they wouldn't dare touch him without permission, but Edward had done so without thinking, as if it was nothing.  
"Don't you want to watch normal tv?" Edward queried, knowing how much some people hated games being played constantly.  
"No," Harvey said with a shake of his head, "I like to watch people play."  
He liked being able to influence the games.


	65. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted something like this, then [](http://girlatthepiano.deviantart.com/) suggested this... so... there you go :3

Edward smiled as Harvey entered the room, he was frowning, the crease on his forehead deepening by the second.  
Edward knew exactly what was wrong.  
"Edward, have you seen my coin?" Harvey said, frustrated, lifting books and files from the table, looking underneath and re-placing them.  
Edward smiled and nodded, Harvey was too busy looking to see him nodding.  
"Edward?" Harvey said slightly louder, looking over to his grinning boyfriend, "Please."  
Edward bore his teeth, showing the coin between them. Harvey's eyes widened, and he lifted one of his arms limply, gesturing for Edward to spit it out.  
Edward rolled the coin to the back of him mouth, holding it between his molars, "You mean this coin?"  
He rolled the coin on his tongue, flipping it, holding his mouth open so Harvey could see.  
"Y-Yes, Edward, that coin… The one you are _biting_ ," the man swallowed hard, still holding his hand out.  
Edward held the coin flat in his teeth, wiggling it gently, holding out his finger and waggling it simultaneously.  
"Edward, please give me my coin," Harvey said, shuffling on the spot, his face beginning to twitch.  
Edward continued playing with the coin, sliding it around his mouth with his tongue. He shifted slightly on the sofa, lowering himself so his hips almost hung off the cushion.  
"Nope," Edward said with a shake of his head.  
"Give it to me."   
"But it's tasty."  
Harvey crossed his arms, his voice dropping to a tone more serious, "Edward. Give us back our coin."  
Edward smirked, "Oh? Twoface joining in is he?" he stuck out his tongue, the coin hanging gently on the tip.  
"…You expect us to take it from you?"  
Edward winked, waving his tongue gently, letting the coin rock gently.  
Harvey took a step forward, stretching his hand more. Edward brought the coin back into his mouth and clenched it between his front teeth, letting out a soft growl.  
Harvey retracted his hand, smiling gently with a soft frown on his face, "What?"  
"No hands," Edward said quietly, his voice lisping slightly due to the coin.  
"…But you said to take it."  
Edward nodded, smiling gently, still holding the coin, staring up into Harvey's bi-coloured, gorgeous eyes.  
Harvey cocked his head, his frown deepening, "Edward… I don't want to _play_ , just give my back my coin."  
Edward didn't say anything in response, he simply waggled the coin again.  
Harvey rolled his eyes, then leant himself over Edward, bringing their faces together. He took the coin in his mouth, biting on it gently, Edward didn't let go, holding still on the rim of the coin. Harvey looked into Edward's eyes, holding his gaze as he waited for the other man to loosen his grip on the precious coin.  
Edward let out a slight hum, and let the coin go, letting it hang limply between Harvey's lips, Harvey let the coin drop, and fall to the floor. He lifted a hand to Edward's head, still staring into Edward's deep green eyes, "I love you," he said softly, his voice almost a whisper.  
Edward smiled and brought his head forward, and let Harvey bring him into a soft kiss, leaving the coin discarded on the carpeted floor.


	66. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho my fuck I am so sorry I wrote this before I took the dissertation-break and I forgot to upload it!! I'm so sorry guys!  
> You can thank [](http://psychobabble192.deviantart.com/) for bringing it to my attention!

Edward lay curled on the new sheets of the bed, the black and white lace of his maids costume gently clasping his skin.  
They had intended to have sex in their freshly cleaned apartment, but, Harvey had taken the bin out, and returned to find the smaller man sleeping like a little kitten on his pillow.  
It had been a good… 4 hours, since they had left. Surely Jon would have finished ransacking the place and gone by now. Harvey should go back, to see what could be salvaged.  
He should wake him though… He knew how bad Edward’s dreams could get, and how disorientated he could become when he woke if no one was there to tell him where he was.  
Harvey remembered one time, he had woken to Edward screaming, begging someone to stop hurting him…  
The thought still made a lump appear in his throat.  
He prodded Edward gently, “Hey, Sunshine…” he said as Edward started to stir, “I’m going to go and get some stuff ok? Is there anything you want?”  
Edward opened an eye, letting out a small yawn and arching his back in a repressed stretch, “Butta’scosh…” he mumbled sleepily, rolling on the pillow, “…Why hello sleep… I have missed you…”  
Harvey chuckled and gave Edward’s back a soft pat, “Ok… Try not to get in any trouble while I’m gone.”  
Edward let out a small half-snore, “No, daddy, I’ll be good I p-promise… just…”  
Harvey let out a gentle sigh, removing his hand from Edward’s back, “I… Just, sleep, Edward… I’ll be back soon, I swear.”  
Maybe he had better lock the door…  
He made sure there was a spare set of keys in the bowl by the door, just in case Edward did need to get out, but he didn’t want him waking in a panic and running off.  
Harvey hopped in the car, and sped towards their lovely apartment, the home of so many fantastic memories, so much happiness…  
What he saw when he got there made is heart break.  
The sky was ebbing orange as dying flames leaked from the windows of their home.  
“Sir, you can’t come this way,” a man in a police uniform yelled at Harvey as he left his car.  
“…M-my home… Edward, he… he wanted to come back,” Harvey said, his eyes open wide in pure shock.  
“Sir, I must insist-“  
“Jon!” Twoface screamed, pushing the policeman to the floor, looking around frantically “Jon, I know you’re still here! I will kill you, you fucker!”  
“Sir!” the policeman said, holding his gun aloft “Please leave the area or I will be forced to arrest you.”  
Harvey pulled control back from Twoface, and stepped back, “I’m sorry I… That’s my home.”  
The policeman chuckled, “Not anymore it ain’t, now move along. Leave your number with my partner, they’ll contact you when they’ve conducted a survey, so you can contact your insurance.”  
Harvey gave his number to one of the many police officers in the area, and he sat himself in the car, his hands stuck to the steering wheel.  
What if they hadn’t got out in time? Ten minutes later and…  
Edward hadn’t wanted to leave, if Harvey hadn’t forced him to hurry he could have died.  
Jon really was out for blood.  
It wasn’t safe anymore.  
Edward was in danger.  
Jon found him once, he could find him again.  
Harvey had to protect him.  
He would not let him be harmed.


	67. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a subfolder to put this story in! YAAY!

Edward looked up from his game, for the first time in almost three days.   
Harvey had become rather quiet, normally he would shout out if he saw a turret or if something unexpected happened in the game.  
Edward looked towards him, his eyes heavy with sleep, and saw that Harvey had fallen asleep.  
He smiled and let out a small hum, watching as the man slept. He looked so sweet.  
He had only one eye closed, the eye on his left, Twoface’s eye, was open, staring at him. This would unnerve most people, Edward guessed, but for some reason Edward found it comforting.  
He knew Twoface, he’d worked with him, he was so forceful in his work. Of course, he knew Harvey too, he liked Harvey, he wasn’t sure if Harvey liked him back though.  
Well… he must do, he was letting him live here and Edward had already made a fair few mistakes.  
Earlier, for example, he’d gone to make a cup of tea and accidently left the milk out. Harvey had found it about half an hour later, he’d been patient with him, simply shouting out, ‘Edward! Milk!’ Edward had put the milk back and that had been that.  
Knowing Twoface, Edward had expected a much grander response, perhaps a broken plate or two. But it seemed that Harvey, here at least, was the more dominant personality, it was like, what he said was law.  
Thinking about it, Edward hadn’t heard a single word from Twoface the whole time he’d been here.  
He watched Harvey twitch, again, not knowing what it meant, then the eye, Twoface’s eye, blinked.  
The action made Edward jump a little. He let out a tiny chuckle and smiled at the open eye, watching Harvey’s twitching.  
Edward stretched himself out, yawning gently. He was so tired. He’d gone as long as he could without sleep, his eyes were aching, his vision blurring sporadically.  
He turned his head back towards the tv, wondering if he should continue the game, or wait for Harvey to wake up .  
…Maybe he should try to get some sleep.  
He huffed gently; he hated sleep.  
He had such awful nightmares.  
He didn’t even want to think about it.  
But he could feel his mind screaming for it.  
He curled himself on the sofa, watching Harvey sleep, smiling gently at his continuing twitches.  
He yawned again, and stretched his legs over the sofa. He lay his feet on Harvey’s lap, sparking more twitches in the man’s face. He moved one of the cushions and tucked it behind his head.  
He let his eyes begin to close, he hoped this would work out, that Harvey would let him stay here, wouldn’t kick him out.  
He liked Harvey.  
He liked it here.


	68. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3  
> Hello my loves x)

Edward woke, on the sofa, to the sound of a soft clatter. His eyes jumped open and he sat himself up, looking towards the noise.  
“H-Harvey?” he asked gently, looking over at the tall man, “What time is it…?”  
Harvey looked briefly at the clock, swearing to himself, “Half 7,” he rushed out of the room, into his bedroom, presumably to get something.  
Edward stretched himself on the chair and got up, walking into the kitchen to get a drink.  
It had been months since he’d been up this early.  
He yawned, looking down at the table with tired eyes, he frowned, there were two plates on the table. Had Harvey made _him_ breakfast too?  
Harvey pushed past him, sitting in his own chair, with his back to the sink. He began to eat his food, then looked up at Edward, who was hovering there, dazed and confused.  
Could he not think when he slept..?  
“Sit,” Harvey instructed, Edward complied with the same haste as someone who had been stabbed with a cattle-prod.  
The action both amused Harvey and put him on edge, it was like he were a scolded puppy.  
Had Harvey been that mean to him before? Enough to have this much of an effect?  
He’d acted so comfortable the past day or so, while they were playing that game.  
“Oh, Edward, while I remember, don’t play portal while I’m gone ok,” Harvey asked gently, “I don’t want to miss anything.”  
Edward nodded profusely, as if he were responding to an order, “Yeah, ok, I won’t.”  
Harvey frowned, “Edward… calm down and eat your food. You’re acting like I’m gunna lash out and hit you or something.”  
Edward squinted, lifting a hand to his eyes, he took a sip of the pre-prepared orange juice. “Sorry…” he said gently, he cleared his throat gently, “It’s ok, I’ll just play Red Dead or something until you get back.”  
Harvey smiled gently, “And if you could try to not make a mess today that would be rather brilliant.”  
Edward shrugged, “I can’t promise anything, but I’ll give it a shot.”  
Harvey looked over the other man’s face, noting the dark circles and the slight twitch on the man’s face.  
The twitch became a slow blink, and a small yawn.  
“Edward…” the bi-coloured man said as he balled up a napkin, throwing it at the man’s face, and smiling gently at the look of sheer shock and surprise that appeared when it hit him on the nose.  
“Go back to sleep,” he said sternly, “Now. You’re obviously exhausted.”  
Edward yawned and stretched himself out on the chair, his shirt hitching up to his belly button as he did, “But I’m up now… Gimme a minute and I’ll feel good as new.”  
The ginger haired man downed the last of his juice, and shook his head to clear it, “…There, see?”  
Harvey huffed, getting to his feet and walking to the door, “I’ll be back at 7 ok?”  
Edward smiled gently, “Alright, I’ll… stay in all day, I guess. I can’t bloody go out… so.”  
“You can go out if you want.”  
“There are extenuating circumstances. And I don’t have a key so I wouldn’t be able to get back in.”  
Harvey turned on the spot, “Oh,” he exclaimed, as if he’d forgotten something. He walked to one of the draws and pulled something out. “Here ya’ go,” he said, placing a small metal object on the table, “All yours.”  
Edward looked down, smirking at the key, “Aw, thanks, but I won’t use it.”  
“Well, just in case then…”  
Edward nodded, “Sure.”  
It seemed Harvey really did want him here.


	69. MystroTheDefender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ENDING to my Harvey&Edward story, I'm far too impatient to wait until I've written the rest to upload it.  
> I will continue writing pieces for it, this is not me saying I have finished the story, this is simply the ending to it.  
> Well, almost, there's a little 'after-bit' to it which I will upload after I've written everything else.  
> I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you had a nice christmas.

This is the ENDING to the Riddler/Twoface story, it contains spoilers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harvey was smiling with elation as he climbed the filthy, stinking flight of stairs towards his and Edward's apartment.   
Sure, Edward hadn't been as happy go lucky as usual, but tonight Harvey had bought some nice food and some flowers made of chocolate –two birds one stone Harvey had thought.   
They were going to make a night of it.  
And, even better, one of Harvey's men had found a place a few miles away, completely safe, a two bedroomed house. Harvey had decided to check it out on his way home, it looked perfect.  
Today marked one year since Edward had first knocked on Harvey's door, seeking shelter as his world collapsed around him.  
But now, they had each other, Harvey was going to deal with Jonathan, and then everything would be perfect.  
Harvey practically jumped up the last two steps, turning the corner, then stopping suddenly.  
He frowned slightly; the door was open.  
Edward would never leave the door open like that.   
"Edward?" Harvey called as he pushed the door open.  
The place was a mess, things strewn over the floor. There were dents in the walls of the tiny entrance hall.  
"Edward?!" Harvey yelled again, fear starting to spread through him as he walked into the tiny room.  
He was filled with nausea as he looked across the room; there were spots of blood on the floor and walls, there'd been a scuffle, the draws had been turned out, everything that could be smashed had been. Whoever had done this…  
Harvey knew who'd done this…  
God, he…  
Harvey felt his throat constrict.  
He'd taken Edward.  
There was a yellow piece of paper on the bed, folded neatly amongst the destruction.  
He unfolded it, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks before he had read the words, already knowing what they would say.  
'Mine now. S.'  
No.  
 _ **NO!**_  
This can't be happening.  
 _This **is** happening!_  
Oh god…  
 _We need to do something!_  
What can we do?  
 _FIND HIM!!_  
.  
"What?" Jonathan said as one of his goons entered his workshop, he hated it when they interrupted his work.  
He placed his whiteboard pen on the desk and turned to the heavy-set man.  
"We got him sir, and left your note," the man said. Jon could see the thumping pulse in his neck start to quicken as Jon's eyes turned to him.  
"Oh that _is_ good!" Jon said, clasping his hands together. "Bring him to me then."  
The large man nodded and backed clumsily from the room.  
Jon smiled as he heard the voice of a very angry and upset Edward, broken with angst-filled tears: "L-Let me go! Put me down, now!"  
Scarecrow smiled widely as three men entered the room, holding Edward aloft.  
Edward squeaked in pain as the men threw him to the floor, he swore loudly, placing his hand to his side where it had hit the floor.  
He quickly grew silent when he saw Scarecrow's slender frame looming over him. He swallowed hard and straightened his askew glasses, his pulse already quickening, already beginning to sweat with fear.  
Jon tutted, crossing his arms and staring down at Edward's cowering frame, "Oh… Boys. I told you not to harm him."  
"Sorry sir…" the larger of the men mumbled as the other two started to back from the room.  
"You will be." Scarecrow said forcefully, "Leave us."  
Scarecrow bent down slightly, as the men closed the door behind them. He looked Edward directly in the eyes; as bright and filled with fear as ever…  
"Hello, Eddie. Long-time no see! How long has it been? A year? Year and a week? Something like that."  
Edward didn't reply, he just sat, scared, on the cold floor, he was trying to stop tears exploding from him; he knew what was going to happen.  
"Have you been having fun without me Eddie-thing? I hope so, I certainly have." Scarecrow reached out a hand to stroke Edward's face. Edward flinched away slightly, his breath hitching as Jon's hands touched him.  
Scarecrow gripped Edward's chin, "Scared, Eddie? I can help you with that…"  
Edward saw a small shine flash in his peripheral vision, and felt a sharp pain jab into his neck, he squealed as he felt liquid pour into his veins.  
His vision suddenly flooded black.  
It was dark when he came to. Harvey's voice echoed through him, "Eddie? Eddie-boy are you ok?"  
"H-Harvey?" Edward asked quietly, "Where are you?"  
"I'm here little thing, it's ok. You're just having a bad dream."  
A figure appeared in front of him, it looked like Harvey, but he was all fuzzy and distorted.  
Edward reached a hand out to him, "Harvey…? J-Jon took me. He injected me with something."  
"No, he didn't, you're at home, in our bed."  
Edward had not realised that he was laying down until this point, or that he was being consumed by the soft warmth of their duck-down duvet. Edward hummed gently, smiling. "Thank god… I was scared."  
The figure of Harvey laughed loudly, "You get scared so easily." The misty figure touched him, pulling him close, "I think I deserve a little somethin' for you waking me."  
Edward felt a rumble of Harvey's laughter flow through him, he smiled gently, "I love you," he said, reaching a hand out to the fuzzy man.  
Jon laughed loudly, reaching a hand out to grope at Edward as he lay on the floor, grinning gently, whispering "Harvey."  
"Shhh," Jon cooed, unable to stop himself smiling as he slipped his hand underneath the waistband of Edward's trousers, "Hush Eddie, this is no time for talking."  
He shifted closer to the smaller man, running a hand under his shirt, the other finding its way to Edward's already-swelling member.  
Edward let out a small moan as Jon gripped him, "H-Harvey…" Edward grumbled, making kissing faces as Jon stroked at him.  
Jon found himself trying to quell a titter of laughter, he whispered "Shh," again, sounding a little sharper this time.  
He slid his fingers southward, leading them to Edward's tight hole, Edward bit his lip as Jon slid a finger into him, feeling the smaller man's insides twitch with pleasure.  
Edward squirmed as Jon dragged his finger in and out of the twitching man, "H-Harvey, more…" Edward groaned.  
Jon slid in another finger, "Well aren't you demanding," he grinned as Edward writhed at his touch.  
Jon tugged off Edward's trousers, pulling the smaller man's legs apart and nestling himself in-between them.  
Edward clumsily lifted a hand to run it up Jon's chest, "Butterscotch..?" he slurred sleepily.  
Jon frowned in confusion, then shook his head and continued regardless. Edward hissed, gritting his teeth as Jon pushed into him forcefully.  
"H- ah- Harvey, stop, that hurts!" Edward said loudly, tears starting to appear in his eyes, he stared up at the fuzzed image of Harvey, the figure grinning menacingly.  
"Oh do be quite Eddie…" Harvey's voice growled.  
"Harvey, stop!" Edward yelled, trying to struggle away, not wanting to accept the thoughts running through his mind; of what his loving, caring boyfriend was doing.  
Jon held tightly onto Edward's hips as the man flailed clumsily on the floor; his muscles unable to work properly due to the toxins in his body. "Struggle all you want Eddie, you'll just make it worse," Jon pulled Edward further onto his length, smiling widely as Edward squealed in pain, his fingers curling, scratching his nails against the stone floor.  
This isn't Harvey. Edward's mind screamed, he screwed his eyes shut. This isn't Harvey, this can't be Harvey, Harvey would never do this.  
The figure began to pound into him, scraping and dragging at his insides, Edward tried to stop himself screaming but the pain was just too much.  
Edward felt something tearing down his chest, he opened his eyes to see a barbed hand dragging down his torso, red lines appearing on him as they moved down. He let out another scream of terrorised pain, tears starting to leak from him.  
The figure of Harvey growled with deep and mocking laughter, "I love it when you scream, Eddie…"  
Edward sobbed, trying to close his mind from his senses, but the jabs of pain stabbed through his defences, echoing through his head and down his body. "Stop it, please, stop," he begged, his breaths harsh and sharp.  
Jon smiled, watching Edward squirm below him, "Oh Eddie, you should know that begging won't stop me." He forced himself harder and deeper into Edward's depths, making the ginger man's back arch and his face contort in fear, he swore he felt something tear.  
Pleasure filled Jon's head; watching Edward struggle and thrash, but not be able to get free, pawing at him listlessly, unable to break Jon's grip. Jon could already feel himself starting to tip over the edge; listening to Edward's gentle pleas and squeaks of pain, tears running down his face as his unfocused eyes begged for mercy.  
Jon tipped his head back as he let himself go, emptying himself into the small and whimpering man, grunting gently as his muscles spasmed.  
Edward struggled away as Jon's grip loosened, trying to pull up his trousers, tears streaming down his face and blood dripping from the lacerations on his chest. He huddled himself in the darkest corner he could find, holding his hands over his head, curling himself into a ball.  
Jon got to his feet and smiled lightly, watching as Edward huddled himself, sobbing, under one of the desks in the room.  
Someone knocked on the door, "Sir?" the man asked, pushing the door open slightly, "We've received some new intel about that school. I thought you may want to know."  
"Ah, good," Jon said as the man entered the room, Jon didn't bother looking at him, his eyes were still fixed on Edward.  
"God, Sir, he looks like hell," the man said, a hint of disgust in his voice.  
Jon smiled, "He sure does doesn't he."  
"Shall I find a room for him?"  
Jon shook his head, "Nah; he doesn't even know where he is. I'll give him another dose in a couple of hours. I'll just lock the door and leave him in here."  
Edward sat in the dark, hiding, it was so hard to move, he felt so weak.  
.  
He didn't know how long he'd been sitting there, it felt like days.  
That… Harvey… the Harvey that wasn't Harvey. He'd come back nine times. Nine times he'd stabbed him, injected him with that stuff, made the world dark.  
There was nothing Edward could do. He tried, he struggled, he fought as best he could, but, he overpowered him. His limbs seemed… slower, weaker.  
He felt like a shell…  
There was nothing he could do.  
Everything hurt.  
His mind, his- his body…  
He tried to keep reminding himself: That wasn't the real Harvey, the real Harvey was still out there. He'd find him.  
Harvey would rescue him.  
He'd promised.  
He would, he'd come, he promised, he had to.  
Please.  
Please.  
"…Please…" Edward sobbed as the figure approached him again, "…please…"  
The figure chuckled, and started saying something about the chemical inducing a dopamine-influenced vision. Edward wasn't listening, he was trying to focus on Harvey, the real Harvey.  
The figure grabbed his leg, pulling him from the corner, dragging him across the floor. "Oh Eddie…" Harvey's voice hummed, "You're so damn beautiful…"  
Edward squirmed in fear, "No…" he moaned gently, unable to say more as he saw that silver flash appear in his vision again.  
.  
Harvey shoved the phone to his ear, shouting angrily down the phone "How could this happen!?"  
"W-we don't know sir. We had the house under 24/7 surveillance," The girl said down the phone.  
"Scarecrow's last known location," Harvey growled through his teeth.  
The girl hummed through the phone, "Uhh. 24th. There's still a lot of activity there, but we aren't sure if he's there, and sir I strongly recommend that yo-"  
"-Send all available men there, now, I'll meet them there," Harvey clicked the phone off, and turned to the small cabinet of firearms that was mounted on the wall.  
He forced the guns onto his belt, and stormed from the apartment, not bothering to lock the door, there was no point, all that was important to him had been taken already. He was going to get it back.  
He had promised. He had promised Edward that he wouldn't let Jon hurt him, and he had let him down.  
 _We will kill him!_  
Yes.  
He was so upset, so angry…  
He needed to fix this.  
He would find Jon and **kill him.** End his miserable life for touching Edward. Jon had no right to touch him. Touch _his_ Edward. His Edward.  
My Edward!  
 _Not Jon's._  
How dare he!  
 _Kill him!_  
.  
Edward heard someone enter the room, he didn't open his eyes, he screwed them shut so tight his head began to hurt, he didn't want to be here, he wanted to be at home, his old home, where himself and Harvey would lay on the sofa together and watch tv, the place they'd first displayed their love…  
This? This wasn't love. This was disgusting, rape, unwanted, unreciprocated… painful in more ways than one.  
He hoped Harvey wouldn't be mad.  
He'd tried to refuse, he really had, but he hadn't known. He'd thought it was Harvey.  
He remembered how mad Harvey had become when he'd mistaken Twoface for him. He was going to be mad this time too.  
The other person in the room, whoever it really was, had walked to his side, and knelt by him.  
Edward felt something prod at his lips.  
Please, no…  
He tried to keep his mouth closed but quickly he felt water pour from the thing, he choked slightly as some of the liquid dripped down his nostrils.  
"Eddie, boy, it's water, drink it," the fake-Harvey's voice echoed in the black space.  
Edward resisted at first, but he'd not had any food or water for as long as he'd been there, too long, his stomach ached and his throat was dry… his head was throbbing.  
Jon smiled and watched as Edward began to gulp at the bottle of water like a hungry baby at a teat. "Good boy. Now, I know this little venture can't go on forever, but I don't want you to die. Not quite yet."  
Soon the bottle was empty, Edward sat, slightly out of breath, thankful for the water he'd been given.  
"You want some food?" Jon asked slyly, bringing an open bag of protein paste to Edward's lips.  
Again, Edward protested slightly at the gritty slop that the fake-Harvey was smoothing across his lips, but eventually gave in to the prospect of food, and began to lap at the greyish-white paste.  
"Good kid…" Jon mumbled, putting a hand to the younger man's face and patting it gently.  
Edward turned his head and clamped his teeth onto Jon's hand, though still not strong enough to draw blood.  
"Ouch! You little bitch!" Jon said loudly, giving Edward a hard slap, making the other man yelp, "I give you a fucking inch!"  
Jon raised himself on his knees and began to unzip his fly, "I think you deserve a little extra punishment for that…"  
.  
Harvey surveyed the area, he wasn't even sure if Edward was in there… He'd told his men simply that Scarecrow had stolen from him, and they were instructed under pain of death to not kill… because 'that's what the coin had decided'- truthfully he didn't want anyone accidentally loosing a round and hitting Edward.  
"Infiltration, go," he mumbled into his walkie-talkie. He watched as one of his men approached the door and attached some plastic-looking mush to the lock of the door, there was a small fizzing of electricity from it, and the entrance swung open neatly.  
Damn he loved Edward's little gadgets…  
"Team one, go," he mumbled again, and a group of about 5 men walked through the door. There were a few screams from inside, and the 5 exited again.  
Harvey got to his feet and walked down the slope he had been sitting on, walking towards the door.  
He followed his men into the entrance hall of the grey building, sending groups off in different directions to neutralise scarecrows men.  
"But do not kill, you kill you die," Harvey growled at them as they scampered off, taze-guns in hand.  
Harvey made his way upwards, looking into each room, his heart panging when he saw it did not contain Edward.  
He continued looking, trying to ignore the commotion as his men found the cloakroom on the second floor.  
 _Where is he?_  
I'm looking.  
 _Look faster!_  
I might miss him!  
 _Let me look!_  
No. I want to be the one to find him, not you.  
 _ **Let me look!**_  
Harvey felt himself starting to lose control of his limbs.  
No!  
He ripped control back.  
Twoface growled loudly, swearing at Harvey's 'incompetence'.  
He approached a heavily guarded room, this must be where Edward was, or where Scarecrow was.  
He felt Twoface lift the gun in his hand, and saw the guards head's explode with blood, the loud sound of the gun shocking through his mind.  
Swinging the door open, he looked around the room, his eyes quickly locating Edward; cowered on the floor.  
"Edward," Harvey gasped, dropping to his knees beside the small whimpering man.  
The poor man… his clothes were torn, his body had bruises and scratches covering it, he looked so small, so scared.  
Edward let out a small tortured moan as Harvey approached, cowering away.  
"Edward, it's ok," he said as the filth-covered man squinted up at him.  
Edward let out a small sob, bringing his hands to his chest, "No…no, please…" he shifted, pressing himself against the wall, "…please, not again… no."  
Harvey frowned, "…Eddie, it's me, I'm here to help you."  
Edward let out a loud sob, "…No it's not," he moaned gently, his throat sounded raw… as if swollen or bruised by something forced…  
A heavy weight fell on Harvey's mind, Twoface cursing what had happened:  
 _Fucking kill him. We must. How dare he. How dare he do this to him. We must kill him._  
Harvey blinked, almost in disbelief, as Edward continued to huddle away, shivering in fear, shivering from physical pain that filled him.  
"Eddie, come on, please," Harvey said, reaching out a tentative hand to the small man.  
Edward flinched away, letting out a gasped "No." Harvey's brow furrowed, and he retracted his hand, maybe Edward couldn't see? No, he would have recognised his voice…  
Jon must have given him something.  
There was a sudden clang behind them, and Harvey turned, seeing 4 of Scarecrows men appear in the door behind him.  
Edward looked up at them, eyes wide in fear of these apparitions.  
 _Harvey, please._  
Harvey sighed, "I love you, Edward," he said, letting Twoface take control of his limbs.  
Edward watched on, his eyes wide, his breath short, as one of the ghosts in front of him began attacking the others, taking them out with ease. Hazes of red coming from the arms, the necks, the torsos of the 4 beings.  
He felt sick watching it, but he couldn't take his eyes away, the movement made him dizzy… and he knew what that red smoke must really be.  
"Harvey…" he said in a breath, watching the largest ghost, now the only one still standing.  
"Edward," the figure said, holding out it's hand.  
 _We need to find Jon. We need to find him and make him pay for what he's done._  
I can't leave Edward.  
 _Then we'll bring him with us, we need to find Jon, he cannot get away with this._  
I'm not putting him at risk like that!  
Edward saw it; that twitch in the ghost's face, no one could imitate that twitch.  
That was Harvey.  
That was Harvey!  
He was safe.  
He was going home!  
"Harvey," Edward said, a smile coming to him, a relieved and happy tone in his voice, tears of pure joy coming to his eyes.  
The figure fell to it's knees, "Edward, it's ok, you're safe. Come on."  
Edward held out his hands, grasping at Harvey's, feeling the marred skin of Twoface's hand, and the contrast softness of Harvey's.  
It was Harvey.  
Harvey grinned as the smile bloomed on Edward's face, "Harvey," the small, malnourished, beaten man said weakly, "Y-you're real, you're here."  
"Of course we are, we'd never leave you," Harvey said, pulling Edward up to him.  
Edward nuzzled into Harvey's chest, taking in deep breaths of Harvey's lovely sent, the roar of Harvey emanating through him as he told his men to evacuate. They ran through the halls, the air ebbing with noises that only the mentally unstable can produce, but they were unable to penetrate Harvey's or Edward's mind as each focused on the breathing of the other.  
Harvey held Edward to his chest, feeling the man quivering in his arms, the happy glow starting to coat his cut face, Harvey starting to feel himself elate as they exited the building, into the courtyard at the front of the building.  
Edward's smile grew, feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, and the tight grip of Harvey's arms around him.  
Harvey turned as he heard Edward gasp, and saw the smile disappear from his face.  
"Jon," Harvey growled, getting to his feet, facing the costumed man.  
"Harvey. Long time. I see you've met my little Eddie-boy?" Jon said happily, an almost predatory tone to his voice.  
"How dare you…" Twoface snarled angrily.  
The words caused a small scoff to come from behind Scarecrow's sewn mask, "And Twoface joins in, of course, I wonder how _that_ relationship works, do you two take turns or…?"  
Twoface started forward, pushing Harvey to the back of their co-habitant mind.  
Jon shook his head, and three men, larger than Harvey, Jon's personal bodyguards, came from the building and approached them.  
Harvey struggled to fight them off, Jon standing to watch the fight, "I must say, I'm actually quite impressed that he managed to get to either of you."  
One of the large guards flew at Harvey, puncturing the man's side with a knife.   
"What did he do?" Jon continued.  
Harvey pushed off the guard, giving him a hard punch to the face.  
"Did he tell you about his _daddy,_ His mean, mean father, did he pull that 'nightmare' trick on you?"  
This only made Twoface madder; Jon was saying that as if Edward had been lying, he'd not been lying.  
He wanted to scream back at Jon, punish him for what he'd done, but these guards just wouldn't stay down.  
"I bet he acted all cutesy and shy, acted like he didn't know what he was doing."  
There were two guards still left. Harvey flung himself towards them, breaking one of their arms, making him scream in pain.  
"He does know what he's doing though, he did the same damn thing with me."  
One guard left now, the other two writhing on the floor. This one was the largest.  
Harvey jumped back as the guard stabbed at him.  
"Little slut. That thing deserves to be used… I-"  
It happened at the same time; Harvey sent the guard to the floor in a crumpled heap, blood pouring from his nose, and, simultaneously, there was a loud, hard 'thud', and the sound of Jon falling to the floor.  
Harvey turned, and saw Edward standing over Jon's almost unconscious body, a large slab of concrete held in his shuddering hands. He must have pulled it from the floor, somehow.  
Edward dropped the slab, "N-no," he said shakily to the bloody heap on the floor that was Jon. "How dare you talk to him like that? H-How dare you talk about me like that? I loved you, and you hurt me, you _raped_ me. No one deserves that. I trusted you! How could you do that to me!? I thought you loved me back! You don't do that to people you love!"  
Tears were pouring down his face, he looked over at Harvey, "I love you. I'm sorry."  
As Harvey took a step forward, a large black mass swooped in from their left, the thing knocking Edward to the ground.  
"No!" Harvey shouted, as Edward fell to the floor, he rushed to he small man's side.  
He held Edward close to his chest, checking that he was ok before he looked up to see the attacker.  
"Batman," Harvey began to plea, the vigilante already checking Jon's body for signs of life.  
Batman pulled Jon to his feet, the man whimpering in pain. He turned to Harvey, "I need to take him too," he said, nodding to Edward, who lay quivering in Harvey's arms.  
"No," Harvey said stubbornly.  
"He needs help."  
"He needs _me_. Batman, for once in your damn life show some compassion," Harvey could feel tears coming to his eyes, he would fight again, but the cuts on his arm and his torso that he had acquired while fighting the guards; he could feel blood dripping quickly from them, any movement too fast and that would be it.  
Batman stared down at the two men. He never seen Harvey talk about something this passionately. Not seen him this certain of something without using his coin, not for… years. He really had changed this time.  
Maybe he was changing Edward too?  
"I believe this is yours," Batman said, slightly softer. He held out his hand, dropping something in Harvey's lap. "The next time I see him, I will not be so lenient."  
Harvey looked down at what vigilante had dropped, a confused smile on his face; it was the yin and yang usb that Harvey had lost months ago.  
"…Bruce…?" Harvey said in disbelief, looking up to the spot where Batman had been standing. He, along with Scarecrow, had vanished.  
Edward let out a tiny groan, and Harvey's eyes shot back down to him, "Edward," he smiled widely as Edward's soft green eyes opened again, "Hi."  
"Hi," the small man said with a groan, "I missed you."  
"We missed you too," Harvey said, unable and unwilling to hide the happiness on his face, "I was so worried."  
Edward lifted a hand to Harvey's face, cupping it gently, "I love you."  
Harvey lifted himself up, bringing Edward up with him, holding him in his arms, pulling him close to his chest, "Let's get you home…"


End file.
